Suddenly
by AliceSwift
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends as kids. When Bella's parents divorce she has to move to AZ. Bella is 18 and moves in with Alice. Bella hopes to become a singer. Will an open casting call change that, will she reunite with Edward? Full summary inside!
1. Full Summary

Edward and Bella were best friends as kids. When Bella's parents divorce she is forced to move to AZ. Bella turns 18 and moves in with her friend Alice. Bella hopes to become a singer/songwriter. Will an open casting call change that, will she ever reunite with Edward? Who will she meet on her rise to stardom? Most importantly, will there be a happily ever after?


	2. preface

_Suddenly_

...and there he stood.

The boy that I took turns with on the tire swing.

The boy who I fought with over lolipops and tootsie rolls.

The boy who said he would beat me up after I pushed him into the swimming pool.

The boy that I dared to kiss me but ran the other way when he tried to.

The boy who I went down to the lake with and spent the whole day swimming.

The boy who I rode bikes with every day after school.

The boy that made fun of me because he mastered monkey bars before me... but I got him back by beating him at kickball.

The boy who's smile made my day.

The boy who I wrote about almost every night in my diary.

The boy who I had a crush on from the time I knew what crush was.

The boy who I wrote my first song about.

The boy who I laughed and cried with when I was little.

The boy that I never forgot about.

The boy who I left 10 years ago at an airport.

The boy that I loved was standing right in front of me.

Then he looked up and smiled at me... and I knew that was definetly him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Suddenly_

_Bella's POV_

"Okay my turn." I heard Edward say from behind me. He was pushing me on the swing for 2 minutes,I was counting in my head, and we had both agreed on 5.

"Nu-uh. We said 5."

"It's been 5 minutes Bella."

"No it hasn't."

"So, will you please just let me have the swing?"

"Only if you give me 3 pieces of candy."

"Why three?"

"One for each minute I'm missing."

"Fine."

I jumped own from the swing and he handed me 3 pieces.

"1,2,3." he said as he put them in my hands.

"Only 3?"

"You said 3."

"The forth ones tax."

"What's tax?"

"I don't know, just give it to me or I'll have your candy and the swing."

He gave me a dirty look and put the forth one in my hand.

"Your turn." I said smiling.

We pushed each other for a while, but then my older brother showed up. He was in the forth grade and mom old him he had to ride our bikes home with us.

"Guys come on, we're going to the lake."

We rode home and waited for everyone else to get there before we went down to the lake. I loved swimming in the lake. Especially with all of my friends. Of course Edward was coming, his sister Alice, my brother Emmett, and our next door neighbors Rosalie and Jasper. We all had so much fun at the lake.

My mom and Edward's mom, Esme, had a book club meeting at Mrs. O'reily's house across the street, so Mrs. O'reily's daughter, Taylor, and her two friends, Ally and Ashley were coming to watch us. They were in 7th grade and were nice to us, but for the most part left us alone.

We all jumped off the dock into the lake. We were having a great time, until Lauren and Jessica showed up. They were both so stupid. They were both so girlish. But even though I hated them, we did have something in common. We all had a crush on Edward. But I didn't make mine so obvious.

They splashed through the water and came up to Edward.

"Hey Edward." Lauren said.

"Um, hi Lauren." he looked grossed out by the fact that she was there.

Of course, Lauren and Jessica both laughed. I really didn't see what was so funny.

Jessica did the same as Lauren and they each put a hand on Edward's shoulder like they were all that. They weren't.

Suddenly, a huge splash of water came up hitting all three of them. I heard Emmett's laugh from behind me. Leave it to Emmett.

They both screamed and ran away. Edward turned and laughed along with the rest of us.

We spent about another half hour there and then went home to eat lunch.

When I went home I ate lunch and then watched tv in my room.

Then right in the midle of my favorite show, I heard yelling. My mom and dad were fighting again. They pretty much fought all the time now. I didn't know what they were fighting about and I didn't really care either. I decided to go out side and swing on the tire swing. Alice was supposed to be coming over soon and then we were grilling out.

A couple of minutes later Alice and Rose came in through the back gate. We were best friends since we had met.

"Hey Bella." they said excitedly.

"Hi guys."

"So what's up?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I moped.

"Don't tell me nothing. "

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied

"Bella you know you can't lie to me."

"Okay well I'm just really sad. My mom and dad are fighting again."

"Oh, well just think about the grill out tonight. You'll have fun." Rose said.

"Yeah I know."

"Besides my brother will be there." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. Even they didn't know that I had a crush on Edward. But this did cheer me up.

A few hours later everyone was at my house and we were all playing tag together.

I liked it. Not only were all my friends there but this was the one time that my mom and dad tried not to fight. They actually looked happy, but I knew that as soon as Alice and Rose left tomorrow morning, the fighting would start again.

Later that night,we were playing 'would you rather...' in my room.

"Bella would you rather... eat tree bark for a year, or toothpaste for a month?" Rose asked me.

"A whole year?"

"A whole year."she said.

"I'd rather eat toothpaste."

"Alice, would you rather wear the color green for the rest of your life, or...eat ten live spiders?"

"Gross,I hate the color green."

"Just pick one."

"Eat ten live spiders." We all laughed.

"Rose would you rather eat your own dog or spend ten years in jail?"

"Ten years?"

"Or eat your dog?"

"But I love my dog."

"You could spend ten years in jail." Alice said.

"5 years in jail."

"Nope ten full miserable years in jail."

"I'll eat my dog." I laughed.

"Bella," Alice asked even though it wasn't her turn.

"Would you rather kiss Jasper or Edward?"

"Um...neither." I said trying to avoid the question.

"You have to pick one." Alice stated.

"Okay if I tell you then you can't tell anyone."

"Swear." they said at the same time.

"I'd rather kiss Edward." I said looking down at my hands.

"I knew you had a crush on him." Alice said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Alice you can't tell him." I said grabbing her leg pulling her back down to the floor.

"I won't." she said still way to excitedly for me to believe her.

"Alice I'm serious."

"I know, Bella trust me I've kept far better secrets than that." she rolled her eyes.

"Bella,"Rose said breaking the silence.

"Would you rather..."

The game kept going for awhile until my mom came up and told us to go to bed.

"Alice?" I asked once Rose was asleep.

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you nervous about school starting next week?"

"A little,but don't worry every thing will work out in the end."

____________________________________________________________________________

2 years later

I was packing my bags getting ready to move. My parents had divorced and I was moving to Arizona with my mom. My life was over. I was being forced to leave my dad, my house, my school, my friends,the lake, the park behind.

My mom had told me that I would make new friends in my new school, but I didn't believe her. And besides. My new school wouldn't have Jasper,or Rose, or Alice, or Edward.

That really hit me. I would never see Edward again.

It was around 9:00 at night. And we were getting ready to go to the airport. My mom was out side with her van ready for me to come out with my bags.

I was writing in my diary, finishing the last of the pages.

I heard a knock at the door. It was Emmett, who didn't look very happy about moving either.

I looked up at him.

"Come on, we have to go." he waved his hand toward me. He kept his voice soft, he knew that if he got upset then I would to and it wouldn't help mom at all.

I got up off my floor and closed my diary. I was about to put it in my bag, the one that I still had, then I thought about how many things I had wrote down in it.

I had wrote about things that had happened at school, and all the fights that my mom and dad had, I had wrote about Edward.

I smiled to myself, and laid the diary down on the floor where I had just stood up. My dad had sworn never to go back into our rooms again. It would stay here until someone picked it up, which I figured wouldn't be for a very long time.

I walked to my door and looked back at the dark empty room. I smiled to myslef again, and shut the door enclosing all of my memories in my room. They would stay safe there. And I would never have to worry about them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV.**

**10 years later**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Bella!" Alice called from down stairs.

"Coming!" I grabbed my pink guitar and ran down the stairs. We were close to being late.

"Let's go." she waved as she finished locking the door.

I walked outside to my truck and we both hopped in.

We were driving to the fair and I was preforming in a karaoke competition. I didn't do it for the medals or ribbons, even though I had won many over the past year and a half, but I did it for the fun of competing. I always loved to sing, and eventually I taught myself how to play guitar. I wrote my first song when I was about six and I moved onto bigger and better ones as I got older.

I had just moved in with Alice last year after graduation. It was the middle of summer and it was surprisingly sunny this year for the small town of Forks Washington. I knew that I was lucky today that it wasn't raining. I was really looking forward to the fair. I hadn't competed like this in at least over a month.

I was rehearsing the lyrics in my head over and over again as we drove the short distance to the fairgrounds. I was singing a song that wrote. I had only done this once before and I forgot the first three words, because I was too focused on the guitar. I hoped to well today.

I pulled into the designated parking area. I ran around to the bed of my truck and grabbed my guitar.

I knew that I shouldn't have spent so much time on my outfit but I couldn't stop myself. We both ran up to the stage area and I was next. The girl before me was singing The Fear by Lily Allen. She was pretty good but that just wasn't my kind of music. I took a drink out of the water bottle Alice had brought me. She always knew what I would need, what I should wear, and she was also my number one fan. I loved Alice she had always been my best friend. You see, after I moved in with Alice she told me that everyone back home moved. They were all sick and tired of Forks and Alice was the only one who stayed behind. We have sort of lost tough though. Besides Alice and I.

I heard the crowd cheer and I knew that I was next.

"Next up Bella Swan." The announcer called from the stage. And everyone cheered for the next performance. I turned to Alice and gave her a quick hug before going on stage. As I always did.

I ran up on stage with my guitar and introduced myself.

I spoke clearly and perkily into the microphone. "Hi my name's Bella Swan and this is a song I wrote called _'Our Song' _I hope you like it."

I began to play my guitar. Then the part that I was the most worried about.

The lyrics...

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
_Asking God if He could play it again

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin I And I wrote down our song._

Everyone clapped and cheered as I finished the last few words.

"Thank you." I waved and then I walked down the steps to the ground.

As I found my way back to Alice people congratulated me as I did. I said thank you politely and I really was greatful. I wished that I could thank each of them personally, but I was too nervous about how I did.

"You were great." Alice hugged me as soon as I got back to her. She answered my question.

"Well we have to wait an hour until awards what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Well it's about 7:00 let's go eat, I'm starving." she said clutching her stomach dramatically.

We walked up to a booth that was selling corn dogs and we each got one. It was fun doing this with Alice, I always liked hanging out with her. Especially now, waiting to see how I did was nerve recking.

"How do you think I did, honestly?" I asked her from across the picnic table that we were sitting at.

"You're in the top 3 for sure." she said as if it was obvious. This,however, worried me.

"But the top 3 have to sing again in the finals."

"Yeah so what song are you going to sing?" she asked as she took a bite of her corn dog.

"I don't know. You pick." she knew all of my songs by heart. Her choice to learn them not mine.

"I think you should sing _'Fearless'_." I was the newest song that I had wrote.

"Um, what about _'The Outside'_?" I asked.

"You've sang that before and it didn't end well. Come on be brave, you know that you can do it." she rolled her eyes.

"Uh...no I don't." I shook my head.

"Just give it a try." she said almost done with her food.

"I'm still not sure."

After we finished our corn dos we decided to walk aroung, play games, shop. The usual.

Before I knew it, the time was 8:00. Time for the first round of awards.

We walked over to the stage. I always got really nervous. You would think I would be used to it by now, but when I stop getting nervous is when I really need to worry.

"In no particular order you're top five are..." she paused for dramtic affect.

"Jackie Henry." She walked up on stage and stood at the front of the stage.

"Logan Zinkhorn." He did the same.

"Taylor Halderman." I remembered that se was the one that sand _'The Fear'._

"Devon Underwood." He walked up on stage and I crossed my fingers childishly.

"And last but not least...Bella Swan." I cheered, again hugged Alice and walked up on stage.

"Okay you all have ten minutes to prepare. We wish you all the best of luck." she began to talk about the different thngs there were to do at the fair as we all walked off stage.

"Okay what song are you going to sing?" Alice attacked me as soon as I made it onto the grass.

"I still don't know." I grabbed my guitar and warmed up trying to decide what to do.

All the other finalists went before me.

I heard my named called. I walked up on stage and I hoped I had made the right choice since I hadn't consulted with Alice.

"Hey I'm Bella Swan and this is another song of mine called '_Fearless' _I hope you like it.

I repeated what I had done the first time. Played the guitar but I still went over the words again in my head.

Here goes nothing...

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah  


I smiled as I finished the song and couldn't believe that I had the nerve to do that.

The whole crowd cheered louder than the any other crowd that I heard before.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I breathed into the microphone.

I hurried off the stage to Alice who gave me a huge hug when I got to her.

"Only ten minutes..." she warned.

"I know, how do you think I did?"

"Bella you know that you won right. You don't have to be so modest around me."

"Well do I think I did well, sure. But do I _know_that I won...absolutely not."

The next ten minutes flew by.

"...and the winner is..." these pauses were always longest.

"Bella Swan!" she announced.

I spent countless minutes thanking people and trying to explain how excited I was.

Afterward, Alice and I went out for milkshakes. It was at least 11:00 and I was beat but it was a tradition of ours.

"You were amazing!" she said as we walked in the small,empty diner.

"Thanks." I said knowing that I wouldn't be able to fight her with my energy level.

We walked past a few tables and went up to the counter.

I ordered strawberry and Alice got mint.

We went and sat down a the corner booth.

We had just got our milkshakes when a farmiliar looking guy walked up to us. It was a distant memory. But I knew him from somewhere.

"Alice Cullen?" he asked as it clicked immediately,.

"Jasper Hale?" we were both shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Was that really Jasper? He had grown so much since I had last seen him. Sure the last Time I saw him I was 6 but still.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked eyes wide.

"Us? What are you doing here? I thought you were at college." Alice said filling me in without knowing it.

"Um, let's just say I got thrown out because I'm so brilliant." Alice slid over and he sat next to her.

I saw that Alice still had a thing for Jasper. She said that they had tried the whole dating thing a time or two but it was too awkward. They were just friends now...for good. Supposedly. I didn't know what was going on in his personal life but the way he looked at Alice it didn't look like he wanted to be just friends.

"So what's with te gutair?" he asked me.

"I play." I shrugged.

"...and she's an amazing singer, you have to hear her some time Jasper. She really is incredible. She just won a competition like an hour ago." She turned to me. "Bella the crowd loved you, you rocked."

"Really?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Alice confirmed.

"You know her, She's Alice she over exaggerates everything." I told him.

"Well, we've gotta go." Alice announced. "But, hey what's your number I'll call you sometime. "

He pulled out his phone and they gave each other their new numbers.

After that we left.

"You have no idea how painful that was Bella." she complained as we were almost home.

"Well does he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No I don't think."

"Then why don't you go for it?"

"Because we're friends, that's all."

"I know he likes you Alice. You would know that too if you payed like a spec of attention."

"Whatever."

When we got home we crashed immediately. I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes.

I began to dream. I usually dreamt about becoming a singer and being onstage but tonight was different.

I dreamt about Edward Cullen for the first time in I don't know how long. As Alice for Jasper I still had feelings for Edward. It was childish and in all these years he still didn't know about it.

I dreamt that we had met up again, like Alice with Jasper, but he knew about my feelings for him and he had the same feelings for me. I woke up immediately to safe myself hysteria in the morning.

It was about 4:00 and I decided to go down stairs it was. It was early for a Saturday but I knew that if I went back to bed that I would start to dream again and I couldn't let that happen.

I was still tired,so I made some coffee and turned the T.V. on loud enough that I couldn't go to sleep. Eventually Alice woke up and we talked for a while. The day was lazy. Until Jasper called.

"Hello?" Alice answered her phone perkily.

All I heard was mumbling on the other side of the phone.

"Really?" she looked at me her face full of excitement.

"Yeah...thanks Jasper...I will...bye." she hung up.

"Bella go get ready. Where the blue dress and the new flip flops I got you. Brush your hair and leave it down." she tried to run up stairs without giving me the details.

"Why?" I called to her.

"We're going to am open casting call." she smiled.

As did I.

I pushed past her to go get ready and did exactly what she said.

Within ten minutes I was ready to go. I knew that this one day could change my life forever. But I knew that I had an one in the million chance to get something out of this. I didn't even know what happened if they choose me. I had heard some stories of failure and some of success after open casting calls. I didn't know what would happen to me.

I guess I would have to wait and see.

I told Alice to drive, since I was shaking. No preparation, no time to think about it, and no time to think about the most important part...

what to sing.

I went over song after song in my head and Alice said that they would probably ask me to sing at least 3 songs. She said that I should sing _Breathe, Forevr and Always,_ and then_ Oh,my,my,my. _All songs I wrote, all songs I just wrote. My three newest songs. And I could mess them up completely.

I suggested _Cold As You, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, _and_Tied Together With A Smile._

She disagreed but said that I should do what I felt like.

____________________________________________________________________________

Before I knew it we were at the audition. I walked in with my guitar and got a number,\. I was in a line of 147 people and I had to wait 2 hours before it was my turn. I had seen people come out laughing,crying, cheering,sadly smiling, and many different emotions that I couldn't describe.

"Okay." I hugged Alice and ran in through the doors.

"Hello." a man at the desk said.

"Name please?" another woman asked.

"Bella Swan." I said trying to be confident.

"Alright Bella, what will you be singing today?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Bella, what will you be singing today?"

I still hadn't chosen the songs that I wanted to sing.

I quickly searched my brain for songs and I could only think of the ones Alice and I spoke about in the car. I went over the pros and cons in my head and finally decided what I would sing.

"I'll be singing _Breathe_ ,_Forever and Always _and _Oh My, My,My_." I told them and I surprised myself by keeping my voice steady.

"I've never heard of those songs," said the one that was sitting furthest right. "Who sings them?"

"I wrote them actually." I said smiling, trying to be confident.

"Oh, well, which one wll you be sining first?" She asked.

"Breathe."

"Well whenever your ready."

I picked up my guitar and began to play.

_"I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_

I finished and smiled to myself.

"Very good." said the man in the center. "Next song please?"

"This ones called _Forever and Always_."

"_Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

_So heres to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Heres to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore_

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so_

_Ohhhhh_

_Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Oh, I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby  
You said forever and always  
Yeah"_

"Next song?" the last person asked.

This song was personal. It was my first song,about my first crush, who I hadn't seen in over 12 years. Tweleve years.

"Um, Oh,my,my,my." I said this time my voice almos cracked.

_"She said I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky. The pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. Growing up and falling in love. And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes._

_And said..Oh my, my, my.._

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees. You said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me. You never did, You never did._

_Take me back when our world was one big lie. And I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids. You and I._

_Oh my, my, my.._

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But your eyes still shined. Like pretty lights._

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. Never believe we would fall in love. And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes._

_And said..Oh my, my, my.._

_Take me back to the creek thats reaching dark. Two A.M, riding in your truck. Yet all I need, is here next to me._

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside 'til the morning light._

_Oh my, my, my, my_

_A few years ago when comin' around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town. Then you looked at me, got down on one knee._

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mommas cried. You said I do and I did too._

_Take me home when we met so many years before. Where we rock our babies on the very front porch. After all this time, you and I._

_When I'll be 87 you'll be 89. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky._

_Oh my, my, my..."_

I finished and I didn't know what to think about it. I really never had any experience with this sort of thing.

"Very good Bella,briliantly written and sung." the first judge told me smiling.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"I really like you Bella, you seem very down to earth, but still very talented." Another said.

"Well, we'll give you a call in about a month or so. If things go your way you may get a record deal."

"Okay, thank you for your time." I picked up my guitar and left the room, and noticed that my stomach was turning in worry. I knew tha I would never be able to get through the next month.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so if you just skipped over the lyrics. Go search the songs listen to tem and really listen to the lyrics. The last one is written about,yes Edward Cullen, so yeah...**

**Thanks for reading PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been six weeks since the casting call. One month and two weeks. I didn't know why I had gotten myself so worked up about it. For the past two weeks I've spent a good hour each day sitting waiting for my phone to ring.

It never did.

That was okay though. I still had my own life and I really didn't need fame.

It was 12:30 Wednesday week six. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice called from the kitchen. I was still upstairs.

"Rose!" I heard her shriek.

"What are you doing here?" I ran down stairs.

"Well I thought that I would come and visit you, unless you don't want me to then I'll just leave ."

"No of course we want you to."

"We?"

"Bella lives here now too."

"Rose!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I shrieked

"I came to visit Alice, I didn't know that you would be here too."

"Yeah I moved in after graduation."

"Oh."

"Well how long are you here for?" Alice asked her.

"I don't know really. I didn't really plan to come here. I was bored and hadn't seen you in a while."

"Well this is great, come on in." Alice said.

"Thanks."

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up.

She told us that after graduation she moved to New York and went to college to get a degree in cosmetology. She then went to Paul Mitchell and then started working there. I remembered how she and Alice would always dress me up and do my make-up. Rose would do my make-up, then Alice would tell me what clothes to put on.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah but it didn't really work out. They told me that I was having too much fun with the job." she explained.

"What'd you do, make the person look like a clown?" I smirked.

"That was once." she defended

"Well what are you doing now?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really, I've been looking for the past couple months but can't really find anything that I want to do, and if it is something that I woud like to do, they won't hire me."

"Oh well, that sort of sucks." I said.

"Yeah but," she shook her head. "Enough about me. What have you guys been up to?"

"Not much." I told her.

"She's lying," Alice interrupted. "She's an amazing singer. She has won several competitions, and in fact she's been waiting for a call about a record deal."

Rose's eyes went wide.

"Bella that's amazing!"

"It was just an open casting call. It wasn't like they offered it to me."

"Yeah but still you must be an amazing singer. If you've really won competitions."

"Alice is exaggerating, I'm not that great."

"Bella, if I have the nerve to go up to a complete stranger and tell them all the things that are wrong with their outfit, then I think I would have the nerve to tell you if you weren't the best singer in the world." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, you're still exaggerating."

"Well have you told anyone else, I mean you didn't tell Emmett or anything?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought for sure he would have said something to me."

"What? When did you see Emmett." Even I hadn't seen him this past year.

"Well, we started dating last December, and haven't gotten sick of each other yet." she shrugged.

Alice and I both went wide eyed.

This was a shock to the both of us, no one ever thought that they would end up together.

"Oh don't act all surprised. You can't honestly tell me that you both don't have boyfriends."

"Nope." We said at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yup." We both said, again, at the same time.

"Oh." she looked down at her hands.

"Well what do you both want to do?" Alice asked getting up.

"I don't know what is there to do here anymore?" Rose asked.

"Not much." I said being absolutley and completely honest.

"Well lets' go shopping. We could drive up to Port Angeles." Alice suggested.

"Okay."

We got our bags and walked out the door.

"What is that?!" I asked as my eyes went wide.

"My car." Rose smiled.

"How did you afford something like that?" It was a red convertible.

"Emmett got it for me."she said as she walked away and got in.

"Nice gift." I smirked and then followed her down the driveway.

"We drove down to Port Angeles and went to our favorite little shop. It was a little boutique and it had been there since we were little girls. Our moms would always take us in and let us play with make-up. It was a family business and they knew us all by name. We hadn't been there in so long. It seemed like forever. We hadn't been there it at least a year. It was kind of sad.

It wasn't the most popular store in Port Angeles , after all the bigger department stores came in. Still it was a nice place to go and hang out.

It was called _Untouchable. _Really when you walked in you felt like you just went back to centuries. It was truly amazing.

"We haven't been here in so long. " Rose said as we were getting out of the car.

"I know!" Alice exclaimed.

"I wonder how Leah and Emily are doing?"

"I don't know , we haven't seen them in forever."

Brooke and Kayla started working there when they were 15 , they're cousins.

They were about our age now.

We pushed the door open to see Leah and Emily both standing there. They both had long black hair and copper skin.

We walked in to find them behind the counter.

Leah was sitting down with her feet up on the counter, reading a magazine , and Emily was texting.

"Hello and welcome to Untouchable , is there anything I can-" she looked up from the pages of the magazine. "Bella , Rose , Alice what are you guys doing here?"

She ran over to us and gave each of us a hug. A few seconds later Emily did the same.

"Hey guys." I said.

"So what have you guys been doing lately?" Emily asked.

"Well Rose is dating my brother and Alice and I are living together now."

"Your dating Emmett?" Leah asked , her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"Well when did that happen?" She went over the whole story again and eventually we did get to my singing. Of course Alice brought it up.

As she went on bragging about how great I was and such , my cell phone rang.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." I stepped outside.

"Hello?" I answered in a peppy tone.

"May I speak to Bella Swan?"

"This is she."

"Bella , I'm so sorry that we are late calling you but if you're still interested we would love for you to come to call backs."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV...**

"Yes of course I would be interested in call backs!"

"Great come by around 2:00 tomorrow and you can sing a few more songs for us."

"Great, thanks so much."

"Hm, goodbye Bella."

"Bye." The person on the other line hung up. I was too in shock to close the phone.

I wanted so badly to be excited. So badly to run back into the shop and start screaming and jumping up and down. But if I did that, then didn't do well at callbacks, I would only be disappointing myself. I could be excited, but just not too excited.

I took the phone away from my ear and shut it slowly, then went back in with the others.

I didn't mention it. I didn't feel like hearing Alice talk about how great I was, when I really wasn't. I figured that I was okay. I mean if I had won competitions then I had to be at least okay right?

I decided that I could tell Rosalie and Alice about this later.

We talked some more but when Emily got a text, she noticed the time. 12:45.

They had to lock up so we had to leave.

We went back to our apartment and Rose was staying with us for the night. Emmett was on a business trip. It was hard to picture. My fun loving brother in a suit and tie. But Rose told me he was still all Emmett. I missed my brother. He was one of my best friends ever. I know that sounds stupid but we didn't really fight growing up.

"So Bella?"

"Yeah?" We were in the living room with pillows and blankets everywhere. We were having a slumber party. Rose had borrowed a pair of my pajamas. Alices' pajamas were too short for her legs.

"Tell me more about your singing."

"Like what?"

"How many competitions have you won exactly?"

"Well, I've won about six state wide. But ten just here in Forks."

"Wow."

"It's Forks Washington. Not that impressive."

"Bella I can't sing at all. I tried out for choir in , people laughed at me...before I opened my mouth."

"Ouch." I looked down at my hands.

"Yeah thanks." she scoffed.

"But seriously Bella, are you good?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm not going to say I'm not okay, but I don't know if I would go as far to say good."

"Right."

"Did she tell you she writes the songs she sings?" Alice walked in carrying a bowl in her hand and munching a popcorn.

"What?!" Rose eyes went wide.

"I didn't tell her."

"She's amazing. You should she like half the stuff she writes, it would amaze you. I mean I don't know where she gets all the words to do this. It's like she's memorized the dictionary or something." Alice went on.

"I haven't memerized the dictionary, I paid attention in class when you were drawing pictures of your prom dress." I laughed and leaned forward to get a small handful of popcorn.

"Oh Bella will you please sing." Rose begged.

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Please, please,please,please,please,pleaseeeeee."

"Are you going to give up."

"Not unless you sing."

"Fine, but only one." I went to go and get my guitar.

It wasn't like I hated singing, I just didn't want to end up thinking I'm good when I'm really not. I heard Alice telling Rosalie more about how great this was. Then I started to think, and after this I wouldn't think about it ever again unless it did happen, what if I got the record deal? I didn't know if I could handle it. I wasn't an idiot. I knew what you could get into if you were a celebrity. Then again I wasn't sure if I would be famous either. I would have a CD sitting on the shelf in stores. Side by side with a few of the biggest names in the industry. I didn't know if I could handle that either. I would eventually go on tour. I had never performed in front of a whole arena like that. I performed in front of small crowds, for ammature competitions at fairs and carnivals. I wasn't meant to entertain people. I was just supposed to please them, not to the point where they cheered for me. Screamed my name. I didn't know how to handle that. I didn't know anything about being famous. I just didn't.

I walked out into the living room with my gutair and sat down.

"What are you going to sing?" Alice asked.

"A Thousand Miles."

"Oh, I like this one."

"You like all of them." I said.

"True, but go ahead."

"Okay."

I started to play.

_"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
_Think of me

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight"_

They both cheered and such. I blushed and put down my guitar.

"So who was that about?" Rose asked. _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

"So who was that about/" Rose asked.

I should've known that that was coming, but I was never good at predicting things. There were two ways I could answer;

one, I could try to lie, though I was no good at that either. I could tell her that it was based off a best friend's from junior high expierience, or that I got the idea from a movie I saw or book I read.

two, I could tell her the truth. I could poor my eart out to her right here and now. I could tell her how it's eaten me up inside for the last 15 years to not see Edward's face once. How it's eaten me up that we never kept in touch. How it's eaten me up period.

Yeah, forget about that.

"It was actually my best friend. There was this guy she was dating and she moved away. She kept telling me and telling me that she woould walk a thousand miles if she could just see him. But she never did." I looked down at my hands telling my own story in third person.

"That's so sad."

'"Yeah." I agreed worrying that if I gave a longer answer I would blow it.

"Well are there any other songs?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah but-"

"Are you kiding?" Alice interrupted. "She has binders and notebooks and notebooks and binders filled with musice that she has written and each piece is just as good the others."

"Wow."

"Well, I'm not going to loose my voice singing tonight."

"Yopu've nevr been worried about that before." Alice said.

"Yeah but I have callbacks in a week." I ate a piece of popcorn.

"What?!" they both shrieked and came over to hug me.

"Yea I got a call when we were out, they want me to come back in and sing."

"That's great Bella, I'm so proud of you!" Alice said.

"Thanks, that means alot to me."

After a few more songs and more screaming we got tired and all went to sleep. Alice had made plans with Jasper to go out tomorrow afternoon and Rose was leaving so I would be alone.

I, suprisingly, fell asleep without having nightmares.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The day of callbacks~**

I was next in line. I had been here for five hours waiting and ther were only two people left including me. The blond girl staning next to me looked very confindent. I knew I didn't. I knew her though, we had been in several competitions together. She was an extremley good singer, an amazing voice. I knew tons of people that would die to be have as good as she was. Her name was Taylor Halderman.

In order to get to the judges we had to go upsatirs, so the line started outside of an elevator.

The person before Taylor walked out crying. She ran off without a word.

She walked toward the elevator and went in. She leaned forwrad and pressed the appropriate button. She looked up at me and gave me a stare. An almost evil stare, befoe the elevator doors closed tearing her eyes from mine.

This intimidated me to a degree I didn't know I ould be intimidated to.

Each person took about 20 minutes to sing. Alice wasn't aloud to come in, and we were told not to talk. I didn't know why we couldn't but I didn't ask. Alice was waiting outside with Jasper.

Twenty minutes later Taylor came back down and still looked confident in herself. I walked towards the elevator and pressed the third floor button.

"You're still going up?" she asked.

"Yes," I said holding the button to keep the doors open. "Why wouldn't I?" I could feel my eyebrows come together.

When I was up there they topld me that there was no way that I wouldn't get the it,which in code means I got the deal." She was right in front of me now.

"Okay I don't know you very well so I'll have no problem telling you this. You're not that good. Really Bela save yourself some embarresment and don't go up there."

"Well, that's fine but I'm still going to go up and try." I said as nicley as I could.

"Okay then, your tears not mine." were the last words she spoke before the doors closed.

Did she really get it, or was she just trying ot get me down? If she did gt the deal then maybe I could still make it back down before I eached the third floor. There was still time. But if she was lying to me, then this was going to be the best singing I had ever done.

I heard a bell and felt the jerk of the elevator stopping.

Third floor.

The doors opened and I saw a table with ten judges at the front of the room.

I walked out as confidently as I coudl manage.

"Hello." the one in the middle said in a perky voice.

"Hi,"

"Bella Swan correct?"

"Yes that's me." I smiled.

"Okay great. You know thst you must sing three songs today and then be asked a few questions correct?"

"Yes I do?"

"And do you have three in mind?"

"Yes."

"Okay good, what are tehy called?"

"Outside Looking In, Goodbye, and Ordinary Day."

"I'venevr heard of those are they origninals?"

"Yes they are."

"Well Bella you have your guitar, go ahead, when ever your ready."

"Great thanks."

I started the first one.

_"You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in."

"Next please."

"Okay." I looked up from my gutiar.

_  
_  
_"I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye"  


"Good and last one please?"

"Okay,"

_"Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky."

"Very good."

"Thank you very much."

"You wrothe those?"

"Yes."

"Wow, okay Bella we need to know that we're not just putting a good singer in the business, we nedd a person to. We're going to do a practice interview, and if you do well, it's down to five of you. And I can promise you'll be in that five."

"Really? Wow."

"Ready to get started?"

"Yes of course."

"Great follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay." I was extremely nervous. I had never been interviewed, when would I have ever had the chance. I didn't know what was coming, or how hard the questions would be, or how I would respond.

The man lead me into a room, I supposed this was what a studio looked like. There were cameras, and lights, and two chairs set up in the middle.

"Okay Bella, you'll sit here and I'll watch from behind the camera. will be in to interview you in a few moments." he told me quietly.

"Great thanks." I smiled.

"Now they'll be shooting this as if you were on T.V. so Mrs. Howards with introduce you, probably shake your hand. Even though she'll be talking to you before hand."

"Okay, thanks for that." he smiled and walked away.

There were only a few people in the room. The man that took me here, the person operating the camera, a few people who I supposed had set up the lights, then would be here.

Just then a woman in a black dress with blond, short hair walked in. Her heels clicked as she walked. She was very...intimidating. But she still smiled as she sat down.

"Hi, Bella," she said. "I'll be intervewing you today. Just so you know this video will be viewed by our judges, and if you get the record deal then it will be put on the labels website. But don't worry about the cameras. It's just you and me right now, okay?" she was friendly and yet intimidating at the same time.

"Got it." I sighed then smiled, nervously. I hoped it wasn't obvious.

"and three, two..." a man pointed to us.

"Hello everyone, Carol Howards here. I'm sitting here with Isabella Swan, she went to an open casting call a few months ago, and has been called back for the judges to here her again," he spoke into the camera behind my head. "So Bella, how'd this whole thing get started, the casting call I mean. How'd you hear about it?" she looked at me.

"Well, I had been in competitions since I was about 18 and my best friend Alice thought that I was good enough to become famous, so she told me about the casting call and I did. Um...when I first auditioned there were literally hundreds of people here and I was really really scared, but I went in and I sang, and they told me if I got it, they would call me in a month. Well, six weeks later I got a call saying that they wanted me for call backs, and here we are." I thought I was pretty good at this. It wasn't really _that_ hard talking about yourself.

"So you said that you were scared when you came the first time, why?"

"Well I had never done anything close to professional singing before, so to try to come and get a record deal, I mean it's a huge for me."

"You said you have competed in competitions?"

"Yes, but only locally. Here in Forks and only a few state wide. Not that many really."

"So you just sang correct?"

"Yes."

"How'd that go?"

"Um, I think it went pretty well, as well as it could anyway." I smiled.

"So, where do you pick your songs from, I mean what artists?"

"I write my own songs." I nodded

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, all the songs I have sung in the past weeks are my own."

"That's impressive."

"Oh thank you."

"So how many songs would you say you have written"

"Roughly over a hundred."

"Wow, how long did it take you to do that?"

"Well I learned to play guitar when I was about ten, that's when I started writing."

"So Bella, what got you really interested in singing?"

"Well I already had an interest in music,but when I learned to play guitar, like I said, it just...got more and more interesting for me so..."I nodded. Lame answer, I thought to myself.

"Bella if you do win the record deal, do you think you'll be very sucsessful?"

"Um...I don't know I mean, I'm only an eighteen year old girl, I guess I'll try to be successful, but you I'll try to put great songs out there and...I don't know...just wait and see how things work out I guess."

"Wow and only eighteen. Why try for fame so young?"

"Well, I mean if I do want to become famous then this is really the last chance I have. If I wait until I'm...let's say five years older, no one will want to hire me for...anything. I mean in Hollywood, from what I've seen, it's either start young or don't start at all. I get it, I mean the business is tough. Not that I know first hand but it appears that way and you hear everybody say it. I guess that if you really want to be famous you go for it. If you really want it then you have to take chances."

"Well Bella, thanks for talking with me."

"No thank you."

"So there you have it. Keep your eyes out for Bella's album, it might be coming soon, I'm Carol Howards, thanks for watching."

"...and cut." the man behind the camera said.

"Thanks Bella." she stood up shook my hand and left.

The judge came up and told me that I could go, and showed me the way that I could get out fastest. I hoped that I had done well, but what could I really assume.

I got in the elevator and went down to the first floor. I saw that Alice was still standing there, but Jasper wasn't with her. He must have left after I went upstairs.

"How'd you do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Okay I guess."

"I'm sure you were great but I'll talk to you more about it at lunch, come on, let's go."

"Where'd Jasper go?" I asked getting in my truck.

"He had to work." she said slamming the passenger door.

"Oh." I started the truck and drove down the street to the diner.

We walked into the diner and sat down at a booth in the corner.

"So what did you have to do? I heard people that came out talking about how hard the questions are." she looked confused.

"Well this time we didn't just have to sing sings we had to be interviewed."

"Oh, well how'd that go?"

"Uh...I guess it went well. I mean the questions weren't all that hard but the women interviewing me was pretty intimidating at first glance."

"What questions did she ask you?"

"Why I decided to come to the casting call, when I got interested in music, stuff like that."

"You sound like you've been doing this thing your whole life."

"It was actually kind of fun, I like being interviewed." I took a sip of my shake, which the waitor had just brought us.

"I saw that girl Taylor. She looked happy." she changed subjects.

"Yeah, she was talking to me before I went upstairs."

"What did he say?"

"That they gave her the job, and that I had no chance." I looked down at my hands.

"You didn't listen to her did you?"

"Of course not."

"Good, I'm really proud of you Bella. I wouldn't have had the courage to go in the first place, yet go after being told that."

"Thanks Alice."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One Month Later~**

**Unknown POV~**

_"I guess that if you really want to be famous you go for it. If you really want it the you have to take chances." _ paused the video.

"She's clearly the best." he shrugged.

"What about this Taylor Halderman? She wasn't half bad." Mrs. Howards said.

"Yes but her personality wasn't genuine, and you know that if I can see through her that everyone else will too."

"You've got a good point." she looked back down at her notebook, clicked her pen twice so she could write, and looked at the screen.

"I guess we're all on the same page here then," she looked around the table.

"Isabella Swan, welcome to Big Machine Records."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm evil.**

**~AliceSwift**


	11. Chapter 11

It was around three and Alice and I decided to stay home for the day. We had both had a pretty big week. Me with callbacks and her with Jasper. Yesterday before we went to bed, she told me that they were officialy dating. I knew they would end up together.

I was watching T.V when I heard my cell phine ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, may I speak to Bella please?"

"This is she." I responded not recongizing the voice on the other end. I should have checked the number.

"Congradulations Bella you've gotten the record deal with Big Machine Records."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

I was shocked I knew I had to hang up quickly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome Bella. You'll be getting a call from Big Machine tomorrow telling you the details, goodbye now."

"Goodbye!" I clicked the red button and put my phone down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What? What wrong?" Alice came down the stairs to find me jumping up and down, screaming.

"Alice I got the record deal!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked that too...but I'm sure I got it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed then ran over to hug me.

"Bella!"

"I know!" I smiled hugely.

My life would change sure...but at least it would be fun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A month later~**

All the bags that we needed were packed and the plane tickets were bought. I had gotten a call last month telling me that if I wanted to except the record deal, I must move out to L.A. I obviously said yes. I would walk through fire for this.

My additude about it had changed. I really wanted to do this. At first I was still going throught the pros and cons, but I was positive now.

Big Machine Records, Bella Swan. It all seemed real now.

"Ready?" ALice cam in throught the door after putting a few bags in the truck.

"Yeah." I said and shut the door behind me.

This wasn't the end in Forks. Until I had put out my first single, Big Machine would cover the bills for our house here. This was home and I wasn't going to give it all up. However this was the end of competitions, ammature anyway. It would be considered 'illegal' if I competed. But I'm sure Taylor would have a fun time winning those.

Before I knew it we were on a plane flying over Hollywood.

"Alice." I tapped her shoulder.

"What?" sye said taking her ear buds out.

"Look." I pointed out the window to the huge letters.

"Hollywood." we both said.

I turned to face her. and she smiled at me.

This was it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Big Machine was supplying a house for us to live in until my first album hit shelves.

My album. My songs going to hundreds of people across the country.

"Here we are." The cab driver said. We were having my truck flown out. It so would not have made the trip.

"Wow." Alice said staring up at the huge house in front of us.

"Thank you." I said handing the cab driver money.

We got our bags out and walked into the huge house.

It was three stories. Three. That's a few steps up from our small one story back in Forks.

There was a huge doorway and then a huge living room. There was white couch, white carpet that was on top of hard wood floors. Something that I always wantd but never had enough money for. There was a huge sterio in the corner next to the biggest big screen I had ever seen.

"Wow." I said.

"Come on." Alice said dropping her bags and grabbing my hand.

We ran up the white crapeted stairs to the first level.

The floor up there was all hard wood and there were so many doors I went through all of them forgeting the last as soon as I entered the next.

I finally met up with Alice in the hallway.

"Ahhhhh." we both screamed and headed upstairs. Again.

We repeated this until we reached the roof top.

"Wow." I stood there and looked out to see gorgous hills and trees. You would think that I had enough green living in Forks and all, but it was different somehow.

I heard Alice gasp behind me.

"Oh. My. God." shse slowly came up to stand behind me.

"I know."

"This is it Bella. This is your life now. Are you sure this is how you want to live it?"

"Yeah. I mean why wouldn't I?"

"Bella you read magazines. You see the real people who have become complete messes. This is the only life you get to live."

"I know that Alice. There are still celebritites who haven't screwed up completely."

"I know but-"

"Alice, your being too paranoid. Don't worry about it. The second I don't want this, or the second I become unhappy, we can leave. Go back to Forks and live in the same place we always have. Deal?"

"Sure." she smiled. We shook hands and laughed.

"Come on let's go." I said.

We ran back in the house and went all the way down to the living room.

I saw a white peice of paper taped to the front of the T.V.

_Bella,_

_Congradulations,_

_you have won the record deal with Big Machine Records. Now that you have explored your new house, it's time to get to work._

_Please drive to 1219 16th Avenue South L.A._

_See you there,_

_Big Machine._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and handed Alice the note.

"Wait, what do they mean 'drive' you don't have a car."

"I don't know, but who cares I'll walk."

I walked outside and looked up from where the door knob was.

".God."

There was a shiny yellow porsche in the drive way.

I looked at Alice before hopping in the driver's side.

I grabbed the keys off the dashboard and drove out of the long driveway.

"Alice." I squealed.

"What?"'

"I'm driving a porshce."

"I noticed." she laughed.

"I wonder what they're going to have me do. Maybe I'll get to record something today. Or maybe they'll just show me around. Or maybe they'll do both. Alice what do yo thinkn they'll have me do? I hope I get to stay there awhile. I wonder if I'll recognize any of the jugdes. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I'm really looking forward to this Alice."

"Slow down Bella! You'll see when you get there." she smiled.

"Alice you'll come with me right?"

"Yeah. I mean if you want me to."

"I do." I said barley letting her finish her sentence.

"Okay then."

"I'm excited Alice." I screamed.

Within about ten minutes we arrived at the label.

There was a big white sign across the top with the words BIG MACHINE RECORDS printed.

I got out of the car and tried to control myself.

I all but ran into the lobby. It was a small lobby, with one couch but it was a very stylish, which explained the house and the car. I walked up to the front desk. The person at the desk was the only person there, in the lobby that is.

"...please hold. Hello and welcome to Big Machine Records how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I-"

"Yes, yes Bella, I'm Macey. I'll be showing you aound today. Then you'll get to do some recording. You'll get your official scehdule later today."

"Okay." That was alot to take in.

"Well you have a long day ahead of you, let's get started."

"Okay, thanks."

She smiled and took Alice and I bakc into a long hallway.

"Now before we enter, I must warn you. This is the recording hall so make sure to be very quiet."

She opened the door and I saw a million little doors. I learned later that only two of them were really recording booths. I didn't kow much about Big Machine, I figured that they couldn't be very big yet.

"Okay, now I'll take you into our amin office and give you all of your paper work." she smiled and lead us down another hallway.

I walked into a small room. There wasn't any furniture yet. This must be a very new label.

There was a man sitting in the middle of the floor with his back turned to us.

"?" she asked.

He turned around. "Yes Macey?"

"I'm giving the tour to our new artist, Bella Swan."

"Oh," he stood up and walked to meet me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jason but you can call me Jay, everyone else does. I'm the owner of the label and as you can see it's very new. That's why we had the casting call. Since you won that means that you are the first person to put out a record from Big Machine. We also have a band for you."

"Wait I still get to play my guitair right?" I asked.

"Yes of course."

"Okay." I breathed smiling.

"Hey, I know that this is alot to take in. But before you know it this will seem like any other job you've ever had. Except from what I've heard more people seem to enjoy doing this more. All you have to do before you an start recording is sign some paper work."

"Okay." I smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind, all we have right now is the floor so-"

"Sure, no problem." I sat down as did Jay, Alice, and Macey.

"Okay," Jay started. "I'm going to just tell you what this all means." he opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off.

"How do I know you're not just telling me what I want to hear?"

"Bella, this i my business too. I want you to do weel."

"Good point."

"Well this one syas that you will release your first single to radio in July , that's roughly two onths since it is May. It also says that you have to release your first album in January. It also says that you must stay with Big Machine Records for two years no matter what. So you need to sign here, here and here." He handed me a pen after he pointed to the three lines.

He did this with each paper, summing it up and Alice said that she would read them all later. She was always better at that stuff than me.

"Okay Bella, are you ready to start recording?"

"Absolutley."

"Let's get going then."

I hopped up and all but ran to the recording hall.

"Which one?" I asked when Jay caught up wuth me.

"You can pick."

"Hm." which one did I want to first record in?

"This one." I pointed to the one on the left which looked a little bigger than the other one.

"Okay then. Oh, did you bring your gutair?"

"Um it's out in the truck. Alice will you go get it for me?"

"Sure." she was gone and I got in the booth.

I saw Jay sit down at the table outside the booth, but not in the hallway. That was where they contrloed the sound, the vocals. Pretty much everything.

I saw Jay's mouth move but I couldn't here what he was saying.

"What?" I mouthed.

He pointed to the headphones in front of me and I put them on.

"Okay Bella you pick what you want to sing and we'll just record you."

"Okay thanks."

Alice appeared with my gutair in hand.

She came ina dn gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Good luck." she smiled and gave me a qucik hug.

I started to play.

_"__She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

I looked up from my gutair to look at Jay, I didn't know where Alice and Macey haad gone. Probably to get the rest of the tour.

I saw a farmiliar face come up to Jay and hand him papers. It couldn't be.

And yet there he stood.

The boy that I took turns with on the tire swing.

The boy who I fought with over lolipops and tootsie rolls.

The boy who said he would beat me up after I pushed him into the swimming pool.

The boy that I dared to kiss me but ran the other way when he tried to.

The boy who I went down to the lake with and spent the whole day swimming.

The boy who I rode bikes with every day after school.

The boy that made fun of me because he mastered monkey bars before me... but I got him back by beating him at kickball.

The boy who's smile made my day.

The boy who I wrote about almost every night in my diary.

The boy who I had a crush on from the time I knew what crush was.

The boy who I wrote my first song about.

The boy who I laughed and cried with when I was little.

The boy that I never forgot about.

The boy who I left 10 years ago at an airport.

The boy that I loved was standing right in front of me.

Then he looked up and smiled at me... and I knew that was definetly him.

Edward Cullen.

I remembered that I still had to sing.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..."

"Great job Bella." said Jay.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Edward. He's new. Well everyone's new, but he's newer than Macey and most others who have been with me."

"Edward," I whispered to myself. "What's his last name?" I said in a tone that I hopped didn't sound too demanding.

"Uh, Cullen."

"Edward Cullen." I repeated, apparently too loud.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I said quietly.

"Okay Bella let's do that ong again."

"Kay." I grabbed my gutair and started to sing again.

_"She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretyy lights _

_and our Daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_growin' up and fallin' in love and our mamas smiled_

_and rolled their eyes_

_and said oh my, my, my, my..."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was around 11:30 and I had only sung three songs, yet I was very tired. I wondered when I would get used to the scehdule.

"Okay Bella, it's getting late why don't we do 'You Belong With Me' one more time and then call it a day."

"Alright."

_"You're on the phone with you're girlfriend _

_she's upset_

_she's going off about something that you said_

_and she doesn't get you're humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like _

_and she'll never get your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear T-shirts,_

_she's cheer captin and I'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find _

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see?_

_you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself_

_hey isn't this easy_

_and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I have'nt seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine I know you better than that_

_say what you doin' with a girl like that_

_'cause she wears high heels I wear sneakers_

_she's cheer ca[ptin and I'm on the bleacher_

_dreamin' bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see?_

_you belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_You belomng with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you smile when you know you're bpoutto cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams_

_think I know where you belong think I know i'ts with me _

_can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong eith me_

_Standing by and waiting at you back door_

_all this time how could you not know _

_baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me,_

_Have you ever thought just maybe,_

_You belong with me,You belong with me_

"Okay Bella you're free to go now."

"Okay." I walked out of the booth and got Alice, we were ready to go but Jay stopped us.

"Now make sure to be back here around 5:00 tomorrow."

"A.M.?" Alice's jaw dropped. I had'nt shown her my 5:00 to midnight schedule. That would change when I had released my first single to radio, but then my hours would be longer because I would be working on the album.

"Yes, didn't Bella tell you?"

"What, Bella why did-" I covered her mouth.

"We'll be here." I nodded.

"Okay. Bye guys."

"Bye." we turned around and walked out.

It was very dark outside, I saw two bright cars outside. One was our porshe, the other a silver Volvo.

"So Big Mahcine just gives everyone a nice new car." Alice joked and got in ours.

I saw a man walk out of the label behind me and I turned around without thinking.

It was Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

"Edward Cullen?" I asked unthinkingly.

"Yes?" he turned looking confused in the darkness.

"It's me. Bella Swan."

"Bella? Is that really you?" he walked toward me and I looked to Alice in the car. She rolled her eyes and took off knowing that Edward and I would want to catch up.

"I thought that it was just a coincidence. I'm sure there's more than one Isabella Swan out there. I can't believe that the one that came to Big Machine is the same one who I was best friends with." He laughed.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too." he gave me a hug.

"Well, I want to here how you've been. Where can we go to talk?"

"You haven't been in L.A. long have you?" I shook my head and he laughed.

"Come with me, we can go back to my house."

"Sure." He lead me to the passenger's side door and shut it behind me. He got in on the other side.

It was a short drive to his house only a few blocks. We didn't talk at all really.

We got there and I looked around a little. His house was very nice. It looked new.

"I just moved in." he explained as if he could read my mind.

"That's okay, I just moved into my house too." he laughed ad unlocked the door. It was a one story, Big Machine couldn't give everyone a huge house with six stories. I learned later that he had bought the house himself.

"So how long ago did you leave Forks?" I asked after I had been there about an hour.

"I left after graduation. I actually went to Arizona, but you weren't there."

"I went back to Forks."

"I sort of figured that." he laughed.

"So what did you do after you left Phoenix?"

"Well I moved here and I tried to do the whole musician thing for a few months, but that didn't work out. I met Jay at an open mic night a few weeks ago and he told me he was starting a new business. Big Machine Records. And here we are."

"Oh."

"So what have you been up to? Why did you go back to Forks?"

"Well I was hoping that you all would still be there but none of you were. Alice was the only one left so I stayed with her."

"Well what about your singing? How'd you get into that?"

"Well I always loved singing, and Alice told me about local competitions. She convinced me to compete and when I won, it sort of became a thing that I did on weekends. She heard about a casting call a few months later and convinced me to go to that. When I got a call saying that I got it I couldn't turn it down. I flew out early this morning and here we are."

"So, basically you you owe all this to Alice?"

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled and we both laughed.

"Speaking of Alice, I better get back. She'll get mad if I keep her waiting then wake her up at five tomorrow."

"Then don't wake her up." he smiled.

"Then she'll be mad that she missed going with me. If I don't get home now, she'll be mad either way."

"Okay then." he got up from the couch and walked me to the door.

"Well see you tomorrow." I said as I stood in his doorway.

"Tomorrow." he repeated.

We both knew what was suppose to happen here. The boy leans in then the girl leans in then they kiss and everything lives happily ever after. But I knew that Edward wouldn't let that happen. I hadn't seen him in years, at least 10. But he gave me a look tt looked like we had never separated.

You weren't supposed to fall in love with the boy next door. He was supposed to be boring and predictable.

But then he leaned...

then I leaned....

and our lips met in the middle.

His lips curved around mine, and he held my hands. It was honestly one of the best moments of my life. But it was so brief, so quick.

We pulled away both in shock and stared at eachother for a moment.

"Well good night Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." we both said awkwardly, but quickly, and I walked to my car.

Too bad that would never happen again. I knew that tomorrow would be awkward and we probably wouldn't speak to each other for awhile. But if there was one thing I learned from this...

that Edward Cullen was the farthest thing from predictable.


	13. Chapter 13

**WAY TO GO SUDDNELY REVIEWERS!!! You all reviewed so much that I'm not updating TwiTopics until later because you had the most reviews!!! Thank you so much and don't foget to review the chapter!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

I went to the grocery store after I left Edward's. Alice would be upset if she didn't have any coffee in the morning. I liked coffee but wasn't much of a coffee drinker. But I did have to get up at 5:00 tomorrow then I had to go until about midnight...I would need plenty of energy. I got the rest of the groceries and went home. I put it all away and then went upstairs. I looked in Alice's room.

She was turned on her side, her back facing me. She must have been asleep. I was actually tired myself.

I started to close her door and walk away.

"Don't try to get away with this." I heard her yell.

"Alice?" I walked back to her door and opened it up wide. She was sitting up on her bed wide awake, as if she was never asleep.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Well I wasn't. I wasn't waiting until morning for you to tell me about tonight."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds like you." I walked to go sit across from her. I crossed my legs like hers and sat down.

"So,"

"So what?" I played.

"Bella, you're kidding me. What happened with you and Edward?" she went wide eyed.

I laughed."I had fun. It was nice to see Edward. I haven't seen him in so long. We used to be best friends, I really loved seeing him. I mean it was great to have nothing else in the way, you know."

"No I don't know. Come on tell me more."

"I don't know Alice. I mean we went to his house and we talked, we watched T.V., talked about music, caught up with one another. That's about it." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh my God, you're so getting married!" I threw a pillow at her head and stood up.

"Come on Bella I saw how you looked at him. You can't deny that you still like him."

"Yes I can because there are no feelings." I stood in the doorway as I spoke. I would love to tel Alice all about how I still was in love with Edward Cullen, but I couldn't. With her being able to see Edward on a daily or bidaily basis now, I couldn't have her going around telling everyone about my feelings for him.

"Okay, but you can't say that when you're walking down the ailse."

"No I can't and I won't because there will be no wedding." I yelled back down the hall to her.

"Mark my words Bella, you and Edward Cullen will be married by the time your album goes number one."

"Since when will my album go number one?" I walked back down the hall to her.

"Mark my words Bella, your album will go to number one."

"Whatever you say Alice."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my room."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Uh," Not that I really had a room picked out. There were so many to choose from. But, spur of the moment I chose the one next to Alice's room.

"This one."

"Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight Alice."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up around 3:00 A.M. I knew that wouldn't last for long though. Three to three wouldn't work. I was just excited. I walked down stairs to the kitchen and made the coffee. I walked back upstairs to my room to get dressed.

I decided to unpack while I had the time to do it. I hung up all of my clothes and put all my jeans in the dresser. I put all my tee shirts, which wasn't many, in the drawer below that and went back downstairs. I would have to ask Alice what to wear today.

It was like the first day all over again. I wondered if this ever got boring.

I poured the cup of coffee and went up stairs to wake Alice up. She didn't want to be up until 4:00 but I couldn't wait for that, besides it was 3:30, that was close enough.

"Alice , Alice, Alice, Alice!" I ran into her room screaming.

She didn't wake up.

See Alice is like and on/off switch. She turns on when she wakes up, then goes off when she goes to sleep. Then she just need the alarm clock to turn her on again.

I grabbed the clock off her night stand and turned it backward.

She turned to reach for it, but since I was holding it she just hit the floor.

"Ow!" she screamed wide awake.

"Sorry, it's almost four and I need help with my outfit."

"Well what did you wear yesterday?" she still had her eyes closed, but she was standing.

"Uh, that white sundress and cowboy boots."

"Now do you know where it is?" she grabbed the alarm clock from me, she also slurred her words from drowsiness.

"Yeah." I said questioningly.

"Then wear that." she fell back and straightened out on her bed.

"No, no, no you're waking up now!" I pulled her hand so hard that she sat up and I dragged her out the door.

"Now come on I need your help!"

"Okay." she said once she was in my room. "What were the outfits you were thinking about?"

"Okay." I said, I stood up and went over to my closet. I had the three outfits I had thought about the night before hanging up in the front.

"There's this one." I pulled out a long white lace tank top with jean shorts, Summer in L.A.=at least 90% all day. Summer was winding down sure, it was September, but still.

"That's cute." she said. "What else?"

I hung that one back up and grabbed the next. "This." I said. It was a yellow sundress with small brown flowers all over it. Trust me it's alot better than it sounds.

"Okay, next?" Alice said.

I pulled out the last one. It was a long pair of jean shorts with a plain white tee shirt.

"Go with the tank top. It will look go on you." she said.

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." she went down stairs.

I got my guitar , walked outside and got in the car, I was driving today.

When we got to the studio I pulled up behind a silver Volvo. I felt a chill come over me. I didn't know exactly how awkward this would be, but I knew that it would be.

I walked in the building and went back to the recording booth as I was directed.

"Hey Jay." I said as I walked into the booth. I sat down on a stool and put my headphones on.

"Okay Bella, have you decided on a single that you want yet?"

"Well I was thinking about it and...I really want to go with _I'd lie_."

"Okay then I hope you really like that one because that's all your going to be singing today and probably tomorrow."

"That's fine. It'll be stuck in my head for awhile, but that's fine."

"Now you know since this is your first single, you will have to do a music video for it."

"Really?" I perked up, so did Alice.

"Yes, most singles have music videos Bella." he laughed.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Well let's get started." he smiled and I sang I'd Lie until lunch.

"Okay Bella, that's good. Be back here by 1:00" It was twelve now.

"Alright, see you later."

I walked out, leaving my guitar in the booth, and I drove down to a cafe on the end of the corner.

When I walked in, I had deja vu, I saw Edward, and as if that weren't surprising and awkward enough, he was sitting across from a guy with extremely curly blonde hair.

"Jasper?" I whispered to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, You know I've really been loving you latley, y'all rock! I have sixty reviews on this story! Like I said, love you! Well I'm probably going to post another chapter later tonigh because I'm really want to finish this cliff hanger. So look for it either today or first thing tomorrow morning. Lots of love!**

**PLT**

**~AliceSwift **

* * *

I didn't get it. Jasper and Alice had already said their goodbyes, and that was followed by Alice crying into my shoulder for two hours straight the night before we left.

Alice was about to walk right past him.

"Uh, Alice!" I pulled her elbow back. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, I mean it's a little crouded in here." I lied terribly.

"No it's not. The only people here are those two guys and those two old people sitting in the corner." she pointed to them.

"Alice I really think we should go somewhere else." I pleaed with her.

"Bella, we're already here, besides I'm starving. Let's just stay here."

"Alice I don't think-"

"Please please, please, please, Bella. I'm so hungry."

"Okay fine, but I get to choose where we sit."

"Okay, odd, but sure." she smiled and headed to the counter.

"Hi," she started to order.

I tried to see Jasper and Edward out of the corner of my eyes. Honestly, I didn't want to talk to either of them. With Edward, it would be awkward. With Jasper, it would be awkward. So what we had...was awkward. Period.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So do have everything ready?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't know if we should still go through with it."

"What, why, why not?"

"Because, because Bella and I kissed last night."

"Oh my God." he said sounding very girly.

"Dude, your such a chick."

"I'm sorry it's just sort of shocking. I mean the entire time I knew you and Bella, I never thought you had feelings for her."

"I sent you a thousand word message over myspace about how much I loved her, did you even read it?"

"Oh, that was from you?" I nodded.

"Sorry but, Alice messaged me and I had to answer hers first because I-"

"Shhh!" I said.

"What?"

"It's her, and Alice."

"Alice, I wanted to suprise her."

"Yeah well hen shut up and when they turn around run for the door."

"Okay."

They lingered in the doorway for awhile, Bella trying to convince Alice to go somewhere else. I hopped she hadn't seen us.

"Are they gone?"

"No, shut up."

Alice and Bella walked up to the counter and Bella was about to turn around to look at us.

"Go!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

We both ran for the doorway...once we got to the car...I realized we had forgotten one thing.

"You did leave money on the table like you were supposed to right?" he asked.

"What!? No, God."

"Dude calm down they didn't see us and besides even if they did what would they do?"

"Good point. I'll go bak in a couple hours and pay."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I waited but then felt Alice tugging on my shoulder.

"Bella, what do you want?" she must have been asking me for awhile, she sounded frustrated.

"But you hate veggie burgers."

"Yeah, yeah just get me whatever." I said.

They ran out in a hurry.

"Hey!" the man behind the counter yelled after them.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"No, it's not you two, those two guys didn't pay their bill. They owe twenty bucks."

"Oh, I got it." I dug into my purse and pulled out a twenty.

"You don't have to do that, if they don't pay it'll just come out of the waitor's salary."

"No, it's fine." I handed it to him.

"Well, the custumors always right." he put it in the cash register and then handed us our food.

"Here you go and thank you for covering their bill."

"No problem, thanks." I got our food and walked away.

I took my food off the tray and bit into it without thinking about what I was doing.

"Ew." I grabbed a napkin nd spit it out.

"I told you." she took a bite of hers.

"Sorry, I was just distracted." I took the tomatoe off the sandwhich and ate that.

"By what?"

"You do realize who those guys were right?"

"No."

"Edward and," I stopped myself. I didn't want her to break donw crying. She loved Jasper and I didn't want to hurt her even more.

"Edward and who?"

"Edward and Jay, they uh were sitting behind us." I started to nibble on the lettace.

"Really, I thought that Jay didn't take lunched he thought they were a waste of time."

"Uh, yeah Jay is uh, Edward's nickname for his girlfriend Jaylee."

"Jaylee?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

I nodded quickly.

"But I thought he said that two guy walked out."

"Uh...um...I uh...he could've... uh."

"Bella who were those two guys?"

"Edward and...Jasper." She nodded slowly.

"That's cool. We better get back." She ran out of the place leaving me sitting there.

"Uh, Alice!"

I went up to the counter to pay, no need to be like Edward and Jasper.

"How much?" I asked with a smile.

"Uh, twenty dollars and thirty-two cents."

I gave him a twenty and a one.

"Thanks." he said handing me my change.

"No problem." I turned to walk away.

I was almost to the door before he stoped me.

"Hey wait!" he called.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"I don't usually do this but...do you want to do something tonight? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

I considered this. This might be the perfect way to get over Edward. I hadn't had a boyfriend, or on a date, since I was in the sixth grade. This might be good for me.

"Sure why not."

"So meet me here...around eight?"

"Sure."

"Cool." I turned away and was at the door before he stopped me again.

"Hey, I think that if I'm taking you out I should know your name."

"My name's Bella, Bella Swan. What's your's?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black." I walked out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

I went outside and the Porsche was gone...as was Alice. It was only a few blocks to the label any way.

I was exactly on time when I walked in.

"Hey," I saw Alice sitting by Jay with an out of it look on her face.

"What?" she jumped when I touched her shoulder.

"Calm down. I just wanted to let you know that you sort of left me there."

"Yeah about that-" she opened her mouth to speak but then didn't say anything.

"Sorry." she turned her head forward.

"It's okay." I walked into the booth slowly and Jay sat down next to Alice in a few minutes.

"Alright Bella, I just got off the phone with your band and they said that they'll be able to come by the studio tomorrow."

"Okay, cool."

"Alright let's go again." he said.

I began to play.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"_

"Great." he said.

* * *

Later that night I was getting ready for my date with Jacob.

I was a little nervous. I mean I had only said a few sentences to the guy. I felt like I was taking a huge risk, something I didn't do very often. I had blue jeans on with a very cute purple tank top. I probably had way too much make-up on, I never did more than eyeliner and a little eyeshadow.

"Look who's all dressed up." Alice said walking in my room. She was wearing pajamas and had a small bowl of ice cream in her hands.

"Alice, it's only eight o'clock what's with the p.j.s?"

"Well I was planning on cuddling up with a bag of popcorn, carton of ice cream and the movie A Walk To Remember. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me but it looks like you have other plans."

"What Kind of ice cream do you have?" I asked.

"Cotton Candy." It was my favorite ice cream since ever.

"Well..maybe I could cancel." I was about to pick up the phone when she stopped me. He'd given me his number on the back of my receipt.

"Wait..." she held the phone. "Cancel what with who?"

"Okay well, you know that guy at the diner?"

"The old guy in the corner?"

"No the on behind the counter?"

"Oh, yeah what about him?"

"Well he asked me out and I'm going for it." She smiled at me, but I spoke before she could "But I could always stay home I haven't seen A Walk To Remember in like a year and a-"

"No Bella, you're so going on this date!!!"

"But Alice I-"

"Nervous?"

"Yes." I nodded

"Bella, don't be. It's not like you're going to marry the guy. Just have a nice time. If it goes well, then maybe you should think about going out again. If not then just forget about it. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Alice. What time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"Almost eight."

"I've got to go. Have fun with your movie." I teased.

"Have fun with your date." I left the room.

* * *

It was around eight and I decided that it was time to go back and pay for our lunch today.

This was sure to be embassasing, but it would be better than stealing. I drove down tot diner and walked in.

I saw that the guy was still behind the counter.

"Hey, I um sort of left the diner earlier without paying for my and my friend's meal. It's a long story. Can I still pay for it now?"

"Only if you tell me why you left." he said.

"Okay well there's this really amazing girl and we kissed last night, but when-"

"Do you like her?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but when I saw her I didn't want her to know that I was here, and my friend didn't want her to know that he was here it would ruin this whole thing, look I don't know why I'm telling you this. Can't I just pay?"

"What's her name?"

I shook my head. "What?"

"The girl that you kissed, what's her name?" He looked over my shoulder and waved.

"Her name is-"

"Bella." we both said at the same time. He couldn't tell that I was talking, his voice was loud and excited.

"Hi Jacob. Hey Edward."

"Oh you guys know each other? No wonder you paid for his food."

"Bella, you didn't have to do that."

"No it's okay." I looked up at him and he smiled back at me.

"Well, I'll be just a minute. Let me clock out real quick." he left to the back.

"What was that about?"

"Well, he asked me to go on a date with him and I sort of said yes." she said awkwardly.

"Oh, well uh. Have fun, I guess." I returned the awkwardness.

"Okay, I'll call you. He looks like seventeen we shouldn't be out very long."

"Okay then."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I walked out of the diner. I was so mad. I hated that someone would have the nerve to even think about asking Bella out. I loved her and I always had. Who did he think he was asking her out like that?

I raced home, trying not hit any cars as I did.

But I swear, if he did anything to hurt her...let's just say that he wouldn't be coming into work the next day...or month.

* * *

With in a half hour we were at the movies.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked.

"I don't mind, you can pick."

"Okay then, two for Transformers Revenge of the Fallen." he got our tickets and lead us back to theater.

We sat down just as the movie was starting. I we sat in the back row.

The movie was about half way over when Jacob put his arm around me. And it was really really really awkward, really really awkward. I wasn't sure what to do. I could make an escape and go get something to drink, or say that I had to use the bathroom. Then again I would still have to come back. I couldn't do that to him. I could politely tell him that I had only known him for one day and it was really really really awkward that he had his arm around me. Or, I could do what about 90% of other people would do in this situation, suck it up and deal.

I made it through the rest of the movie, suprising myself. The drive back to my house was silent, like the ride to the movies. I walked up to my door with Jake, as he had told me to call him, and I tried to open the door but it was locked. I had forgotten my key.

"Alice!" I banged on the door. She didn't answer, I had wondered if she had fallen asleep. "Alice!"

"Hey, why don't you come back to my place?" he asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not mine, but my parents are out of town, and they won't be back until tomorrow morning, don't worry about Alice, just come on back in the car."

"Uh, no. I have to get really early tomorrow, and I have to go to the studio and meet my new band and I-" he cut me off. With his lips.

I tried to push him off of me, but he was huge for only being about 17. He pulled away.

"What about now?" he asked. I started at him. Did he honestly think that was going to get him anywhere? I turned to the door.

"Alice!" I waited. "You know what why don't you just go home, I'll just run around back and go in from there. Thanks for the movie." I slipped off my shoes knowing that he would run after me, ad I was wearing heels. I always did at the worst time possible. I started to back away but he caught my arm.

"Bella, don't go! Get back in the car!"

"Jake, I can't I already told you why." he strangled my wrist.

"Bella, just do it." I tried to pull away, but I was getting no where. My wrist was really starting to hurt.

"Jake, stop! You're hurting me!" I screamed hoping Alice would hear me.

"Bella, get in the car!"

"No!" I some how managed to pull away.

Then I ran. I ran with all of my strength. I ran all the way around the house without tripping. I made it up the stairs and into the house. I locked the door and turned my back on it. I slid my back down te door and startes crying. I heard his car start up and go down the street, he probably thought that I was calling the police.

I sat there for a good ten minutes and cried. I knew that if I didn't do anything that he would come back. I went up to the bathroom and cleaned up my make-up. I went down to the living room and saw Alice. Sprawled out on the couch. Two cartons of ice cream, three empty bags of popcorn, and A Walk To Remember still playing.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What?" she perked up.

"Go up to bed. Your gonna hurt your back sleeping on the couch."

"Uh, no no no. Tell me about your date. Alice I would, but I should just tell you tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Alice, you're coming down off the sugar. You wouldn't remember anything I told you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay." she got up and trudged up to bed and I cleaned up the coffee table. I then remembered that I was supposed to call Edward. I knew that no longer how late I called he would still answer. I got my phone and called his number. Unlike Jake's I knew it by heart.

"Bella!' he answered enthusiastically.

"Hey Edward."

"So, how was your date?"

"Uh, it was fine. I guess."

"Well, hey that doesn't sound very good. Why don;t you tell me more about it on a real date? With me."

"Uh, um, sure Edward, that sounds great."

"Well, it's only about ten now, what do you say. I'll pick you up in ten? We can come back to my house if you want?"

"That sounds nice."

"See you soon, goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the really bad editing on the last chapter. I didn't realize it was so bad when I posted it. But, I guess that's what I get when I post chapters at four o'clock in the morning running on no sleep. But hey...that's summer. **

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

"Jasper, Jasper!" I yelled, right after hanging up with Bella.

"What?" he came from down the hall way. He was staying here for the party.

But, he was not staying here tonight.

"You have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a date with Bella and I'm not having you interrupt us."

"Well, where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere, I don't know."

"Edward," he looked at me contently. "Are you really going to push me, your best friend, out on the streets for some girl?"

"You know it's not some girl, it's Bella. And I need you gone. Here," I handed him $300. "Go find something to do for the rest of the night. Have your cell on so I can call you when you can come back."

"Gladly." he looked at the money and walked out.

I grabbed my car keys and ran out side, passing Jasper, who was walking to his car, as I did.

I started the car and took off. Pretty soon I was at Bella's, she had given me her address the other night.

I knocked on the door and she answered right after the first knock. If I didn't pull my hand down, I would have hit her forehead.

"Hi Edward." she said.

"Bella." I said as she shut the door behind her.

"Bella, aren't you warm in that?" she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark skinny jeans. She looked fine, but it was the middle of Summer. Even I was wearing short sleeves.

"Uh, no not really."

"Okay." I said as I opened her door. She looked at me, surprised, before she got in.

We drove to my house, only a few blocks away from hers. Which was good. I liked knowing that I was so close to her all the time. I wasn't use to that. Pheonix and Forks aren't in any way close to each other.

I opened her door for her again when we got to my house.

"So, I see that you still have no furniture." she laughed.

"No, but the movers are coming tomorrow after work so I'll have couches and chairs to sit in. Don't worry, I won't make you sit on the ground every time you come over. Just tonight." we both laughed before sitting down.

"So how was your 'date'." I asked putting air quotes around the word. Seventeen. Ha.

"We just went, saw the movie, and left. Nothing special." she smiled.

"Oh."

"So, you're getting your furniture tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Do you need any help? I could come by after work."

"Well, sure that would be great." I just needed to ditch Jasper somewhere and things would be great. Emmett and Rose were supposed to come tomorrow, maybe he could stay with them.

"I'll be here."

"Good." I smiled.

"So are you having fun in L.A.?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't really gotten to see much besides the label and back to my house but it's been fun."

"Well, let's fix that."

"What do you mean?" she asked honestly confused.

"Let's go. I know my way around. I'll show you L.A."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry for the poor editing on the last chapter. My fault. I don't use beta or anything like that, never really got the point. Until now that is. Oh well, if you were confused at all then just let me know and I'll set you straight. **

**Love ya,**

**PLT**

**~AliceSwift**

* * *

I lead her outside to my car and opened her door for her when we reached it. She got in and I went around to the other side. I knew that Bella wouldn't want to go see big tourist attractions or places with tons of people. I knew exactly where I wanted to take her.

* * *

I was really excited from what I saw of L.A. I loved. I knew that where ever Edward took me I would love it because I was there with him. He knew me. He would get it right.

With in a half hour he stopped driving.

"Okay." he said when he opened my door. "Close your eyes."

"Edward, I thought you wanted me to see L.A. How am I supposed to do that with my eyes closed?"

"Very funny, now close your eyes." I did as he said. He took my hand and lead me out of the car.

I was wearing my tennis shoes so I didn't exactly know were we were. I could feel that I was walking either on the street or sidewalk, I knew that if I was walking over anything else I would trip. Then I stepped down. I knew that it wasn't pavement anymore, it sort of felt like grass. Then I stepped down once more and my foot almost sunk into the ground. I heard Edward laugh at my gasp from behind me.

I knew then that I was on sand.

I walked about two more feet when he told me to open my eyes.

I looked out over the ocean and smiled.

"Edward." I said holding back tears. He took both of my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"Bella," he searched my face, as if looking for words. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I thought that it would be like the last one. But it wasn't.

He kissed me slowly, it lasted longer this time. Our lips moved together. It was too perfect, which was exactly why it had to end.

He pulled away. I looked in his eyes and I could tell that he still wanted to kiss me, I just didn't know why he wouldn't. I smiled then I grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer to me.

"Have to catch me first." I ran into the water and he, of course, caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laughed hysterically, as did he.

"You really shouldn't tease me like that." he sighed.

"Why not, it's fun."

"Well so is this." he smiled before splashing me. The cold water made me scream, but it only made me love him more.

He started running toward the sand.

"Oh no." I ran and jumped on his back, pulling him down into the water with me.

We eventually stood up, both soaked, and he turned me to face him. It was completely dark now.

He tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear. His face was just inches from mine. I stayed here for awhile, before his lips crushed against mine. I smiled underneath his lips. This was the kiss, the second kiss, the longer one after the first awkward one. This was when you knew you were with a great guy, and knew that you loved him.

"Who's out there?" we heard a voice call from behind us.

We both yanked away quickly, neither of us wanting to.

"Who's there!" the voice yelled. We heard a car door slam and looked up. Police lights, there were more men with dogs.

"Come on." he whispered. He took my hand and pulled me toward the dock.

"Get down." he said. I sunk down so I could just see over the wood.

"We know you're out here." the man called. It was very dark, we still didn't know where he was standing, but he was getting closer. You could tell by where his voice was coming from.

I saw his flashlight turn on. I looked at Eward who was trying to see where he was going.

The man turned and scanned over the water with his light. He was only about a yard away from us.

"This is private property, you're not aloud out here with out the owner's permission." he called firmly. His light was getting closer to me and I went down before he could catch my face. I met Edward underneath. I opened my eyes under the water, it didn't bother me that much. I saw Edward and he smiled at me. We listened to the voices above the water, there were two now, coming from right above us. He nodded his head to the right and slid under the dock. I followed him. There was just enough space to keep our heads above the water. We both came up silently.

"Did you find them?" a woman's voice asked.

"No, but the owner said that they heard voices out here."

"They're house is literally, a mile away from here. How can they hear that far?" I didn't realize that we were so loud.

"Good point, let's go." we heard their footsteps trail off the dock and on to the sand. We peeked over the dock just in time to see their car drive away.

"Let's go, hurry." he said. We got out of the water and ran up to this car. I surprised myself, apparently under pressure, I don't trip. It had been proven twice tonight.

We ran to his car and, even this time, he opened my door for me. I got in quickly and he ran around to the drivers side. He put it in reverse and then turned before speeding away. It was a silent ride back to his house.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it was private property." he said as we entered his house.

"No it's fine. It was actually kind of fun, almost being caught and all." he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it was Bella." I shivered, he had the air on high.

"You're cold." he said.

"No, I'm fine really."

"No you're not. I'll be right back." he laughed and went down the hall.

"Here," he handed me a sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Go put these on."

"Edward really, I'm fine."

"You know, I would feel alot better about all this if you put them on." he smiled

"Well for you," I smiled and went down the hall to the bathroom.

I changed quickly and returned to the living room with in minutes. He was sitting up against the wall, texting. When he saw I back he put his phone away and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"So why did you take me to the beach Edward?" I asked as I sat down.

"I know how much you love the water." he smiled at me.

"How?" I shook my head, thinking about how incredible he was.

"Well, you remember that lake in the middle of Forks?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"You wanted to go there everyday, and from what I hear you still loved the water a few months ago."

"Who'd you her that from?"

"Alice, I called her few days ago."

"You? Called Alice?"

"She is my sister."

"Yes, but before you moved here you hardly spoke to her."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Like what?" he looked at me.

"Like me, innocently trying to take you to the beach and then us almost getting arrested." we laughed at my stupidity.

"Hey, you don't know if they would have arrested us or not."

"Well if they took the time to call the police, they would have time to at least press charges."

"Oh well. At least it was fun."

"Yeah, it was." he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"What time is it?" I asked after another hour of talking.

"It's almost one, why?"

"I have to go, would you mind driving me back?"

"No not at all."

"Thanks you so much."

"No problem, it's half my fault that you're still here."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I laughed knowing that wasn't how he meant for it to come across.

"Maybe I wanted it to." he said jokingly.

"Ughh." I punched his arm playfully. He laughed and opened the front door for me.

We walked out to his car and he drove away.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours. At work." I said.

"Okay Bella. Goodnight." he leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Goodnight Edward." I got out and went inside, I remembered my key this time. He waited for me to get in before he drove off.

I watched him turn away before turning around. Alice was standing there.

"Alice," I gasped. "You scared me."

"I'm not sugar high anymore."

"Alice it's late can't we just go to bed?" I tried to push past her but she caught my shoulder.

"Come on tell me about your night really quick."

"Well, I went to the diner around eight and we went to go see the new Transformers movie and that was real awkward but that was okay because he turned out to be a jerk then I called Edward and he took me to the beach u but he didn't know that it was private property and the police showed up but we got away then we went back to his house and I've spent the last couple hours there. Night." I pinched her cheek and tried to push past her again.

"Woah, woah, woah." she caught my shoulder again.

"Real jerk?"

"I'm fine."

"Beach with Edward?"

"We had fun."

"Police?"

"No charges."

"Back to his house?"

"Nothing happened."

"Who's pants?"

"Edward's."

"Nothing happened?"

I nodded.

"We'll talk in the morning."


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up around four the next morning and quickly got dressed in the blue short sleeved shirt and jean shorts that I had set out last night before bed, knowing I would be tired when I woke up. I knew that Alice was already down stairs. Waiting to hear about last night. I went down stairs lazily, still trying to open my eyes all the way.

I saw Alice standing at the counter making coffee. She turned to face me. I groaned at her peppy smile as I walked down the stairs. There is nothing more annoying than peppy people in the morning. And Alice was always peppy.

"Good morning." she chimed as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning." I said lazily.

"Someone tired from their big date night last night?" she pulled out a chair and sat next to me.

"No, I'm always tired when I wake up, you know that." I said accusingly.

"Yeah, but I've been up for an hour trying to think of a way to bring it up." she paused. "So...."

"Okay well, after I left here, the first time, I went to the diner and Jake drove me to the movies. We saw the new Transformers movie and it was sort of awkward. So we left and he drove me home, and then I called Edward and he picked me up. Then he took me to the beach and we were having so much fun. Then the police came and said that it was private property and we weren't supposed to be there. But we didn't get caught because we hid under the dock. So then we went back to his house and I was really cold so he gave me some of his clothes to change into. There is your exclamation for the pants. After that we hung out there and talked until a few hours ago. Then I came home, talked to you, and went to sleep. End of story."

"Wait, but ast night you told me that jake turned out to be a jerk." I played with the braclets on my wrist to cover up all traces of the scar I had from his hand.

"Uh, yeah. He invited me to go back to his house with him."

"Gross."

"Yeah, but it's fine now. I mean I won't go back to that diner again, I mean awkward, but, whatever." This is what I did when I lied, luckily this time I stopped myself before I could ramble on anymore. It was true that Jake did that, but it wasn't all he did.

"Oh, that was really it?"

"Yeah." I nodded quickly.

"Okay. Well, we better get going, you slept late, it's almost five." she started for the door.

"But, I didn't get to eat breakfast." I argued.

"Well, to bad. You chose sleep over breakfast." she pulled me towards the door.

"Oh, yeah silly me for wanting to sleep for more than three hours." she slammed the door behind us.

* * *

We walked into the studio and back to the recording booth. I was so excited, I had a band. It sounded so cool, and a little other worldly to me.

I heard the sound of drums and electric guitars. I knew that this was going to be awesome. I turned and saw five people with instruments.

I saw Jay outside of the booth, as always, and he smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to meet your band?"

"No, I would rather wait, yes I want to meet them." he pointed to the door and I went inside, him following after me and Alice coming after him.

"Okay this is-" he began, about to introduce the people in front of us.

"No, no, no. I got this." a red head, and when I say red I mean red, girl said. "Josh Williams on electric guitar." she pointed to him and he played a few chords for me. "Rachel Clark on banjo." she pointed to the other side of the now crowded booth and I turned to see a girl with short blond hair and she also played a few chords. "Brooke Wilson on Bass." a short girl with short black hair stepped up beside her and strummed for a few seconds. "Tyler Woods on drums." she said like a football announcer, as she did all the others, and let me tell you. That Tyler rocked those drums like no body's business. "And me, Hayley Thomas." she played the fiddle quickly. "On fiddle."

I stood there for awhile, in awe. Then I looked at Hayley. "We're going to get along great." I said and we hugged as if we had known each other for our whole lives.

"Okay, okay." Jay said. "We need to get to work, you guys already know that Bella is working on her single, I'd Lie, and you have all learned that, right?" they nodded. "Alright then, let's get going then."

* * *

We played all day, taking our lunch break together of course, and then singing for the rest of the time.

"Okay guys, you're all free to go." Jay said.

"Cool." I took off my headphones and followed Hayley out of the booth. Since they weren't used to this all day working thing yet, they left soon. I told Alice that I was going over to Edward and that he would drive me home, so she could take the Porsche.

"Hey Jay?"

"Yeah." he turned around to face me.

"Uh, do you know where Edward might be?"

"Um probably in his office."

"He has an office?"

"Bella, we have a total of five employees and you're one of them, everyone has an office."

"Wait, I don't have an office."

"You haven't gotten a chance to see your whole house yet huh?" I shook my head.

"It's in there." I laughed and he pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks." I smiled and turned away.

I saw a door that was still open.

I heard clicking of a keyboard inside and I saw him sitting in front of his laptop.

"Knock, knock." I said and knocked on his door. H looked up and smiled at me. He put his laptop down on his desk and walked over to me.

"So you still coming?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I."

"Well, it's just because to sound that good in the recording booth, you must be tired."

"No way, it's easy to be this good." I said sarcastically, and we both laughed at my fake sass.

"No, seriously, you thought I sounded good?"

"Bella, anyone that has ever heard you thinks you sound good."

"But you haven't met everyone that has ever heard me."

"Well, if you have always sounded that good then I don't need to meet them to know that they thought that you were talented."

I laughed. "Thanks." he kissed me and headed back to his computer.

"Hey, what do you do here anyways?"

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm Jay's second."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've known each other for months, I mean when I met him this was still all in his head, he didn't even have a name yet."

"Wait, you didn't have anything to do with my getting the record deal did you?"

"Bella, when you auditioned I was back here working things out with Jay. We had different people pick you. You underestimate yourself Bella, you're better than you think. Come on let's go." he slung his arm over my shoulder and lead us put to his car.

* * *

We got into his house and he got a phone call in about ten minutes.

"Okay sure bye." he hung up and sighed in aggravation.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was the moving company they can't get a truck out here until tomorrow morning."

"What time?" I asked.

"Well, they said the earliest they could be here was four, so I was going to ask Jay for a few hours off tomorrow morning."

"Well, okay I'll help until five."

"That would be great." he smiled at me.

"So I guess we have one more night of sitting on the floor." he walked over and sat down against the wall, I followed him.

I sat down and he smiled at me. "Hey you're birthday's coming up soon right?"

"Yeah in about a week." I nodded.

"What do say I take you out to dinner."

"I don't know, I don't think I want to go anywhere with you anymore. In fact I think I'll talk to Jay about getting you fired tomorrow morning."

He looked at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

"Ha ha, very funny." we both laughed.

"No, Edward I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Good, I'm glad you do." I looked at him and his eyes bored into mine. There were a few awkward moments of silence before he thought of something to bring up.

"So uh, how's the single going?"

"I think it'll turn out good. I don't know for sure though. All I know is that I haven't sung any other songs and probably won't for about another week or two."

"You know I can hear you in my office Bella, you sound amazing. Anything you put out there will be amazing too."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"Edward, I don't know. I just feel like something else will go wrong."

"What do you mean something else?"

"I just mean that, uh-?"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know when you're lying Bella."

"Really, Edward it's nothing." he grabbed my hands and played with the bracelets I had placed there early this morning.

I looked down, watching his fingers just miss the bruise and the wide scar that I had on my wrist. He looked from my face to my wrist and back again.

"Bella what's on your wrist?"

"Edward please don't." I said crying.

He slowly moved the bracelets up my arm and stared at the scar and bruise combination on my wrist.

"Bella," he sighed as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Bella, please tell me you didn't do this."

"No." I chocked on my words.

"Then who did?" I could tell that anger brewed in his expression.

"Bella, just tell me."

I looked up at him.

"Jacob Black." I said as the tears backed up.

"That kid you went out with the other night?" I nodded.

"Are you kidding me? You're out of my sight for one night...and this happens?"

"Edward there's nothing we can do now. He's gone."

"What did he do to you Bella?"

"Well I was trying to run from him and he grabbed my wrist."

"Why were you trying to run?"

"He asked me to come back to his house, and he got really mad when I didn't say yes right away."

"Wait wait, wait he invited you to come back to his house with him?" he stood up.

"Yeah but I said no everything is fine."

"No Bella everything isn't fine. Someone hurt you to the point where you have a bruise and I didn't know about it for days. That's not okay with me." I stood up to face him.

"Edward please stop. It not his fault you didn't know, it's mine. I kept this from you to avoid all this."

"Bella, if he didn't do this to you, you wouldn't have had to hide anything from me."

"Edward, what are you going to do about it the damage has been done."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 1:00 why does it matter?"

"I'm going to kill him." he stormed out the door.

"Edward!" I called after him and I followed him out the door, the wind was blowing hard throwing my hair in my face.

"Edward, what are you going to do?"

"Bella, I'll be back in about a half hour, just go back inside so I don't have to worry about you anymore."

I looked at him and turned back inside. I watched his car drive away and knew where he was headed.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alic's number.

"Alice I need your help."

"What do you need."

"I just need you to bring the Porsche up to Edward's and then drive me down to the diner, I'll explain on the way."

She agreed without any questions, and hung up.

* * *

She was there with in about ten minutes and I told her about Jake.

"I have to say I'm sort of Team Edward here. I mean Jake hurt you, seriously. Who knows what else he could do to you."

"I still don't though, what if Edward hurt him, I mean when he left he was really mad."

"Bella, do you even realize that the only reason he's doing this is because he loves you. I don't think he would do this for just any girl Bella. He really cares about you." she said as we pulled up to the diner.

I saw Edward's volvo and Jake's car both sitting in the street. The two being the only ones there. I pondered on Alice's words. I guess they made sense, maybe Edward did really care about me.


	19. Chapter 19

**I love you guys for reviewing this story! Suddenly know has 104 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys. Please continue to review, let's see if we can get to 150.**

**Lotsoflove (what should have been lol)**

**PLT!!!**

**  
~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

Alice pulled up to the diner and I told her to stay in the car.

"But I want to come!" she said as I unbuckled the seat belt.

"No Alice this is my problem."

"But I live with you and if you get emotionally scared then I want to know exactly what happened, so would it be better if I were there so I could share your pain?"

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds?'' she gave me a long look.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I walked out of the car, I could tell that Edward had been here for at least five minutes, but I didn't know what he could do with that five.

* * *

I walked into the diner and saw that Jake was the only one there.

"Hey can't you read? We're closed."

"Yeah, but the door was open. Hey you went out with that Bella girl the other night right."

"Yeah what do you care?'

"I don't I was just wondering how it went."

"Well, I don't know. Why would I tell you?'

"Because I work with Bella. I night be able to convince her to go back out with you if you tell me how it went."

"Okay well we went and saw a movie then I drove her back."

"She told me that you asked her to go back to your house with her."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? What did you see in her that amazes you so much?"

"Nothing, we barley talked the whole time. Dude have you seen her? She's hot."

"So that's the only reason you wanted her, because of her looks?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that when she came to work the next morning she had a scar on her wrist. She said that it was from you."

"Dude, you know what, she probably lied."

"Dude shut up you know you hurt her."

"Dude, I'll beat the dude out of you."

"Why don't you come on this side of the counter and say that." I said.

He jumped over the counter and came inches from my face.

"You really want to fight then fine. Let's go. Don't know why you care, but fine."

"I care because I care more about Bella then I do about anything, and I wouldn't do that to her."

"You don't think I don't care about her too."

"You just told me that you didn't." I caught him in his attempted lie.

"Shut up." he punched me, making my head turn.

I turned to face his smirk. I punched him back making him fly into the counter.

I thought I heard a car pull up outside.

It couldn't be.

* * *

I stormed in the diner and watched as they fought. I didn't know what to do.

Jake punched Edward in his stomach and Edward kicked Jake in his shin.

"Edward!" I yelled as I stood outside of the two.

"Bella go home!' He yelled to me.

"No until you stop!" I said tears in the corners fo my eyes.

"Bella please," he begged as he turned to look at me.

"No!" I said. Jake grabbed his shirt from behind, throwing him into the counter.

Edward stood up and grabbed Jake. I couldn't tell what happened from then on.

Too fast.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Bella go!'

"Then stop!"

"Go home Bella!" Edward turned and pushed me to the ground.

I looked up at him in shock.

"Bella I-"

I shook my head as I stood up, and I slowly backed out of the building.

* * *

I couldn't believe what i had just done.

"Cha ching one for Jake." Was all that was said. He sounded fine.

"Dude, she wants you to go after her." he said and I turned back to look at him.

"Go, before I stop you." he shewed me away and out the door.

"Bella!" I yelled after her, she had parked around the corner.

She walked harder, and fatser I could tell that she was mad at me.

"Bella!" I caught her shoulder and turned to face her, she was up against the brick wall.

"Edward." she looked up at me, mad, not crying. "When you see me at work, don't talk to me, when you see me at the diner don't look at me, because you and me are done." she pushed me off of her and stormed away.

* * *

**Oh snap!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for the reviews, we're getting closer and closer to 200. **

**Not that I'm pressuring.**

**Well maybe a little.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Alice, he's probably coming right now. Can we just go?" I said not far from yelling.

"He's coming?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me. She was holding the keys in her hand and pushed herself up to look over the seat.

I nodded and she turned sideways to look at me.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait for him huh?"

"Alice, I don't have time for this can you just go?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Will you.?"

"No, I won't."

"Will you please just go?"

"No thanks, but nice thought trying to use your manners, maybe you should use them more often."

I saw Edward turn the corner.

"Alice, please he's right there." she looked at me and I knew what she wanted.

"Yes I'll tell you everything later."

"All you had to say." she put it in gear and hit the gas.

We drove off and I looked back in the mirror on the side of the car.

All I saw was Edward, standing there.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, not as early as I would have liked. I was up late last night writing a new song. I knew I would be writting more this week too.

I wrote about what I knew.

And I wrote it in a million different ways.

This was something I knew very well.

And something I knew I could twist in a million different ways.

I had plans to go out to lunch with the band later today. Of course I wouldn't let them know what happened last night and I swore Alice to secrecy last night. I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Jake would, but who would believe him?

I got dressed grabbed a bagel and ran outside where Alice was waiting for me.

"Sleepy much?" she said.

"As always much?"

"You look okay exceot you need to brush your hair, there's a brush in the glove department."

"You keep a hair brush in the glove department?" I said yawning the question.

"Don't you?"

"No."

We gave each other a long look.

"Well you should."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Look at your hair."

So I grabbed the hair brush. Out o the glove department, and hopped that I would never have to think that sentence again.

* * *

"Alright guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's hit it." Hayley.

"Cool."

We all left the booth and Alice stood behind me talking to Rachel, they had really hit it off the other day. Rachel must be into fashion, like alot.

I was talking to Hayley when I saw Edward in the hallway. We both froze and I heard all chatter stop.

I pushed past him and I could feel his glare on my back as I did. The rest of them talking behind me about the cold stare.

"That was icy, why?" Hayley asked me.

"Um, just an inside joke of ours." I said, hopping it was believable.

"Oh, I was going to say. Aren't you to like, meant for each other or something like that?" she held her hands together and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, uh, something like that." I faked a smile and we arranged where we were going to go to eat. Of course we all couldn't fit in one car so we rode separately.

"What the heck was that with Edward?" Alice asked as she got in.

"I don't know."

"So what'd you tell Hayley?"

"Inside joke."

"Okay, I can work with that."

Other than that it was a silent ride to the diner.

We were all seated, at some restaurant that Tyler suggested. I wasn't going near that diner, ever again.

Not after that.

"So, I feel like we should get to know each other more. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Josh agreed.

"Okay, okay, so how about if we each go around the table, and say our full name, one thing about ourselves, our favorite food, and eye color." Brooke said.

"Awesome, whos' going to start?" I asked and they all looked at me.

"Okay fine. Um, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I have a brothe named Emmett, my favorite food is mushroom ravioli, and my favorite color is pink. Next." I looked beside me where Rachel sat.

"Well my name is Rachel Ann Clark, my parents are divorced, my favorite food is green beans, and my favorite color is blue."

"Awe, my parents are divorced too."

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, since I as like six. Don't worry about it I know you feel like you're the only one but you're not. I promise." I said and winked at her.

"Okay, okay, I actually like talking about myself." Tyler said who was sitting next to her.

"Conceited." I heard Hayley cough, we all laughed.

"Sorry, I had something stuck in my throat." she touched her neck as she spoke.

"What your water?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it." she nodded, took another sip, and smiled.

"Alright well, my name is Tyler Bradley Woods, I play drums for Bella Swan, my favorite color is orange and my favorite food is fried chicken."

"Really, you're that uninteresting that you had to say that you play drums in a band, for the person sitting here in front of you?" Brooke asked.

"Ever think that I'm normal and you guys are weird."

"Nope." she said.

"Well moving on what about you Alice."

"What?" she looked up fomr her phone that was in her lap. We looked at her and she got what he asked her.

"No this is a band thing not a me thing." she pointed to herself.

"Alice, you know you're part of the band." Josh said making it sound as cheesy as possible. "No seriously, aren't you Bella's pet or something?"

"Josh!' I said, trying to prevent a smile.

"Well?"

"Alice is not my pet, she's my best friend and she's the reason you have a job. I would never have auditioned if it wasn't for her."

"Alice come on, shut Bella up and tell us about yourself. Please." he said.

"Well my name is Mary Alice Brandon, I have a brother name Edward, um, my favorite food is grapes and my favorite color is purple."

"Okay, my name is Hayley Lynn Thomas and I have two roommates named Tyler and Brooke, thanks for mentioning me guys, and my favorite food is spegetti, and my favorite color is red."

"Reall I didn't know that you guys all lived together."

"Yeah, in a luckily we all found a house we could agree on, it's just that when you get three very different people and say 'go find a house and live it for who knows how long' it gets hard. But it's awesome knowing that I always have someone there you know."

"Awe, thanks Hayley." Tyler hugged her from his seat next to her.

"I meant to kill the spiders in my room. Oh my god I hate spiders."

"Me too." Alice said.

"Aren't they disgusting?" they went on and the waiter came up and took our orders.

I had alot of fun.

So much that I almost forgot.

Almost.

* * *

"Hey guys can we try something real quick?" I asked around one that night. Jay said that we were behind and that if we stayed late we could catch up, of course in between each song we would always have a huge discussion, so Jay gave up.

"Bella it'a late, even Jay has gone home." Alice said, looking half dead outside the booth.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it's just that I wrote a song last night and I would really love if we could try it just once. I swear and then we can all go home."

"Okay sure." Tyler said, the rest of them moaned and settled them selves as I handed them the music, luckily I knew how to play all of their instruments.

_"__Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known  
_

Edward walked up in front of the booth.

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

_Maybe I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes and I hoped he didn't think that..

_  
Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now"

He ran out of the building and I didn't follow him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you guys! Thanks you for so many reviews this week and I hope that you keep them coming! I really love all of you guys! Since you guys like this story so much, I thought I'd have a contest. Yeah you heard right! **

**Okay so if you have been reading this story, then you'll know that Bella's story is getting ready to come out. Now this single will eventually end up on an album, so that album needs a name right? I'm asking all of you to think of a name for her album, it would be great if it was original, but if it's the name of a band or another album that's cool too. If you win, then I'll ask you, and only you, for some ideas for Bella's first music video. I will have a first runner up and a second runner up, or second and third place, and I'll ask you for your names, or other names, that you would like to be mentioned in the story. Of course the winner will also get their name in the story. Then at the beging ing of the chapter after the contest ends, I'll have a few that I thought were good, but not just like 'Oh my God that's the name of Bella's album!' good. So, I'm starting from the time you see this and going for about a week, if I don't see any that I really love, or think you could do better, then I'll extend the contest for another week. But if I see one that's awsome I'll send you a PM saying that you won, I'll put your screen name in the first paragraph and under Suddenly on my profile, then of course annouce that you won. There will be a few album names that didn't win scattered around in the chapters to come so don't think I forgot about you. If you have a name, then please leave it in a review (I'll probably see it quicker if you do) or PM it to me, or if you want me to see it right away then do both. Thanks for your time!**

**If you have any questions about the contest or any thing else then please PM me or review about the cionfusion and I'll be sure to get back to you right away!**

PLT!

~AliceSwift


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys what's up? Uh, I love that all of you are entering so many titles, uh, yes you can enter more thanone, enter the number that you little heart desires. And if you have a big heart than fufill that too, the contest will go until this upcoming Monday, and that;s in America. So if you have thirty more ideas for titles than please get those in and quickly, what else um, it is request a song week starting after the winner is announced. Everything from Paramore to Taylor Swift to Bowling for Soup to Plain White T's to Jonas Brothers to Miley Cyrus to Nursey Rymes to Barney Songs. PLease not to many from those last few categories, but please think of songs for Edward to ing too, that would be awesome. Thanks guys. Lots of love.**

**PLT**

**~AliceSwift**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Bella and I had spoken. It killed me to go to work everyday and hear her sing. The thing that really got to me was that I had hurt her, I was no better than him. I had pushed her down and she had ran, she was scared of what I would do when I got angry. I knew that I didn't have any 'anger issues' I was just mad. I was furious, I'll admit to that. I thought that Bella would be honest with me about something like that for one thing, but I didn't blame her, and I never had. For what was going on right now, I blamed myself.

It was now Bella's birthday and I knew that all plans were off. She hadn't come over to help wit moving and she hadn't been to my house since then. I didn't blame her, like I said.

I was at my house and it was right before the time that Bella and I had arranged for me to pick her up.

I was sitting in my room with the door open, strumming my guitar, Jasper walked by.

"Dude, what are you still doing here? I thought you had a date with Bella?"

"Dude have you been living under a rock? Bella hasn't been here in over a week, and you've been here the entire week does that tell you something?"

"Hey don't make fun of people who live under rocks, some people actually do."

"Get out." I said and went back to my guitar.

"Dude, go get Bella, have you seen movies at all. She will not come crying to you if you sit here mopping around about it. You have to get her back or else she's going to go find some other guy and you're going to shrivel up in a hole and die. And I'm sorry I just don't have the time for that." he took my guitar and pulled me out off my bed.

"Now, what were you planning to wear?"

"Does it matter?"

"Is Bella a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Then it matters." he went over to my closet and picked out a button up the front shirt and some jeans. He pushed them against my chest and shoved me into the bathroom across the hall. He pulled the door closed and held the door knob from the outside.

"I'm not letting you out until your ready to take Bella out for dinner. And you better hurry up or else your going to screw everything up. I called Emmett and Rosalie back they'll be here in two hours and you two need to be back by 10:30. Alice will be here after Bella leaves to help me setup. Okay?" I was done getting dressed by the time he was done talking. I turned the knob and pushed him off the door.

"Okay, fine whatever. But Rose and Emmett are going to be pretty mad at you when I call the whole thing off in about twenty minutes."

"It won't happen. Now go and get Bella."

"Alright fine." I said as he pushed me out the door.

I walked out to my car, knowing that I was insane the entire time. I drove around the corner and saw her house.

I knew that I should turn around, the would tell me off as soon as I knocked on her door, that I was completely ant totally deranged the entire time.

I knocked on her door and she answered, she was wearing a blue sweater and blue jeans.

"Edward." she said as she pulled down her selves and then crossed her arms.

"Bella, I know that your probably really mad at me, who am I kidding I know that you're really mad at me and that you never want to see me again. But it's your birthday and I promised to take you out and even if we're no more than friends I think that we should still do something for your birthday, it's no different than doing something with Jasper or Alice. I know that you're mad at me and you should be but if you just give me another chance then I would-" I was cut off by her lips.

The kiss was brief but necessary. I knew that she wasn't mad at me anymore and if she was she had an odd way of showing it.

"Edward, I know that you're sorry, and I am too. You were just trying to defend me, and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. If I would have taken the time to listen to you then maybe this week wouldn't have been so awkward."

"So does that mean that I can still take you to dinner tonight?"

"No, I don't want to go out tonight, goodbye Edward." she went back inside, but I could see her face through the window, and it didn't help that I could hear her laugh.

"Bella, you're a singer, not an actress."

"Yeah you're right." she came back out. "Let's go."

* * *

When we got to the restaurant we were seated and given menus. I could tell that the waitress was flirting with Edward, I knew that I cared, but it wasn't like I was going to show it.

"So can I get you guys some drinks?" she asked and we both ordered cokes. She giggled as she walked away and went over to talk to one of her friends about him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I glared at her.

"Nothing." I said picking up my menu quickly and hiding my face witch I knew was blushing.

She came back with the cokes and out them on the table, making sure to lean over as she did. Her bust almost on the table.

"Now what can I get you?" she said slowly after pulling out her note pad seductively. Clearly only talking to Edward.

"Uh, I'll have the steak." he said not even noticing her.

"And how would you like that?" she asked, almost sitting on the table. She flipped her blond hair, which was in a pony tail when we first saw her.

"Well done thank you." he nodded and handed her the menu and she smiled hugely before reluctantly turning to me.

"And what do you want?" she asked, know looking perfectly normal.

A new waitress. "Um I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"I'll be right back." she turned back to him before she walked back to the kitchen.

"So, Bella."

"Uh, yeah?"

"What do you say about coming back to my house after we leave?"

"I don't know." I said looking down at my hands.

"Please, I have all my stuff there now, no floor sitting." he said with fake excitement.

"I have to be to work early tomorrow, uh, new song now that we're ahead. Sorry."

"Bella, I know that I seem like the biggest hypocrite on the face of the earth right now, but I swear I didn't mean to. I was mad and I didn't want you to get hurt again, and I in the end ended up hurting you. I'm so sorry Bella. I don't want us to fight like this ever again. Will you forgive me?"

"Edward, of course I'll forgive you. I-" the waitress came back and put my food down in front on me. I saw that Edward was done with his coke. Great, another reason for her to _lean _over the table.

"Let me get you another coke." she leaned over the table to get the glass. Her bust practically on the table.

"Um, excuse me would you mind getting you cleavage off the table." she looked at me, her face disgusted, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Thanks." I said.

"Let me get you a new waitor."

Edward was covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Thanks that would be great." I smiled and then took a sip of my coke.

"Ugh." she flipped her hair as she walked away.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Edward said after she walked away.

"Yeah well, what was I supposed to do? I don't like people like her."

"Didn't you just meet her?"

"Yeah, but the way she reacted to you was just way over the top. She not only took her hair out of the pony tail, but she gossiped to her friend about you, then she came back with three more buttons undone and her skirt two inches farther up her waist."

"You can tell all that by just seeing her three times?"

"Yeah, couldn't you?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

"No."

"Well then I guess it's a girl thing." I winked at him and he smiled before our MALE waitor came out to us.

"Hey, I'm Chuck, I'll be your waitor for the rest of the evening, please let me know if you need anything. Can I get you another Coke miss?"

"Sure thanks." I didn't realize that I was empty until he mentioned it. I handed the glass to him and he smiled before he walked away.

* * *

We were almost done with dinner when Chuck came back. He had visited and revisited our table many times, I had to say it was getting annoying.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"No, um can we just get the check please?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing." he walked away.

"Ugggghhh, too much peppiness." I groaned.

"Yeah, well at least he's not a jerk or something."

"Or a flirt." I coughed.

"What?"

"What?"

"No you said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"I thought I did."

"No you didn't."

"What are we talking about?"

"I don't know." he said confused.

"Perfect."

Chuck came back and handed Edward the check. He also slipped me a piece of paper, then he ran off.

"Awe, he gave me his number." I held the piece of paper up so he could see the seven numbers that had been scrawled across the napkin.

"Funny, he gave me his number too." Edward showed me the same seven numbers that I was holding.

We looked at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Ten dollar tip." he put a ten on the table and we were off.

* * *

Edward opened my door for me and I got out, we had gone back to his house.

"Thanks for dinner Edward, I had a great time." I said as he walked into his house. Al the lights were off.

When he turned them on I almost had a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" I heard everyone scream.

I screamed when they all jumped out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I've decided to do longer chapters and fewer updates. Well, maybe...I'll see how it goes and then I might switch back. Anyway, if I do go with new system then I will update this story at least once a week. So don't worry about me never updating like I didn't do these past two weeks. Sorry about that by the way. Back to school shopping can be difficult...and time consumming. Anyway on with the chapter...**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

I screamed and jumped back in shock.

"Oh my God!" I yelled quickly, before the faces became clear to me.

"Oh my God." I sighed and turned to Edward.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes, but I can't take all the credit, Alice and Jasper helped too."

I smiled and walked over to them, they were still standing behind the couch.

"So are you guys back together now?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Alice leaned into Jasper and he put his arm around her.

"Thank you so much." I said and then I felt two arms grab me. I turned to see Emmett standing there.

"Oh my God Emmett!!!" I squealed then all but jumped into his arms.

"Wow, calm down. It's just me."

"Yeah but I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yeah, I guess I've missed you too." he nodded and opened up his arms and I hugged him again.

"Oh my God, I saw that car that you bought Rosalie and I can only hope that you got me something like that for me." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"No, in fact I got you something much different."

"Ahhhhhh. I wanted a converable too." I walked over to Edward and eyed him from the corner of the room. He laughed and walked over to say hi to Alice and Jasper, as did Rosalie who I knew I would catch up with later.

"Edward, I can't believe you would do this for me after all we've been through this week."

"Yeah, I guess that's just the type of guy I am." he leaned, ever so casually, up against the wall and smiled.

"Come on let's go." he put his hand on the small of my back and we walked toward them.

* * *

"What!?" I asked as soon as Rose told me the shocking news.

"Yeah, it just fell apart went out of business, she died Bella, they couldn't run it without her."

"Uh, why would have worked there."

"That might not be such a bad idea, they're all completley miserable without people coming in and out all day. There mom was the life of the shop and now that she's gone I'm not sure if either of them are going to be okay."

"How long does it have?" I asked about the small shop that was my second home up until a few months ago."

"Only about three months, that's how much money they have to pay the bills. After that nothing. If they don't get more sales and soon then they'll all be done."

"What happend to when life gives you lemons made apple juice?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Okay well you remember Leah and Emily right?"

"Barley." he said and he looked as if he was searching his mind for their faces.

"Well, when ever things got tuff Leah would always say, when life hands you lemons you make apple juice."

"What's that mean?" he asked with a smirk growing on his face.

"Make the impossible happen. If they were still in those spirits they would be doing great. But if their mom is dead what's the impossible?"

"Oh..." Edward said.

"Oh my God, I have a great idea...what if-" I was cut off by Emmett.

"Hey Bella, your present is here."

"What do you mean?" I asked getting up off the couch. So far I had gotten a bracelet, from _Untoucable_, from Rosalie,which had started this whole conversation, and before that I got a sundress from Alice, the same one that was too much money the other day in some fancy store that had a french name, and a new sterio from Jasper, and then of course the party from Edward. I figured that Emmett hadn't gottne me anything.

"Come outside and see your truck." he said. I threw the pillow I was holding behind me, I knew it hit Alice when she called after me, but I ignored her.

"Oh my God." I said. I stood in the doorway and Edward, Alice, and Jasper came to stand next to me. Rosalie who knew about it far behind them all.

"I love it!" I ran towards the door and rolled the window down.

"Can I have the keys please?"

"No, your not leaving. This is your party." Emmett said.

"Oh please just around the block?" I intertwined my fingers and begged.

He shook his head, holding the keys in his hand.

"You guys can all ride in the back." I said in a teasing voice.

He looked back at everyone and they all headed for the bed of the truck.

"I guess." he threw the keys toward me and I heard the passenger door slam next to me. I looked over to see Edward sitting there.

"Pick-up tuck huh?" he asked smiling before buckiling his seat bealt.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you liked the color pink so much."

"I mean I've always loved it and who would give up a pink pick-up in the first place."

He shurgged and I backed out of the driveway.

* * *

When we got back Alice went home and Jasper left for the airport, Emmett, and Rose all went to their hotels for the night.

"Thanks for the party." I said as Edward and I sat on the couch together.

"Hey, you deserved it, you've worked so hard this past week, and you needed something to get your mind off of it."

"Well it worked, thank you." I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Your welcome Bella. But, I never got to give you my present."

"What's that? I mean wasn't this your present to me?" I asked, gesturing to the whole room.

"Uh, well it kind of was, but I got you something else too." he went over and picked up his gutair.

He sat down in the chair across from me and I folded my legs on the couch. He looked up and smiled at me before he started. I smiled hugley with enthusiasm.

He played his gutair and then started to sing.

_"I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, If could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,  
make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I can taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God  
when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Singin' shalala la  
Singin' shalala la  
ooo  
ooo  
ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong  
(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong  
(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right_

_So, come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works love  
Everything works in your arms"_

The tears had already started to come.

"That bad huh?" he smiled and laghed and I giggled at how he could even think that.

"Edward, I loved it."

"Really? Not too cheesy?" he asked.

I went up and sat next to him on the arm of the chair.

"Edward, a girl never thinks that it's cheesy when you write her a song."

"Good to know."

__________________________________________

**One Month later**

We were all sitting outside of the studio and listening to the radio.

Everyone was there. Me, Edward, Alice, Jay, Hayley, Josh, Tyler, Rachel, Brooke, Charolete, and I was talking to Emmett and Rose on the phone who were listening to it back in New York.

My song was about to play on radio, for the first time ever. Ever, ever. Anyone who was listening to the radio at that moment would then hear my voice and my lyrics for the first time ever.

I was really jumpy.

"Are you sure you got the time right?" I asked Jay.

"Yes they said four o'clock."

"Bella, everything will be fine." Edward told me.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm setting you up a MySpace, Twitter, and Facebook so all your new fans can gush over how much they love you and your music." she said nonchalantly.

"Way to jinx me." I said looking through the windshelid.

"Shut up Bella, people are going to love you and you know it." I heard her laptop slam shut.

"It's four on the dot." Jay said looking at his watch.

"Hey what's up it's JoJo on the radio and we got something new. Just in. Girl named Bella Swan from the new record company Big Machine Records. It's called _I'd Lie_."

_"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"_

"Alirght, not bad. Got alittle pop/country going on there. Up next..." I turned it off.

"You guys can I ave a moment."

"Sure." Jay said.

"I was just on the radio. Singin. On the radio. Where anyone could have heard me."

"Good job little sis. Talk to you later."

"Kay, bye Emmett."

"Alright Bella time to start thinking about the name of your album, think about it carefully though. This will be the thing that follows you for the rest of your life." he said.

"Way to be dramatic."

"Well, it's big okay. Just think about it, way to go Bella, go ahead and take the rest of the day off, to think about it, but I need a name by next week." It was just Edward, Alice and I in the truck now.

"Kay. thanks Jay."

"No problem." he shut the door.

"Bye guys." I yelled out the window to all of them. I heard some mummbled byes and congratulations as I drove off.

* * *

"Alice why is this so hard."

"Why is what so hard?" she asked licking the spoon that she was making brownies with before putting it in the sink. I was sitting at the table.

"Thinking of this album name, it sucks."

"It's your album name it should sound like you." she said as she poured the batter into the pan.

"Fine, that's it I'll just name it Bella Swan and be done with it." I scribbled on my piece of paper.

She looked back at me and quickly set the degrees to 350° then came over to me.

"No. Don't do that." she said trying to flattne out the newly krinkled list of possible album names.

"Why not?" I asked as I looked at her useless attempt.

She looked at me as if I had just told her that I believed in the tooth fairy. "Because it's boring Bella."

"Well do you have anything better." i tilted my head to the side.

"Well what about like..." she paused as she searched her head for ideas. "Making Luck?" I looked at her as she streched her arm out to grab the bowl off the couter and another spoon from the lower drawer.

"What, why?"

"I don't know people are always saying that you have to make your own luck here ad that's what your doing."

"Are you sayiong that just by luck I got picked for the record deal?"

"No but you can't say that seeing Edward here wa lucky." She wrote it down on the paper.

"Uh, call me later. I'm going to Edward's house. don't let the house burn down."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks." I said as I took my jacket and drove over to Edward's. It was really cold out today. Yay, because I hadn't had enough cold in my life.

* * *

"Hey." Edward said after he answered the door.

"Hi, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Why do you still knock before you come into my house?" he asked. closing the door.

"To be polite, I know I wouldn't want people walking in on my in my house all the time."

"Well, you should just walk in from now on, it's not like I'd mind."

"Okay, sure." I said rolling my eyes at our conversation.

"What do you got there?" he asked as he took my paper from me.

"A list of poosible album names." I said taking off my jacket.

"Bella Swan and Making Luck...nice list." he said walking over to the couch. I followed him and sat down too.

"Yeah, I know but it is so hard to think of this stuff. I mean right now come up with one name that would fit my album."

Okay, what about New Beginings?"

"Why, it has to be sensible."

"Because you've never lived in Holloywood before, but you're life has already begun, so this would be a New Begining." he said.

"That's something Alice would say."

"So are you saying I sound like Alice then?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Anyway," I wrote the name down and stood up. I walked over and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hayley."

"Okay, have fun." he said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks for helping." I said looking up at him. He was leaning against the door.

"Any time." he smiled and winked at me.

"I got to go." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him quickly. "Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I walked outside putting my jacket on in the process. I got in my trcuk and drove away.

* * *

I knocked on the door and hopped that I had the right adress.

"Shut up Tyler, guys there's someone at the door." I heard her voice from the inside.

"Oh, hey Bella. What's up?" she had a cup of raman noodles in her hand.

"Uh, I needed help with my album. Can you help me out?"

"Sure come on in." i did as she said and she shut the door behind me, I took off my coat and put it on the coat rack. Then I went to sit by Tyler, who was playing with a gutair on the couch.

"How are you guys not freezing?" I asked Tyler and Hayley, Hayler who was in a tank top and short short, Tyler who was in knee length shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Brooke's freezing. she said pointing down the hallway of their one story house.

"Oh, well don't you guys have heat?"

"Yeah, it sucks though. Brooke has it cranked up and she's super cold, we're super warm. She's in a sweater and jeans, we're in shorts and tee shirts."

"Okay, so what do you ave for your album names?" Tyler asked sitting up.

"Well, I have three. Bela Swan, MakingLuck, and New Beginnings."

"Let me guess, in order you got those from yourself, Edward, and Alice?" Hayley said with the number three on her fingers.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I said looking up at her.

"It's a gift I'm not proud of it. What about something like Memories of a Small Town Girl?" she said trying to get the dangiling noodles in her mouth.

"Why?" I asked before writing it down.

"Well you used to live in Forks, a samll town, and that's where you wrote all your songs, which are basically memories, so it fits."

"Hay, your imposible, wha about Back Beofre Yesterday?" Tyler asked.

"Why?" I asked and wrote it down.

"Oh no, it's the name of the soap opera he watches, give me this." she said and grabbed the paper from me.

"I really think that you need someone else's opinion. Brooke." she turned her head and yelled down the hall before handing it back to me.

"Yeah?" she chattered her teeth as she walked down to us, with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What do you think a good name for Bella's album would be?" she asked.

"The Story of My Life."

"Thank you." Hayley said and Brooke went back to her room.

"Okay, I don't know." I wrote it down, I think I'll have to think about it more, thank you guys though. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah totally." Hayley said as I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

"Bye guys." I sad and shut the door behind me.

* * *

I walked in. What harm could it do his car wasn't out front. He couldn't be here. He wasn't behind the counter. I went over to a high stool in the coner and sat down putting my elbows on the table.

"Okay, think. Think, think, think." I said to myself.

"Your back huh?" I heard his voice from the behind me.

"I didn't know you were here, and since it's Sunday not many places were open." I said, trying not to look over at him.

"What, you couldn't go to your boyfriend's house?" he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to me.

"I was already Jake, now if you don't mind I have to think about this, and it's getting dark I'll just go home."

"No don't." he said and I sat back down across from him. "Look, I know that I was a jerk that night, but if you just gave me another chance-"

"Jake, you hurt me, and thought that I would go back home with you. Why would I do that to myself?"

"Look, I'm not an idiot. I know you'll never like me like that, but I do want to be friends. Can't we atleast try to converse on that level?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"I'm don't know, I'll think about it." I looked down. I heard a crash of thunder outside and realized it was raining. Yay, freezing and raining. Sound farmiliar?

"So," he said putting his head down on the table. "What ya contemplating?"

"My album. The name I mean."

"Oh, well what about something like A Story in The Making?"

"Well, why would I chose that?"

"Because that's what you are. Bella, I heard you on the radio today and there is no way that someone couldn't like that song, it was amazing. Bella you're going to go far, and you're gonna like it, because you just will. And you'll get paid lots of money to do so." he laughed.

"I guess it makes sense." I wrote it down.

"Thanks, now let me see your phone."

"Why, I asked as I handed it to him." he pressed buttons and then handed it back to me.

"There you have my number in it."

"Why?"

"Incase you need a friend." he looked up at me from where he had his head on the table.

I scoffed, put my phone back in my purse, andtook it poff the back of my chair.

"Hey, well it's getting late I better head home." I didn't realize how late it was until I walked outside, it was freezing, raining and dark.

* * *

I drove home and when I couldn't see the Porsche in the drive way I knew that Alice had gone shopping as soon as I left. Hopfully since I didn't see the house in flames she had at least taken the brownies out.

I knew that things were bad when I saw that there was shaving cream on the window. toliet paper hanging from trees, eggs on the house, and forks in the fround.

"What?" I said to myself as I got out of the car.

I leaned up against it as I stared in shock at the destuction that I had missed out on. I went up and tried to open the door. Locked. I looked for me key in my bag, but it wasn't there. We didn't have a spot where to leave the spare either.

I dialed Alice's phone number and pressed the send button. I held it to my ear as it rang. Voicemail. Dang.

"Hey, it's Alice. Leave me a message and I'll be happy to get back to you. Thanks! Bye."

"Hey, uh Alice the house is destroyed and I forgot my key. So come home if you get this okay? Thanks." I clicked my phone so it went to the main screen and then dialed Edward's number. Three rings, and a voicemail.

"Hey, you almost reached me, but leave me a message and I'll call you back, thanks."

"Hey Edward uh," I realized that I was crying. I started to walk around to house to see if whoever if was had gotten all of it. "If you get this then please come down to my house, I'm freaking out and I don't want to be alone, I'm sort of scared right now, so if you could please come down I would really appreciate it." I said as I hung up.

I found one window that wasn't creamed and saw a girl walking around inside.

"Oh my God." I went over to the edge of the house and pressed myself up against the side of it.

I contemplated what to do.

I picked up my phone again and looked in my contacts.

"Hello?" he said with enough convidence it made me cry harder.

"You know where I live right?" I heard a big bang inside and cringed.

"Yeah, Bella what's wrong?"

"Come, knock on the door and don't leave till a blond girl leaves. Hurry. Just do it." I whispered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

I hung up and covered my mouth, trying not to be too loud. I was a loud cryer.

With in one or two minutes I saw his car driving by and then pull into the drive way.

"Hello?" I heard him ask as his giant fists pounded the door.

"Hey, Bella, come on answer the door. Come on it's freezing, and raining please? Look come on, I'm not leaving until you answer so you might as well just do it. Come on hurry up." I was worried when there was a long pause.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I heard her cold voice which made me cringe.

"I want to talk to Bella is she home?" I scooted over to the edge of the house and peered over at them.

"No, why do you need her?"

"Because I do. Now move." he pushed her aside and he walked in. I got her license plate number as she drove away.

I leaned back and felt like falling into the house. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. We stayed like this for a good ten minutes as I cried it out. I didn't care if it was raining or freezing, or dark. Someone had broken into my house and somehow I wasn't okay with that.

"Bella, it's okay. She's gone now,it'll be okay."

"Jake, I don't get why she would do this." I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Who was she? Why would she do that to you?"

"Her name is Taylor and she's been out to et me ever since the casting call."

"That suks."

"Jake what should I do?" I asked but he just looked in the street.

"Would you mind driving medown to Edward's house?" I asked him.

"Would it make you happy if I did?"

"Yes, it would."

"Okay, then let's go."

We went and got in his car and we drove down to Edward's.

"I'll be just a minute, just stay here." I said once we were outisde his house.

"Okay." he said before I slammed the door shut.

I walked into Edward's house like he had told me to earlier today.

But after what I saw, I'll never do it again.

I saw him kissing Taylor, on the couch. Edward under Taylor.

"Oh my God." I said.

"Bella." Edward said and looked at me, trying to sit up.

"Hey Bella, I heard you on the radio today"

I shook my head and ran back to Jake.

I needed a friend.


	24. Chapter 24

****

Hey guys, I love all of your reviews forever and always. Yeah, if you know Taylor Swift then you know what's coming in this chapter. We're up to one seventy, thirty more an I can say that I published a story that had two hundered reveiws!!! Yeah, I'll be proud of it!!! So if you like this chapter, or if you hate it, then please leave me a reveiw. Hopefully, in the last chapter you guys all caught that Taylor was Taylor Halderman from call backs and not Taylor Swift. Two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!! About the contest, I have picked the winner and after the chapter goes up I will PM first runner up, second runner up and of course the winner with the good news. The winner will be announced in this chapter and you might be a little suprised with what Bella chose. Well really, I chose it but you know what I mean. Anyway, this chapter is sure to be intense and song filled, so sorry if that makes it way longer.

**Okay, roll it.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

"Bella!" I heard behind me. I sped up trying not to let him catch me, but of course he did. His legs were longer and I couldn't walk as fast now that me knees were weak. His hand caught my shoulder anI turned around to face him, I had nearly reached Jake's truck when I was stopped.

"Bella, let me explain."

"Edward I can't." I said tears filling the corners of my eyes.

"Bella, please." he begged out of breath.

"No."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Not you're not." I turned to get hin the truck when his hand stopped me again.

"Bella, please she came here and told me that she was a fan and-"

"Edward, why would you belive her?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella." I heard Jake say coming around from the back of the truck.

"Why is he here?" Edward asked. I couldn't manage to answer.

"I'm here becasue you weren't." he said, walking toward Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that she could count on me more than she could on you." Jake was right in Edward's face now.

"That's not true and you know it." Edward said right back in Jake's face.

"Oh yeah, well-" I cut him off, I knew ehere this was leading and I couldn't stand here and watch it again.

"Jake stop." I said as I tried to shove myself between them. "Jake stop it. Jake!" I yelled and he finally snapped out of it. He looked down at me.

"Go get back in your truck, now." he gave Edward a long look and then walked around to the driver's side.

"Bella-"

"No, , check your voicemail." I sad coldly, I walked backwards to the truck and got in before Edward could stop me.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door and wondered who it was. I walked over to answer it anyways.

"Hello." I said to the short blond girl standing in font of me.

"Oh my God, you're dating Bella Swan right?" she said so fats and excitedly that I could barley understand her.

"Yeah I guess but how did you-"

"Oh my God I heard her on the radioe today and I like fell in love with her song, so then I went and searched her on MySpace right, and I found her page and it said that you guys were dating and so I searched you on yellow pages and found your adress, so then I drove all the way here from Forks to talk to her."

"Uh. Well why would you come here?" she looked at me in a strange way.

"Couldn't you have just gone to Bella's?"

"Uh, she wasn't listed?" she pharsed it as a question as if she wasn't positive.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said with justa touch more of confidence.

"Okay then, her house is about ten houses down. Around the corner."

"Oh, the big one?" she said with the same perky annoying tone as before.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well no one was there, I figured it was her house so I went up and knocked on the door and no one answered."

"Oh, well why don't you come in and I'll try calling her I guess."

"Thanks." she pushed past me and amde her way to the couch.

I grabbed the house phone and dialed her number, she didn't answer.I would have used my cell, but I left it at work, I knew that I would have it back with in hours, so what was the point of going back right now?

"Um, she didn't pick-up so I guess I could just give her your number..." this whole thing was awkward.

"Taylor." she said, still sitting on the couch.

"Okay, uh I guess I'll need paper and a pen in that case." I started looking around for some.

"Oh, I have some." she started digging in her purse for a pen and she held the paper in her han.

I went and sat on the couch next to her. Then I saw headlights and a sillouette of a pick-up truck.

"Oh, that's probably her now." I said.

"Oh my God really?" she shoved the stuff back in her bag and put it on the floor.

"Yeah." I laughed as she fixed her hair. I laid down on the couch and waited to see Bella's reaction after she met her first fan.

I saw the doorknob turn and then Taylor was on top of me, kissing me.

"Oh my God." she said.

"Bella." I tried to sit up, but Taylor was sitting on top off me and she wouldn't budge.

"Hey Bella, I heard you on the radio today." Bella turned around and went back outside.

After trying to convince her to let me tell her the entire story and then another almost fight with Jacob Black, I went back inside. Taylor still sat on the couch.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked her after slamming the door behind me.

"I think I'm Taylor Halderman from Forks Washington. Why? Who do you think you are, I don't get it."

"Well, Taylor Halderman from Forks Washington, time to go. Now."

She walked over to the door way and I followed her tomake sure she was really going to leave.

She paused before going out in the rain. "You know, for a guy that didn't evn kiss me back, you're a pretty good kisser."

"Get out." she didn't move.

"Now!" I slammed the door.

I drove down to the label and unlocked the front door.

I didn't bother to turn the lights on. Why bother?

I walked staright down to my office and looked on my desk. I saw my cell phone lighting up.

I picked it up and looked at the screen. It said that I had one new voicemail. Bella.

Hey Edward, uh of you get this then please come down to my house, I'm freaking out and don't want to be alone right now, I'm kind of scared so if you could come down I would really appreciate it." It killed me.

It killed me to know that I could have been there for her and I had left my phone here. It killed me to know that she was scared and I wasn't there holding her hand saying that it would be alright. It killed me to knwo that she had to go to Jacob Black because I wasn't there for her.

* * *

I was driving home from shopping and saw a navy blue truck parked on the street. I also saw Jacob Black from the diner leaning against it. He was soaking wet, and I wondered what he was doing.

I got out of the car and stormed over to him, my heels clicking and making the water splash behind me. I crossed my arms when I got up to him.

Once he saw me he looked up at me. "Hey it's Alice right?"

"What are you doing here?" I half yelled at him.

"I was waiting for you to get here."

"Jacob, you know I couldn't do that. You hurt Bella, and made her get in a week long fight with Edward. Besides I have a boyfriend and I-"

"No, Alice, that's not what I meant." he said, standing up off the truck.

"Oh, well then what are you doing here? You know what you did to Bella, and it takes some nerve to come back here and wait outside her house. She'll never love you Jake she loves Edward and not conceited jerks who hurt her, both physically and emotionally. I also think guys that turn her and her boyfriend against each other aren't a big turn on either. So maybe you should consider that before you come near her again."

"Some girl named Taylor was here earlier, and she completley destroyed your guys' house. Bella was pretty beaten up about it, she's asleep now but I wanted to make sure no one came back. I cleaned up the front and back yard but Bella wanted the door locked so inside is still a mess. I wouldn't wake her up though, she's had a lot to deal with tonight." his eyes were full of guilt as he spoke, his hands pushed in the pockets of his hoodie. He looked at me and started to walk around to the other side of his turck.

He stopped at the back of his truck and turned back to face me.

"Also you might want to ask Bella about that whole loving Edward thing." he smiled and winked at me. "See ya."

"Doubt it." I tipped my head to the side and he got in his truck the drove away. I turned to face the house and then walked up to the door. I dug my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, making sure to relock it before turning to the giant mess that this Taylor had made.

I looked at my watch and relized that I had only been gone an hour.

"That chicks fast." I grabbed a few trash bags and started picking up the mess.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and it was once again bright outside. The light streaming through my window woke me up, and once I realized this, I was scared. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost five. After Jake had dropped me off last night, I had gone staright to bed. I really didn't want to go down stairs, see the mess that she had made. I knew that I had to though. Get going. I couldn't let her do this to me.

I got up and put on a yellow sundress with white ballet flats and three brown leather braclets. I fixed my hair and then walked down stairs.

When I walked past Alice's room, she wasn't there, I knew that if she left she wouldn't have gone without me.

"Alice?" I meant to yell for her, but it came out a whisper. I cleared my thraot and tried again. "Alice!" I said, forcing it to come out right.

"Yeah?" I heard her from down stairs.

I finshed walking down the steps, looking at my feet as I did, and when I looked up it wasn't what I had expected.

The house was fixed, clean again, except for the fact that the T.V. was gone and the carpet was stained.

I almost cried.

"Alice, did you clean up?"

"Yeah, who's Taylor and why'd she do this to you?"

I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. I cried into her shoulder and she petted her sympathetically.

"Shh, Bella it's okay. Calm down. Now who is she?" I pulled off of her shoulder and looked at her.

"She's a girl from call backs and she told me that she got the job, she must have been mad that I got it and she didn't, but I don't see why she would do this to me. She said that she heard me on the radio and-"

"Wait when did you talk to her?" I cried even harder as the night before hit me harder. Apparently things only looked better in the morning to your eyes.

"Jake drove me to Edward's after she left and when I got there, she was kissing him."

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry." she said as my head fell back down to her shoulder.

"Wait," I said and raised my head and looked at her again.

"How come you're not freaking out about my hanging out with Jake?"

"We had a little talk last night before he left."

"I thought he left right after I went to sleep."

"No, he waited in case someone else came again and tried to do pull something, I thought you'd asked him too." she said confused.

"No, I didn't." I shook my head and looked down at my feet again. I could've sworn I heard his truck drive away.

"Well," I pulled away. "We better get going we're late as is." I grabbed my keys off the counter and spun them on my finger. "But we're taking the truck this time." I walked toward the front door and I felt her eys burn into my back.

She grabbed her purse and followed me out the door.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with Bella?" I smiled at her words.

* * *

We got to the studio and luckily Jay was running behgind too, he, however, had called and said that he would be. It was almost five thirty.

"Okay guys, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine Bella was too." Josh said, who was standing beside me.

"Yeah, but I've been working." I said and stood up to hand them the song that I wrote in the last thirty minutes. I had also wrote all their instruments.

"Yay, a new song." Tyler said, not trying to hide his unwillingness.

"Well you better get used to it, my album coming's up and we have to do lots of new songs." I handed him the song and then flicked his forhead.

"Yeah Tyler try this, 'Yeah a new song!" Hayley yelled as I handed hers to her.

"No thanks Hayley." Tyler said.

I laughed and handed Brooke, Rachel, and Josh their music and then returned to my spot.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked with a smile as I set up the mic better and grabbed my headphones.

"When are we ever?" Brooke said in the far left corner.

"Hey Bella, before we get started have you decided on a name for your album yet?"

"Uh, yeah, um I think I'm gonna go with A Story in the Making." I looked at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I saw Jake's face in my mind and smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay then." Jay wrote it down and then looked back up at me.

"Go ahead with your song."

_"__Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something i just fell into,_

And it was over-rated  
But just look what i've created  
I came out alive but i'm black and blue-ue

Before you ask me if i'm alright,  
Think about what i,  
Had to do-oo, yeah

I saw Alice smile at me and perk up, and then Edward come up and stood behind her. He looked shocked.

_  
Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess i didn't plan,  
And i'll bet, you thought you'd beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I've got an i heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand._

I'd be fine if you just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why,  
You were wrong and i was right,

But i can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night,

And now you ask about you and i,  
There's no you and i,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to,

Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Fix my heart put on my make-up,  
Another mess i didn't plan,  
And i'll bet, you thought you'd beat me  
I wish you'd could only see  
I got an i heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand

And when you're home alone at night,  
You'll still wonder  
Why you took everything i had, oh baby  
I hadn't thought about you and i,  
There's no you and i,  
And i know,  
Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planed,

And you'll know you didn't beat me,  
When you look down and see,  
I've got an i heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand,

Written on the back of my hand  
An i heart question mark, yeah  
Written on the back of my hand..."

* * *

"Hey, guys you can go without me, I think I'm going to stay here and work for awhile."

"But why would you want to miss out on lunch, it's the best part of the day?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, you're the only one who thinks that, leave Bella alone okay? We'll see you later Bella." Hayley shot him down and pulled him out of his seat by his ear. I heard his calls of pain as they left the building. Jay and Charollette left after them. I noticed that only one person didn't leave. It was about ten minutes since everyone left and I decided to go to the diner to see Jake.

I put my laptop down and the stood up to go. I was at the corner when when he stopped me.

"Bella." he turned me around.

"What Edward?"

"I know that song was about me, I'm not stupid. But I want to let you know that I didn't kiss her, she told me that she was a fan and that she wanted to meet you, when you pulled up she decided to jump on top of me and kiss me."

"She was a fan?" he nodded. "So you had to kiss her?"

He looked at me for a long moment and then grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face to his, our lips met in the middle.

This was somehting that I would remember. This kiss was sweet and smiple and yet it meant so much. Our lips molded together and I knew that he really didn't mean for anything to happen. I knew that he would try his hardest to make sure nothing like this ever happened again but that it would.

He pulled away and held my face in his hands.

"No, I had to kiss you. Bella do you honestly think I would do that to you?."

"No." He smiled and it hurt me to know that I would have to hurt him.

"But I've fallen from one of outr break-ups once before and it hurt. Badly, this one stung even more. I can't do this anymore." I started to walk away.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I wanted so badly to turn around and face him and say that I excepted. To have him hold me in his arms and tell him that he loves me and then tell him the same. But I couldn't.

* * *

I was back in the studio and I was trying to write a new song. I had really felt like it when I had started, but now I wasn't. It wasn't like I created my own drama just so I could write, but when I did I wrote. I could twist love into a million different songs. I hadn't actually had that many ex-boyfriends you would think that there would be like twenty but it was more like two.

I was trying to be strong about this one, have the 'oh yeah, well I don't care additude' about all this. But when I looked down at the paper, I found myself writing the same love song that I tried to run away from.

_"You make me Crazier Crazier..." _I sung to myself.

I contenplated it. I looked back at the recording booth and then back at the paper on the table in front of me. I grabbed my gutair and the paper then headed back. I fixed all the settings outside the booth and then went into record.

_"I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier"

* * *

I went home that night. I was writing more songs when I heard a banging noise outside of my window. I decided to gnore it and kept on writing. I heard it again and again and again. It was actually getting annoying. I laid my gutair beside me and then got up to look out my window.

"Edward?" I whispered to myself before sliding my window open.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled down to him.

"Hoping to get your attention."

"Well obvoiusly that worked, no will you please just go home?" I started to walk away from the window.

"Bella, I love you!" he yelled again.

I stopped in my tracks and almost stopped breathing.

"What?" I whispered before Alice burst into my room.

"Bella, did I just hear what I think I just heard?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded slowly still shocked. I then heard his gutair playing.

_"There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you-ooo_

_I love you."_

Alice ran over to the window to look down at him then turned back to me.

"Bella you have a boy down there that i crazy about you so much that he'll keep trying until you take him back." I looked up at her from my feet. "Check yes Juliet." she said.

I ran down the stairs and out the door, even thought I was in my shorts and tank-top, I didn't care. I ran into his arms and he picked me up twirling me around.

"I love you too." I said before he kissed me.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey you guys, if you haven't notiuced I'm late on an update. I got a twitter today, so follow me on that and make sure to review the chapter.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift

**btw:PLT is .twilight**

**____________________________**

The next morning at the studio I had gotten a very suprising phone call from my mother. She had adopted a four year old little girl, her name was Lucille but they called her Lucky.

"Mom are you insane, are you sure that you can tkae care of her for the rest of her life? I mean come on you're 40 and she's four. By the time she graduates high school you will be 54, and when-"

"Bella, she'll be most likley living on her own by the time that she's eighteen. She's very independent and Phil and I are open to that. Besides if anything should happen in the near future then Emmett has already agreed to take care of her."

Of course there were thoughts running through my head. Were Emmett and I not enough? Did she really need to adopt a child at nearly 41 years old to make up for anything that she thought we coulnd't do for her?

"Bella, Phil and I just want to be parents, but with my age that probably wouldn't be best, the alternitave to that would be to adopt which was exactly what we did. This has nothing to do with you and Emmett." she said, caringly, as if she could read my thoughts through the phone.

"Okay." I said at the awkwardness.

"Bella." I heard Alice call my name, I was standing outside of the studio and we were already late. Something Alice rarley cared about so I wondered why she had started to.

"Well mom, if that was it then-"

"No, its not. I want you to come to Forks. It would be fun for you to see her and Phil and I would love to hear about how things are going with your music."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I don't need if I can get that time off, but I'll check."

"Can you check right now?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Because I want to know now go ask your boss."

"Okay." I said awkwardly before rushing inside. I didn't want to be rude to my mom but I really didn't want to go to Forks for three reasons:

1. I hated rain.

2.I wanted to be fully focused on my ablbum

3.I knew that being there wold make me sad. My dad was in the hospital, practically across the country, and I didn't want him to think that my being with Renee instead of him meant that I cared about her more.

"Hey Jay?" I yelled into the studio.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Could I maybe have a week of to go visit my mom." 'Say no, say no.' I mouthed.

"Sure you can Bella." he said to loud. I heard my mom cheer on the other end.

"Okay so I'll se in a week then?" she asked.

"Sure." Edward came into view and I thought of something that might help me with this.

"Hey do you mind if I bring Edward Cullen? I'm sure he would love to see Carlisle and Esme."

"Edward Cullen that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Too long. Sure you can bring him Bella."

"Okay love you mom."

"Love you too." she said before I haning up.

"Thanks Jay, now you get to pay me for absolutley nothing at all."

"Where exactly will you be going?"

"More like where exactly will we be going, Edward and I are going to Forks for an entire week to see my mom, stepdad and the little girl that they adopted."

"Edward, Bella signed us up for a feild trip." Alice announced sitting down in her usual spot next to Jay.

"Where we going?" he asked pulling up a chair to the desk outside the recording booth, the one that I needed to ask Alice how to operate all of the different switched and controls.

"Forks." she said happily.

"Speacial." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Don't worry guys as soon as you get back we have some serious work to do." Jay said. "It's late October. We need to get this out by Decemeber. So when you guys get back Bella has two weeks to get all eleven plus songs on the album recorded and then we have another few days to edit them." he scanned Edward, himself, and Alice win his pen still looking down.

"Well what about me?" I asked.

"Bella, are you sure you have the training to edit songs that are going to be published to America and later countries beyond that?"

"Absolutley." he gave me a funny look. "I wrote them." I scoffed.

"Okay then, Myself, Edwrad, Alice and _Bella_ to edit them all. After that you have the photo shoot for you're albm cover and then about a week to get the lyrics book printed."

"I want to be in charge of that too." I said I said raising my hand.

He looked at me astonished. "Why?"

He shook his head, an agravated smile on his face. "I want to pick all the backrounds and pictures that go in it. If you think that I'm going to just give you the music and let you do whatever you want with it then you are insane."

"Oh so I suppose that you wnat to be in charge of the tour too then."

"Of course I will be Jay, you might say I'm power hungry but the truth is that I just don't take instructuon well." I saw Edward break out in laughter even though I couldn't hear him through the sound proof booth plus the headphones I was wearing in order to hear jay through the mic.

"Okay sure Bella, but you can't come to me when something goes wrong."

"Fine I won't."

"That's all we have to do Bella, a busy next couple of months."

"Looking forward to it." I said with a smirk.

"Alright let's go ahead. I think that Edward told you to bring all of your music."

"Yes he did." I bent down to my bag and got out my binder. I held it in my lap for a moment before giving it to them. I looked at their faces amazed.

"Okay so there are about 150 to 170 songs in here but I narrowed it down to about sixteen that I would like all to be on the album. Those are all in the pink folder in the front."

"Sixteen songs?" Jay asked, a hint of frustrationg reappeared on his face.

"Of course." I got up and opened the door so that I could hand the folder to Edward.

"This isn't scented is it?"

"Please Edward I'm not blonde."

He laughed and walked back to Jay and Alice.

"Okay let's start with this one." Jay said.

"Are you insane you can't start with that one." Alice interjected and I knew with her around to help that this would be the best album ever. She knew exactly what I wanted. "It's too slow and you always need to have an upbeat song for the first one the next one can be slower and back and forth like that." she said before leaning across the table to grab the folder.

Jay looked at me and I nodded and put my hands on my hips. "She's right, if you start an album off slow it doesn't get your attention."

"Fine, what song would you like to start with?"

"I ?" Alice said excitedly.

"Uh no do you even remember what that's a-" Edward started but she cut him off.

"Yeah I do, and I also remeber that it's a great song and just because you screwed up doesn't mean that-" She began but Edward spoke again.

"Hey, I know it's a good song, I heard it, but that doesn't mean that it has to be the first song what about 'I'd Lie' it's really-"

"Guys." I said loudly.

"No you can't do that, it's been played on the radio too many times and when people look on the back of the album and see that it's just the same thing that they've heard they'll-"

"You guys!" I tried again.

"They'll buy it because they want to hear more from a great artist and when they look past the first one and see newer things on there which-"

"Guys!"

"Is why she should start with I ? it's newer and then she'll slow it down with something like White Horse and-"

"Guys?!"

"Do you hate me that much? That's two slams against me in a total of about seven minutes and I-"

"Guys!"

"Well maybe if you didn't screw up all the time then Bella wouldn't write about it, and besides it's not really a bad thing that you inspire her songs, just imagine when she makes a music video for I ? and that goes to number one then you'll-"

"Guys!"

"What?!" they both shot back.

"Just shut up." I said before turning to Hayley. "Do you have a quarter?" I asked. She dug into the pocket of her jeans and found one. She handed it to me and I thanked her before turning back to Edward and Alice.

"Heads I start with I ?, tales I start with I'd lie. Deal?"

"Yeah sure, wahatever." they both murmered under their breath.

I flipped it up and it landed back down on my hand.

"Heads." I told them. Edward sighed in aggravation and he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes!" Alice said theatrically.

"Edward if it makes you feel any better, you can pick the next song." I tried, it might make him feel better.

"Do you have any songs about Alice and her insanley high level of annoying?" he asked.

"No."

"Then you can be in charge of the rest." he smiled at me.

"Okay I personally don't think that's fair I've never done anything to annoy you and he's just saying that because-"

"Alice I doubt that you've never annoyed Bella, but it's not your fault you can't help it, your just so annoying that without even meaing to be a pest-"

"Okay children let's get to work." Jay said and I smiled at him.

"Alright Bella, let's get started. Edward pick the song that you would want Bella to sing for half of today."

"Okay." he took the floder and I have to admit, it was a bit odd seeing Edward next to anything pink that wasn't my truck, which I barley saw him next to anyways.

"Let's try, uh Outside Looking In."

"Okay." I said nodding and I grabbed my gutair.

_"__You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in."

"Perfect." Jay said.

"Awesome." I said.

_______-------

It was around lunch time and I was just beginning to get completley and entirely sick of this song when Jay said that we could go to lunch. I wrote the song back in high school, about Jessica and Lauren not letting me be in their clique, but in a way it was true now too. I was no Hollywood superstar. Sure I'd Lie had gone to number one and I am NOT saying that I wasn't proud, but more importantly entirley shocked, of the results. I was completley happy with it, and I will NEVER forget when I first heard.

________________

I was checking my MySpace page, and noticed that I had more 'friends' than usual. Usually it went up about ten or twenty per day. But tuday it was 50 more than I had last night, and still growing. I had about 500 friends, every time they messaged me I would message them back telling them how much I loved them for liking my music. I opened one of the messages and saw that the title was _Number One Single_. Confused, I opened it and read it over three times.

_Hey Bella,_

_I love your single I'd Lie. It's so awesome! You should totally have an album someday!!! Anywho, me and all of my friends love it, we pretty much love all music, but this one stood out. So last night when we found out I'd Lie had gone straight to number one, we totally freaked!!! It was amazing to find out that you're topping artists like Katy Perry and Flo Rida. SO many other amazing artists were on that list and you're name is at the top of it, right know you're above Lady Gaga, and you sing country! Do you know how amazing that is Bella? Pretty stinkin' amazing if you ask me. Anyway I know that you'll probably never get this message and when you do you'll have something else at the top of the charts. Anyway, I'll love you forever!_

~Shannon

"What?!" I screamed, loud enough to wake Alice up. I was already calling Edward, and my infgers couldn't move fast enough.

"What happened?" Alice came running down the stairs in her pajamas, it was around six in the morning, but it was a Saturday.

"Come look." I said as Edward picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He sounded as if he just woke up.

"I need you to come down here, now!"

"Okay."

"Okay thanks." I said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." he said and hung up.

"Oh my God Bella, conmgratulations!" Alice ran over and hugged me.

"I know right, I can't believe it!" I ran back over to my laptop and then hit the reply key.

_"Erica, thank you so much! I had no idea that happened! I am so happy right now, thank you so much! It's like whoa this is actually happening right now? Oh my God, so excited! Again thank you so mcuh, and let me know if anything happens._

_.love._

_-Bella-"_

Edward walked in the door.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at my enormous smile.

"Oh my God Edward, you'll never guess what happned!" I ran over and hugged him.

"You got a new cell phone?"

"No." I shook my head.

"You woke up and Alice wasn't being annoying."

"No." I said my arms fell to my sides.

"You finished that book you were reading?" he asked confused.

"No!" I rolled my eyes. "_I'd Lie _went to number one!"

He looked at me for a moment as a smile grew on his face.

"Oh my God Bella that's great!' he swept me up in his arms and spun me around. When he put me down he kissed me and thren let me talk again.

"I know right. Nothing could bring me down right now."

________________________

Edward stayed at the label for lunch to discuss album details with Jay. Alice went home and I went to the diner to see Jake. His car was out front but he wasn't behind the counter like usual.

"Hey is um, Jacob Black here?" I asked the girl who was behind the counter. Her name tag read **Dahlia.**

"Um, yeah he's on a break I think he's around back."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." he said with a smile. I walked outside.

I noticed that everytime I was around Jake latley he was acting really weird jumpy and excited. I hoped that he wasn't doing what I thought he was.

I got in my truck and drove around the back of the diner. It was mainly two brick walls and three dumpsters. I never went back there, but apparently Jake and his co-workers did. There were seven in total. I watched carefully making sure that he couldn't see me. I saw him lift something up to his nose and then sniff hard. I saw the guys that were with him smoking unusal pipes and laughing insanley hard.

How did this happen? How did Jake get involved in this? I wacthed for a few moments and finally couldn't take it any longer. I got out of my truck and walked towards them. I had a lot of nerve right now, but I had to admit I was a little scared.

"Jake stop it!" I yelled walking up to him.

"Bella." he said and tried to hide whatever he was doing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Um, uh, well I was just-"

"Jake how could you do his to yourself?"

"Hey, he cand do what he wants." one of his friends said. I turned to face him. He was way taller than me, and could probably breakme over his leg, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sam Uley."

"Well Sam Uley, you should get lost before I call the cops."

"Speak for yourself." he laughed hysterically and so did his friend. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jake again, who was also laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You wouldn't get it Bella." he laughed some more and looked like he was going to fall over.

"You're right Jake I don't get it." he looked at me and his laughter stopped.

"Jake, give me it." I held ou my hand.

"No." he scoffed.

"Jake, I will call the cops on you and you will go to jail." he had turned eighteen last month.

"Give it to me." I tried to reach around his back to get it out of his hands but he pushed me down on the ground.

"Bella leave now." he looked down at me from the ground. My shoulder already hurt fro being pushed down, and I was pretty sure that my legs was bleeading from a shard of class that was laying in the alley.

"No until you stop." I heard his friends laugh and one of them kicked me in my stomach.

Jake didn't do anything about it.

They laughed some more and Jake just stood against the wall. Someone twisted my arm behind my back and someone else pulled my hair. They continued this, for about another two minutes, somewhere in between the time I last talked to Jake and now, he had left and gone back to work. Leaving me to suffer. A few people were passing by and they stopped long enough for me to get up. There was a pain in my side as soon as I stood. I limbed over to my car, and the last thing I heard was their laughter.

As I drove away, I saw Jake on the side of the building. He held a tissue to his nose, it had red blotches all over it.

__________________________

The pain continued for the rest of the day, and I pulled through it. I was looking forward to going home early, falling into my bed and going to sleep. Edward met up with me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me."

"Oh Edward I would love to do that, it sounds great." I wasn't lying. It had been awhile since Edward an I had gone out by ourselves.

"Great, um. I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"Okay." he hugged me and pain shot through my entire body.

"Love you." he smiled.

"Love you too." I managed to say. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Oh my God Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella, I just hugged you and you started crying. Something is up."

"I can't explain it. Not here." Jay, Hayley, Josh, and Tyler were still talking by the recroding booth.

"We can go back to your house."

"Okay." I ran out of the doors and then to my truck. I took off, Edward close behind me.

"Bella what happened?" he wasn't wasting anytime. We were still out on the sidewalk when he asked me.

"It's Jake. He was doing drugs around the back fo the diner today, and when I tried to stop him he oushed me down and some of his friends beat me up."

"Bella, show me your arms." I did as he asked and the bruises were worst then I expected.

"It's nothing."

"Bella, where else did they hit you." I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach and the whole thing was a purple and black scar. He took me into his grasp.

"I don't want you to hang out with him anymore, okay?"

"I have to. He has to get better, Edward, and he won't if I'm not there."

"He hurt you like this and you want to go and try to help him?"

I nodded me head, even though it hurt the back of my neck.

"Well, fine. But I have to come with you."

"Okay fine."

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold." I agreed and when I saw the two images inside I was shokced.

"Jake put the gun down." I said wipping my face.

"No, don't you move. I'll shoot you, him, and her if you tell anyone about today." He was holding Alice captive, his arm was around her neck so she could barle breathe.

"I told him I don't know anything." she squeaked.

"Shut up!" he yelled and she cried harder.

"Jake." Edward spoke then and my head shot over to him.

"What?' Jake asked, the gun point was at Edward then, instead of Alice's face.

"Put the gun down, or keep it pointed at me. Let Alice, and Bella go, and we'll settle this."

"You won't call the cops?" Alice and I both shook our heads.

I could tell he was thinking about it. "No." he shook his head and we all stood there in silence waiting for something to happen.

A few moments later the cops showed up, I assumed Edward had done the behind the back dial when I wans't looking.

"Who called them?!" Jake asked shocked.

"Jake I-" I began

"No, don't talk." A few moments of silence and then the cops on a bullhonr.

"This is deputy Lauren. Please come out of the house with your hands where I can see them."

"Here's how this is going to go." Jake said. "Alice and Edward will walk out the back door. Go now!"

"No I'm not leaving Bella." Edward said.

"Then you'll both die." He said.

"Please that thing isn't loaded." he scoffed.

He started at Edward and then held the gun towards him. Edward stared back, not letting fear get the best of him.

And in one quick movement, Alice was shot.

__________________________

**Oh snap did he just do that? Hey sorry again for the late update and I'll probably update this Sunday and if not then Tuesday. I have a twitter now, be sure to follow me, it;s free and you'll now when I update as soon as I post that I am. Please follow me, it'll be a lot of fun and I'm so going to keep up with it. By the way if there are any mistakes in this chapter it isbecause my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me spell check it sorry. Let me know if thereis any confusion. Lots of Love!**

PLT!

~AliceSwift


	26. Chapter 26

The cops pounded down the door and took the gun from Jake. He was put in hand cuffs and put in the police car.

Alice was rushed to the hospital. She was in alot of pain, but for right now no where close to death. I wanted so badly to be with her but I had to stay for questioning by the police.

"Hi, I'm deputy Lauren. Can you tell me what went on here tonight?"

"Well, I was outside with Edward, and when we walked in we saw him with the gun, holding Alice captive."

"Yes and can you specify the names of all people involved tonight?"

"Well, me Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen who is in the ambulance, and um, uh Jacob Black the guy with the gun."

"Do you have any idea what might have led to shooting ." I looked up at Edward who was next to me, watching his sister be strapped to a gurney and put in the ambulance. I then looked in the police car, through the tinted windows and into the face of a friend. He was staring at me tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to do. At the end of the day I always thought I could count on Jake, as he had put before 'if I needed a friend.' But earlier today I sure could have used a friend as he was too high to be there for me. I wanted to believe in Jake, I kept telling my self that this was all just a big misunderstanding, or better yet a dream that was a lot like a night mare. But that gunshot at Alice was real, so real the sound of her pain will haunt me forever, but if I lied right now I knew that Alice would understand. But I didn't know if I really wanted to lie, if I wanted to be there for Jake and give him the cover he needed right now. A part of me wanted to just tell Deputy Lauren everything, I wanted to show her the scars, tell her who put them there and make every last one of Jake druggie friends go to jail. But the other part was what made me say this.

"No, no idea."

* * *

The nurse came out of the room where Alice was, we had been in the hospital for about three hours now, the entire time I was in Edward's arms crying into his chest.

"You can go in and see her now." the nurse nodded and smiled. assumed this was good, but I couldn't be sure. I would have to see for myself.

I walked in, Edward's hand in mine, and saw Alice. She looked fine, as if nothing had happened, except she cried all of her make-up away, and it had worn off by now.

"Hey." I sniffed.

"Hi." she said, not at her usual level of perk, but all too peppy for what had happened.

I laughed at her. "Um, how you felling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, really. And I don't want any special treatment." she eyed us. "You guys can come in, you don't have to stand in the doorway." I laughed at my self and then walked towards her and sat down in the chair next to her bed, Edward next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay. I can't get you anything?" Edward asked.

"No. All I want is to talk to Bella, so leave." he eyed her for a moment. "No yeah, go go." he laughed softly and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" she asked me, as if it was some juicy piece of gossip about that Twilight movie.

"Uh, well let's start with this what did he tell you?"

"Well, I just remember praying that you guys would come home, he probably still has my cell phone. I couldn't call the police, when I go home I don't turn around and lock the door. He walked right in with a gun, grabbed me by my neck and then told me to tell him what I knew." I swallowed the lump in my throat, or tried to anyway.

"Bella, what happened earlier?"

"Nothing." she looked at me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Positive."

"Oh don't give me that Bella. I just got shot and you're not even going to tell me why? That seems unfair."

"Okay fine. I saw Jake and his friends today doing drugs when I tried to take them away form him he pushed me down and then his friends started kicking and punching me after that I guess he thought that I told you and when he came to the house and held you captive and maybe we should start locking the door all the time now this seems to happen too much and okay Bella breathe." I let out all if my air and she smiled.

"Hey, um, just so you know I'll only be on crutches, and only or a few weeks. I'll be back and good as new in about two weeks. Just in time to get back from Forks and start working on your album." she chimed.

"You don't let anything get you down do you Alice?"

"Nope, not really."

"Well that's good, because these next few months are going to be crazier than ever. And I couldn't do it without you."

"Well let's tear it up." she said and laughed.

* * *

Later that night Alice was asleep and I was in Edward's volvo. This was after we were politely told to get out by one of the nurses about ten minutes ago. I told Edward that I wanted to stay the night at the hospital, so he said that we could sleep in his car.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah positive. I want to be here if anything goes wrong."

"Bella, I know Alice, she won't let anything get her down. Trust me she'll be back and better than ever by next week. Everything will work out fine."

"Yeah, I'd like to belive that, but how can you be so sure?" I ased leaning into him,we were sitting in the back seat.

"I've known Alice since she was born. She doesn't let anything stop her. In fact if anything this will only make her want to do more, she won't slow down. That's why she said she doesn't want any special treatment, don't give it to her, she'll only get mad at you and neither of you want that."

"So, Alice, my best friend in the entire world, was just shot and I'm not aloud to comfort or help her?"

"You can help her but only when she asks you to. You should pretty much just leave this alone."

"Well, we'll see." I said and yawned. "Besides how can you be so sure this is what she would want me to do? How she doesn't want any help at all?"

"You should get some sleep, you look tired." he said ignoring the subject, but he was right. I was tired, my eyes were already half closed and I didn't know if he had heard me.

He put the seats down and laid down next to me. Before I knew it I was asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the waiting room, I looked at my cell and saw that it was around eight. I sat up, stretched and yawned and then leaned back to where I had been. My head on Edward's shoulder. I kept my eyes open.

"Are you awake love?" I heard Edward's velvet voice ask.

"Yeah, how did we get in here?" I asked, still sort of dazed and drowsy.

"Well, I set my cell phone so that we would wake up around six. I didn't want to wake you up, so I just carried you in."

"Why, I would have been okay with it if you woke me up?"

"Well, yopu looked so peaceful and calm, and i know that you haven't had that in awhile so I didn't want to disturb you."

"In a way I'm kind of glad you didn't." I looked up at him when I felt his eyes on me.

"I was dreaming."

"About what?"

"About you."

* * *

Later that week, I was told by the police to come down and meet with Jake, Alice was just out of the hospital, but she came anyway. I told her that she didn't have to, but this was what Edward meant, not letting anything get her down.

"Okay miss Swan, tell me what happened earlier that day."

"Well I went to the studio, sang a song or two until lunch, then I went down to the diner where Jake works. Alice went home and Edward stayed with Jay, the owner of the label." I looked at Jake who was in a room with clear walls, handcuffs behind his back, sitting in a chiar. His face was emotionless.

"I walked in, and." I dropped my gaze form his eyes and, without a studder in my words, looked right into the police officer's eyes.

"he was behind the counter as usual. He was about to go on break so waited the five minutes before I got to talk to him one-on-one, but I could see him the entire time. He was acting normal, and when I talked to him he was fine. The Jake I would have expected."

"When you talked to what did you talk about?"

"My Album. We're staring to work on it and a few days before he told me to keep him updated."

"And then what did you do?"

"Well, I drove back to the studio, we discussed the album details and then Edward and I went back to my house later that night. When we walked in we saw Jake, with Alice, and gun in hand."

"That's all?"

"Yes ma'm."

"And what did you do that day?"

"Well I was with Bella all day except for lunch and I left early that day. I was shopping and after I was done I decided to go home. I got there around nine and Jake showed up around ten."

"And do you recall what time and showed up?"

"We left the studio at ten your house is five minutes away." Edward said.

"Yeah, he wasn't there for long now that I think about it. I guess it felt a heck of alot longer while it was happening."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Well, Jake showed up and he didn't have the gun, or not one that I could see anyway. But he um." Alice looked at me.

" you do realize that the smartest thing to do in a situation like this is tell me the truth."

"Yes of course I do why wouldn't I? I _was _the one who got shot remember. I'm just as mad at Jake as the next girl. Jake asked me where Bella was, and when I didn't give him an answer he just kept asking. When he saw the headlights pull in the driveway, he grabbed me and pulled out a gun. Other than that he spoke to both Edward and Bella."

"What did say to two?" she asked.

"When I walked in he asked if we would call the cops. I didn't and Alice was trapped so-" I looked at Edward.

"I did. I dialed behind my back Jake was too freaked to realized what I was doing. I did that as soon as I saw the gun, right as we walked in. In between the and the time you showed up, all I did was ask Jake to put the gun down, ask Jake to let the girls leave and for him and I to work it out."

"Well, that was very noble of you Mr. Cullen. Now the question is 's punishment. Thank you all for your time."

"Wait, is he going to jail." I asked.

"Yes, but it won't be for long since the damage is minor, however he did break the law, and he might be in for a month. Maybe two. It will depend on his behavior, and if anyone id willing to bail him out."

"Oh, well thank you so much." she smiled and walked away.

* * *

Now it was time to talk to Jake. No Alice. No Edward. No Deputy Lauren. Just us. I entered the door to the room where they were keeping him.

"You have ten to fifteen minutes." the police officer said as he closed the door.

Jake had his head down.

"Jake."

No answer.

"Jake, I only have about ten mintues. If you don't speak up, I'll just leav and you'll be stuck here regretting not talking tome."

He looked up knowing I was right. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked and he took awhile to talk.

"I'm sorry for shooting Alice." I laughed and looked at my feet.

"Try again." I said smiling and he seemed to be confused.

Again it took awhile for him to speak. "I'm sorry, for hurting you, and for not sticking up for you when the guys stared pounding you."

"No not that." I said smugly.

"I'm sorry for-"

"No Jake you're sorry for lying to me and for being so masochistic."

"How was I masochisitc?" he said standing up.

"You did drugs Jake, or have you already forgotten about that?"

"No I haven't forgotten." he yelled.

"No Jake! You don't get to be mad! I do, you shot my best friend! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Probably pretty bad. I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do?"

I lowered the tone in my voice.

"I honestly don't know right now, but understand this. You hurt me, you hurt Alice, and now we're both scared for life, in more that the literal sense." he came closer to me.

"Bella, I need your help." he said just above a whisper. "I need you to do something."

"And by something you mean to bail you out?" I scoffed.

"Well mostly but-"

"Cut the crap Jake, you want me to bail you out. Period. End of story."

"Yes, okay Bella I sort of want you to bail me out. I don't think I'll really like jail. You know earlier this week I saw a guy look at someone...look at someone Bella, and they got totally pounded."

"Oh wow, I have no idea what that feels like do I?"

"Bella, I promise never to do drugs ever again if you just bail me out."

"What a cliche`." I sai rolling my eyes.

"Bella, I swear!"

"I would like to help you Jake, but I don't think I can right now."

He started to get glassy eyed. "I get it. So, see you as soon as I can then?" he asked.

"Sure." He opened up his arms and I hugged him.

"I got to go." I said realizing as my tears formed that was losing my nerve.

"Okay." He said and I left the room.

Not knowing if I would bail him out or not.

* * *

About week later we were all headed for Forks, not the most exciting place in the world I know, but we had had alot of excitement this week so that was okay. I was actually looking forward to seeing this little girl, what had tempted my mom and Phil to adopt her and not someone else. Other than that there was bothering I was looking forward to. In fact there were three things that I was absolutely dreading:

Rain.

More rain.

and some more rain.

I had the window seat and Alice and Edward were eating each other alive beside me. Edward was nice to Alice when she was in the hospital, but one crack at Edward and those two were arguing like arguing like no other. I was

I took the window seat next to Edward, which is what they were currently fighting over. I put in by ear buds, turned on my iPod, and one of my favorite songs came on _Here In Your Arms _by _HelloGoodbye_

I decided to work on the album for awhile. I knew a few songs that I definitely wanted on there, I just had to compare tose to other songs.

I got out pen and paper and wrote:

**Official Track List **

Now I had to think of what songs represented me right now, and what songs didn't represent me at all, but I loved and they would be on there anyway.

_I'd lie_

_White Horse_

_I ?_

_Crazier_

_A Thousand Miles_

_Outside Looking In_

_Ordinary Day_

_A Perfectly Good Heart _

A Perfectly Good Heart was a song I wrote the other night.

I wne tthrough the rest of the songs in the binder. I soon found the first one I wrote. It was called Oh my, my, my. Of course, about Edward.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Took me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..."_

We soon were at the airport, waiting for my mom to come and get us.

I went over to get my luggage. There were lots of plain black bags, so I was pretty sure I would have to dig to find the one that had my name on it. Edward followed behind me, even though I didn't ask him to, but I didn't mind ovbiously.

"Do you have clue where any of your stuff is?" he asked.

"No, what about you?"

"Nothing yet." he said smoothly. He pulled a few bags over.

"There's one of mine." he picked it up and slung it over his left shoulder.

"Um, I think this one is Alice's." I picked it up and placed it on the floor.

I saw him pick up two more. Then another one about thirty seconds later.

I found mine and then two of Alice's. I picked them all up trying to untangle the straps. A pale hand took them from me. I turned to see Edward holding all eight bags.

"Are you sure you can get all of those all the way down to the car?" I asked.

"Yes, positive."

"Really, I could take some." I reached out to grab one but he flinched away childishly. We continued this for a few seconds, and I didn't see how he wasn't falling over with all the weith he was holding, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey are you guys married?" she asked. This girl looked as if she was about fourteen, she had dark hair and was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. Another girl was stanindg beside her and they were both smiling.

"No, we're dating though, why?" I asked putting my hand on the metal that lined the long black conver belt.

"Well we were just wondering." she said playing with her nails, but her eyes were still on us.

"Oh." I said and was about to turn away when she spoke again.

"You're really going to let him carry all those for you?" she asked pointing at him, scanning him with her green eyes.

"Well, I tried to take them back but he won't let me." I said looking up at him teasingly.

"It's true." he confirmed.

"You guys look good together." she said and I looked at Edward who was rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. Um, who are you with are your parents here?"

"No, I'm here with my school. We're in Muse Maching and heading for L.A."

"Oh, we're coming from L.A. actually."

"Reall?" I nodded. "What's you're name?" she asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Oh my God you have that song, um, I'd Lie?"

"Yes that's me." I said. A little flattered and wondering why I was answering the question.

"Oh, well, I just wish I had a boyfriend as great yours. One that would carry my bags for me."

"Yeah well they're pretty rare." I looked up at him.

I looked back down at the girl. She looked for her bag and then grabbed a huge hot pink one.

"Hey Kyle!" she yelled and a short boy with glasses came up behind her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Carry this for me." she threw it on him and he looked as if her might sink. I covered my mouth to contain my laughter.

"Nice talking to you." she said walking away.

_________________________________

We got to my mom's house in about an hour of leaving the airport.

"She should be home from preschool any minute now." my mom said.

"You guys can go unpack if you want. You're rooms are up stairs. Last three in the house." she said be fore smiling and walking into the kitchen.

In about ten minutes I heard the front door open and Phil's voice. Followed by light laughter and then shireking.

I ran down stairs and I heard Alice behind me, Edward following.

I saw a gorgeous little blonde haired girl. She was wearing a capris and a pink shirt with a flower on it. She was adorable.

"Bella!" Phil said and ran over to give me a hug.

"Hi Phil." I said laughing.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Lucky." My mom came in the room and picked her up. She was facing us.

"Hi." she said her voice light and quiet.

"Hi sweety." I said coming up to her.

"Lucky this is your sister Bella." she said giving her to me to hold. "And this is your aunt Alice and Uncle Edward."

"I call holding her next." Alice said raising her hand.

"Mommy can I go get in my too-too now?" she asked. Turning to my mom.

"Yes darling." Renee said queitly. I let her down and she ran upstairs. In a few minutes she came back down in a hot pink too-too and a light purple leotard. The tiara on top of her head was sparkly. She was wearing pink ballet shoes.

"Hey Phil has to leave and I have to go shopping, you guys mind baby sitting?" she asked holding keys.

"No of course not." I shook my head.

"Thanks. Love you." she kissed my cheek and left.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest thing?" I said getting down to her height level.

"No you are." she said poking my nose.

"Awe well thank you."

"Bet you can't catch me." she teased. She laughed and took of.

I knew this week would be fun.

____________________________________

**Hey you guys. Another update. Um, I do have a twitteer. My name is just AliceSwift. Um, if you don't have a twitter, it's free, go sign up. Get the latest on when I'll update and what I'm doing. Go ahead stalk me I dare you to. If you do, then I'll mention you in next week's author's note how about that? Other than twitter, review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

AliceSwift~

!PLT


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

**

Hello all AliceSwift here with you Suddenly update. Okay so last chapter I loved and I love our new character Lucky, I really want to build on her so don't be surpirsed if the next one or two are somewhat focussed on her. Now don't think that I'll take out all the Bella and Edward drama, I'll try to make them break-up again for all of you are anticipating it, or annoyed with it, or just wanting more dramady goodness. So let's get it started.

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning in the guest bedroom, well actually it was my mom's yoga room, my mom's latest fad, but they had put a bed in it and told me to sleep in there. Edward was in my mom's sewing room, Alice in the real guest room.

I yawned and got out of bed. I was too tired to shower, or brush my teeth, or even get dressed. I was wearing pink sweats that scrunched in around my mid calf, on top I was wearing a black tank-top with an oversized gray zip up hoodie, it hung off my shoulder in a very 80's looking way. My hair was piled on top of my head nad piece hung down left and right. I rinsed the tooth brush and left the bathroom. I walked down stairs to the kitchen to find the hustle and bustle I had missed since I had graduated.

Lucky was arguing with my mom about what to wear to school. Phil was making coffee and by the smell of it, the smoke of course was another clue, burning toast.

"But I want to wear my too-too!" Lucky protested.

"But Lucky you can't go to school in a too-too and leotard." my mom argued.

"Then I won't go to school at all!" she cried then ran upstairs.

I smirked to myself then walked downstairs to where my mom was sitting at the kitchen table, her hands were knotted in her hair.

"Um, mom does she have school tomorrow?"

"No, she has to go to her babysitters though."

"Okay. Lucky!" I called up the stairs and then walked over to help Phil, burning the house down wasn't something most people like to be blamed for.

"What?" she stomped over to me. Her mouth in a pout and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now, mom won't let you wear your too-too huh?" I bent my knees to get down to her level.

She shook her head angrily.

"Well then how about you wear what she wants you to wear today, and then you can wear your too-too all day tomorrow."

"Okay." she laughed ran over to my mom and grabbed the jeans and long sleved shirt she was holding. Then ran upstairs to put it on. I stood back up and then pulled the completely blackened toast out of the chrome toaster. I then walked over to the cabinet.

"Maybe you should stick to cereal." I said handing the box to Phil. He nodded and got a pink bowl down for Lucky.

I walked over and sat by my mom.

"How did you do that?"

"Eh, you're too old. Us kids get the importance of our too-toos."

"Oh."

Lucky ran back downstairs and Phil sat her cereal down for her. She ate her Lucky Charms happily and hummed as she kicked her feet, the chair was too high for her.

"Okay, time to get you to school." my mom said as she picked up a Hannah Montanna bookbag and slid it onto her back.

"Okay." she hopped down and walked out the door with my mom and Phil. I smiled and the turned to go back up the stairs, I stopped when I saw Edward. He was wearing a form fitting white tank top and greay sweat pants.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." He said back.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked, pouring my self a cup of coffee.

"Fine, you?"

"I slept well, but you have to remember my room is next to Lucky's so there was lots of giggling and singing until about three in the morning." I turned and leaned my back on the counter. I grabbed a mug out of the dish drainer and handed it to him, he poured himself a cup then turned to kiss me.

"Eh." I held my hand up. "I'd love to but, morning breath."

"I'm too in love with you to care." he smiled crookedly then kissed my lips.

I heard Alice clear her throat on the stairs. I smiled beneath Edward's lips and he turned to face her.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"So are you guys pass the phase of caring what eachother looks like or is this just a one time sort of deal?"

"I think we're well over looks." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Well now I feel weird." she said.

"Why?" Edward asked her, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Because now I'm the only one who's not in pajamas."

"Well then why don't you go change back?" he asked.

"I'm tempted to." she told us.

"Then go do that." he nodded.

"Okay." she shrugged and made her way slowly back up the stairs.

* * *

Later, when we were all dressed in our day time clothes, winter wear actually, I had been smart and packed a black coat eith some gloves to match Alice had forgotten how cold Forks could get, we went out with Rose. The girls were back, Alice, Rose and me. We were at Rose's place, Emmett and Edward had gone out to pick up Jasper.

"So have you met Lucky yet?" I asked her. We were at a coffee shop somewhere in Port Angles. It was called the Calender and Rose told us that it was her new home. She was currently asking me about my album, work, stuff and it wasn't like I'm not completely and totally pumped and excited about all that, it was just that lately that's all that was talked about. I couldn't get away from it. It was back at the studio, here, at my mom's house. Everywhere. Don't get me wrong, I was glad they were proud of me and all, but it was almost too much pride. It was alot of pressure to make it great, but hey, I work best under pressure.

"Yeah a few weeks ago, she's so cute I can't beleive Renee did that."

"I know, but maybe this is her newest fad. Adopting kids like Brad and Angie. I mean they started it but everyone's doing it now." I said.

"Well just promise me that you and Edward won't be like that when you guys get married." Rose said.

"Sure I'll promise, but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon, if it happens at all." I said crossing my legs and putting my hand on my knee.

"It will trust me. Edward is so in love with you." she grabbed her cup off the table and took a sip.

"How do you know?" I asked, Alice was listening to our whole conversation.

"Well any time he talks to Emmett I of course ask what they've talked about. Emmett tells me tha all Edward ever talks about is how gorgeous you are, or how great of a singer you are, or blah blah blah I love Bella." she waved her hand in the air.

"Well, I mean yeah I love him too." I shrugged.

"No but this is like, the love like he will propose to you love."

"Rose, don't-"

"Bella think about it. One in every three couples I set up in high school have gotten married and their marriges have been succesful." she dished matter-of-factly.

"What about the other one?" Alice asked.

"It's a very deep and detailed story that I just don't feel like touching. Anyway, Bella I have known you your entire life. You've only dated a few guys and the longest fling maybe lasted what, a month or two? I've known Edward all my life and I know when he's in love. He's in love with you Bella. Tust me."

"I'm not sure."

"Look, it's either you turst me or you ask him. Take your pick." she leaned back in her chair.

I wasn't sure what to do here there has never been a single second where I have never doubeted Ros'e love advice. In fact I sometimes even listend to her. Sometimes. This was Rosalie Lillian Hale here and she has been known to get a little crazy with her ideas.

But this was different and what she was saying was actualy a little offending. Did she really know Edward more than I did? I mean I moved when I was eight. He moved when I came back. We had just met up again almost a year ago. I had been with him for about nine years, Rose had been with him for nearly nine teen. She was with him when he was thirteen and neede girl advice, she was there that crazy first year of high school and also there that senior summer when they were deciding on colleges and causing trouble.

"Are you sure?" I asked her nervously.

"Positive. If you don't get the rock in another week or so.. then I'm wrong and it's not meant to be."

I looked at Alice who was staring at Rosalie like she was the rudest person she had ever met.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered though I already knew who it was from the ringe tone, and of course he was in my contacts list so he had caller ID.

"Hey." his velvet voice answered.

"So what's up?"

"Well Renee said that she couldn't reach you so she called me. She needs us to pick up Lucky, I'm on my way through Port Angeles so I could come and pick you up. If you're having fun though I could just-"

"No, come get me. I would love to see where she goes to school and besides I wouldn't want you to get lonely on the way there."

"Yeah I don't like being lonely. So are you still at Rosalie's house or-"

"No, we're at a diner called the Calender. The adress is 35 States street, but I doubt you'll miss it."

I looked out the window and saw his volvo pull up.

"Oh, I see you. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." I looked at Rose smirk and rolled my eyes in disgust. I hung up, grabbed my purse off the back of the chair and dug into it and found my wallet.

"Here." I handed Alice money for my drink.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick up Lucky with Edward."

"Oh picking up the kids?" Rose asked.

"Yeah something like that." I said and started to walk away.

"Oh should find a different coffee place, it was a little too bitter for me. Oh no wait. That was you." her mouth hung open and I saw Alice laugh. I shrugged.

"Bye Alice." I said looking down at her.

"See ya later Bella." she said and I could hear the smiled in her voice.

I pushed the door open and walked outside into the rain. I ran to Edward's car and then hopped in the passenger's side.

"Hi." I said turning to face him then reaching for my seat belt.

"Hey." he turned down the radio.

"No turn it back up I like this song." I said even though I had no clue what it was. I turned it back up.

"Bella, you don't know this song." he shook his head.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then what's it called and who's it by?"

"I...I don't know."

"See, now tell me what's wrong." he turned it down as she spoke. Then he drove away from the shop.

"Nothing." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Then why would you be trying to avoid conversation by turning the radio up?"

"Well what's wrong with trying to expand my musical horizons. You know mabe if I listen to new sounds then I'll have more inspiration for my album."

He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Nice try but eaaly I want to know what's bothering you."

"It's nothing. I told you this."

"Well somehow I'm not buying it. Bella if somehting's bothering you than just tell me and I can help you with it."

"Oh, I doubt it." he pulled up next to a pale blue building and I saw Lucky sitting on the front steps. Her hands were pushing her round childish cheeks up which were making her eyes squint. She was wearing a pink puffy coat and huge pink mittens. She had a multi-colored hat on which had a blue fuzz ball on top of it. Her scarf matched. Her bookbag was next to her and I could tell that she was tired of waiting.

I got out of the car and walked up with Edward, he grabbed my hand as we stepped out of the car.

"Bella, Uncle Edward!" she shreiked and ran up to us.

"Hey Lukcy." Edward said picking her up. "Your mom and dad had to stay at work late, do they asked us to come nad get you. Is that okay?" he smiled and looked at her as he spoke.

"That's fine. When mommy picks me up she's always on the phone, then she complains and daddy just does the same. I like you guys better." she chimed.

"Well we better get home then." Edward set her down and we each took one of her hands. We swung her up and down between us as we walked back to the car. I strapped her in and then hopped back in the seat next to Edward. Lucky started to sing and giggle in the back seat, we were amused by that on the way home.

* * *

I was trying to foucus.

Okay new album ideas. I had a pen in my hand and was tapping it in between my index finger and middle finger repeatedly. I knew that if anyone was in the room with me it would drive them insane. But no one was, the reason why it was so hard for me to keep my head from wandering back to earlier.

Rose's confidence in her words, imaging my shocked face, but only remembering digust and distatse for her at the moment.

"Focus." I told my self quietly.

"Talking to the voices inyour head again?" I heard Edward asked, he was leaning in the doorway.

"You're just jealous because they only talk to me."

"Yeah maybe." he smirked and walked in. He sat down on the bed. I gave up on the paper and pen and sat next to him.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing much, I was just working on new album ideas."

"Bella you don't tap your pen like that unless there is something worrying you."

"Tap my one like what?"

"I heard it from across the hall. Now wouldn't this all be easier if you just told me what was bothering you?"

"I already told you Edward nothing is bothering me!" I said standing up and shouting at him.

"Bella I know you too well to believe that." he stood up too, but he didn't yell.

"Why do you know me so well? Hm? Is it because you love me so much? Is it because you're so madly in love you could spend all day talking on the phone with Emmett about it?"

"Bella of course I love you, I love you so much that, yes, I spend hours at a time talking to Emmett about you. The thing is, is that I don't even care when he tells me I love you too much because I already know I do. Bella something is bothering you and I want to know what it is right now!" his voice got louder as he spoke.

"Well Rose was talking about how if you didn't propose to me by the end of this week than we weren't meant to be together." I said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Bella." he lifted up my chin. "You don't ever need to worry about anything like that. It's nonsense." he leaned down to kiss me. I ducked away and turned behind him.

"So you're saying that you've never even thought about it? Us being married?" I asked, putting possibly too much sass in my words.

"No Bella of course I have but-"

"What, you've shaken it off as nonsense? You don't ever think we can be together? Permanatly."

"No,Bella I just don't want to get in your way. You have your whole life in front of you and a husband would get in the way, I'm sure of it." We were both yelling now.

"So once again Edward knows what's best for Bella. He thinks that them being together would be bad for her, which makes no sense by the way."

"Yes it does Bella, you don't get it. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do."

"You're saying that I don't want to get married?"

"No, I don't know how you feel about it which is why I am holding off on it."

"So you were going to propose?"

There was a crash downstairs and then a loud shreik of pain.

We looked at eachother in panic then left the room and fled downstairs.

Lucky waslaying in a wood rectangle, glass was surrounding her. Phil was over her and reaching down to grab her. She was crying, her jeans were ripped, her face was red, and her arms were cut.

"Phil get away from her!" my mom yelled coming in from the kitchen. She tried to push him away, instead he grabbed her neck and pulled her towards the wall.

"Phil..." my mom gasped. He growled and I heard my mom's head hit the wall.

"Mommy!" Lucky shreiked and I saw my mom turn blue.

"Mommy has to go bye-bye." Phil growled and pushed Lucky back down into the shards. I ran down the stairs.

"Bella don't." I heard Edward say behind me on the steps.

I heard him.

But didn't listen.

"Phill stop this!" I demanded charging over to him. I saw my mom's horrified face, it was purple now.

I turned him towards me and slapped him. His head turned to me slowly, he had my mom's neck pinned to the wall. I could tell she was losing conciousness.

"Bad idea." he picked me up and through me into the entertainment system.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell, and Lukcy came over to me.

I sat up, the pain hadn't hit me yet. But I saw my mom's body drop to the floor just in time for him to come over to me, then for my face to meet his fist.

He only punched me twice before he was jerked off of me.

"Bella go upstairs take Lucky with you!" Edward said, I heard crashing sound followed by lots of shattering. I assumed it was Phil being thrown into the china cabinet. By this time I was stuck under wood and the pain had come. He had knocked the wind out of me, and I wasn't recovering yet.

"Edward I can't breathe."

"What?" he came over to me and was knocked into the wood beside me. He looked behind me.

"I can't breathe." I asped and a few things went blurry. I heard Alice's voice in the backround.

"It'll be okay. I promise." he kissed my forhead and then sood back up to handle Phil.

"911?" she gave the adress and told them the situation.

I took a look around before I compleltey went dark. Lucky was beside me, sitting crosslegged, cryin her eyss out. My mom was about three feet down from me, she wasn't moving, or breathing, Phil had most likely killer her. Edward was punching Phil's face in and if this was a fight back in high school I would say Edward had Phil beat. His head was bleeding and bruises were already starting to appear. I heard ambulances and police cars outside. A sound I was getting too used to for comfort.

I would have loved at this point to pound Phil into a dust, but I couldn't find the stregth to move. I had filled mylungs with air and took a deep breath in.

My mind went dark.

But it would be okay.

Edward had never broken a promise to me before.

Why start now?

* * *

**Another update, more drama to continue. Did you guys like how Rose was all against Bella? Was there a reason for that? And raise your hand if you caught what Edward said. Well we'll just haev to fix that. Again, stalk me on twitter followers make me happy, and a happy me makes for more Suddenly. Hey if you say Suddenly weird that sort of rhymed. Anyway, my name's AliceSwift and this has been your Suddenly fix.**

**Review?**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up, to what I assumed was the next day, in the hospital. I lazily opened my eyes and then realized...

I was in the hospital.

I mean it wasn't like I hadn't been here hundreds of times before, but I wanted to know. To know why Phil had gone insane on my mom, Lucky, and me. Was my mom okay? Where was she? Where was Lucky? Where had Phil gone?

I turned over, a bit panicked now and a little mad at that I had just let the darkness take me over last night. I at least should have told Phil off first.

I blinked a few times and then saw the beautiful face that was in front of me. I could tell now that he was holding my hand, he had an excited, yet somewhat worried look on his face.

"Bella." he smiled crookedly. I did my best to smiled back.

"Hey." I said and got straight to my questions. "So where's my mom and Lucky?"

"Lucky's with her babysitters, Children's services decided that it wasn't right for Phil to keep her in the condititon he's in."

"Which is?"

"Well they're still not sure, but they think that it's something to do with pressure at work and then family, so they're making a bunch of excuses for him, but he's been put in jail and his trail is in the next month or so."

"Did Lucky wear her too-too?"

"What?"

"Well yesterday before school I told her that she could wear her too-too when I watched her today. I'm almost positive that with what went on last night her babysitter wouldn't mind if she wore her too-too."

"I think I saw her slip it on before she left." he told me and I tried my hardest to smile.

"Oh, well will my mom be there, at the trial, or did she want me to go?"

"Well, Bella. I really don't know how to tell you this. I mean I don't have much practice but...your mom died. She had been dead a total of ten minutes when the ambulance and police got there."

"So her last thoughts were to get air in her lungs, her last moments on earth were spent being choked to death by her husband who was supposed to be better to her than my dad?"

He nodded. I didn't want to put him through this, having to deal with an overly emotional girlfriend, but him having to be the reasonable, understanding boyfriend because it's she's only like this because her mom passed away tragically and her stepfather's a psychopath.

"Anyway, so what's going to be done with Lucky? Is she going to stay with Emmett and Rosalie or..." I let the words hang between us.

"No, she's going back to the adoption agency."

"Well I can't let that happen. She has to stay in this family. I don't want her to be one of those kids who their foster parents don't call them by the right name. Or god forbid call her Lucille, she hates that name. I want her to have a nice and happy life Edward."

"I know Bella, I do too."

"Do you think I could-"

"Bella I wouldn't. I mean not to sound selfish, but you have an album release coming up, and then a tour and then you know you'll want to have another album after that. You'll barely have time for Lucky and don't you think that being with some kids her own age will be better than being around adults? I mean do you really want her to be up until one, two at night waiting for you to get off stage?"

He had a point, it wasn't so much Lucky getting in the way of me, it was me getting in the way of Lucky. I mean I wanted her to have a normal life, and people screaming for you're older sister in an arena late at night isn't normal. As much as I hated to admit it he was right.

I couldn't adopt her.

"Okay well. Would you mind clearing me up on a few things?"

"Like what?" he asked and got a worried look on his face.

"Like anything that happened yesterday. I mean the only things I can remember is Rose being a jerk, then us picking up Lucky, then Phil going crazy. But I don't remember a single conversation I had all day. So I hope nothing important happened."

"Bella are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. Why what did I miss?" I laughed at his excited smile.

He leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me until I heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Edward get out of here, I want to talk to my little sister in private."

"Okay." he rolled his eyes and left the room.

Emmett shut the door behind him.

"So mom died." he said, hands in pockets, looking down and strolling over to my bed.

"Just like you, make a joke about death."

"Yeah well I'll crack a joke any time I get the chance."

"I know." he sat down.

"So, am I defending her or will you?'

"I think you should." he said and this shocked me. I knew he thought this was wrong. He just would wait til he was in a safe area to explode and throw things.

"Why me?"

"You were there you can tell the truth from the lies." he said.

"No, I can't. I can't remember anything about last night with Phil. Except pain, but I don't think that will do alot considering."

"Well still we have to try, I mean he's going for jail to sure but how long he's in scares me-" I interuppted him.

"Emmett you and Rose have to adopt Lucky. I don't think I'll be able to take care of her and Rose already told me that she loves her."

"Rose isn't in love with anything right now. Since I postponed the wedding-"

"You proposed to her?!"

"Yeah and then she set a date, we had it set for awhile, then I pushed it back indefinitely."

"Why? I mean ever you were little you liked Rose, I'm not blind Emmett. I know you love her. Why would you want to put off being hers?"

"Bella I do want to be hers, but I don't know if she wants to be mine."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

I couldn't believe Rose had told her that I was going to propose. I had mentioned that maybe once or twice? Three tops?

I stormed out of the room and down the hall. I was furious with her. I had told her long ago that I had no feelings for her, and yet she had to go and take everything to far as always.

"Rose!" I called when I was a few feet away from her.

"Hello Edward." she straightened up when she saw me coming.

"I can't believe you." I told her angrily.

"Did she tell you what I told her?" she asked.

"Yeah, last night before Phil when crazy, and you're lucky."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because she forgot everything about yesterday. A nurse should be in there soon and tell us why. I'm almost glad. She remembers having lunch with you, but don't remind her what you talked about, she remembers us picking up Lucky and then Phil's insanity."

I sat down next to her. I looked at her and she looked almost scared.

"Rosalie why did you tell her. I knew for months that Emmett was going to propose to you and I kept I a secret. If I would have spoiled it you would have freaked on me-"

"But did you ever think I didn't want to get married to him. Yet anyways."

"Rose you love him and he loves you why would-"

"Because. The night that he proposed it really freaked me out."

"So much that you had to kiss me?"

"That might have been a bit extreme, but that was the only way I could figure to get him to push the date back."

"Why didn't you just do that?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I could, I didn't know if I could hurt him like that."

"So now what? He's going to go and tell Bella, and she's going to hate me?"

"No, Emmett's not that stupid." I gave her a questioning look and she got worried.

"Maybe I should go warn him not to tell her."

"You do that."

* * *

That night I was back to normal, I was driving with Edward to pick up Lucky. I had convinced him to let me drive even though the doctor told me not to drive or work heavy machinery. I wasn't so big on listening to doctors now adays.

I had physicaly recovered perfectly. I hoped that the memories wouldn't get any clearer then than they already had. I already had the vision of my dead mother on the floor, and I knew what I had been mad at Rosalie for. Saying that Edward was going to propose.

I wasn't even sure why I had been so mad. I mean it wasn't like I didn't love Edward with all my heart had to offer, but the idea of being married gave me the chills, and not the excited kind. The kind that something bad would happen. And I wasn't sure what, but I knew that it wasn't good and that wasn't reassuring. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what.

Great.

"Right here?" I asked Edward who was in the passenger seat.

"Yeah." he said. I pulled up to the house and got out. Edward took my hand as we walked up to the door. I heard the sound of kids yelling, laughing, screaming and crying as we grew closer. Edward's hand rapped on the door and within a few seconds a woman who looked about in her mid thirties answered. Despite the cold she was in black shorts and a white tee shirt. She was carrying a two year old who looked like she had a cold, her runny nose was an obvious give-away, who she was balancing on her hip. Even though it seemed like total chaos on the inside her face was totally calm looking.

"Hey, why don't you come on in." she said chewing gum. She stepped aside and let us through the door way. I looked around as we followed her through the house. There was a bunch of kids who look like they ranged from two or three to seven or eight. I saw Lucky among them and she was sitting in the corner. I coughed loudly and she looked up. Her face brightened and she waved at me. I waved back at her then continued walking past the room. The next room was full of car seats and bassinets that held babies and infants. There was a girl with black hair that looked like she was about my age. She had screaming kids in line to get their diapers changed. In the living room there were two people, one was an older man who looked like he was about forty, then a boy who looked about sixteen.

We entered the kitchen and there was a group of girls who looked about middle school age all gazing at a magazine.

"So who are you here for?" she asked handing the child off to one of the girls at the table. She wiped her nose off and handed her a sippy cup. She quieted down and she was carried into the other room.

"Lucky." Edward told her.

"Oh yeah I heard about Phil, so how's Renee?"

"Um not well, she didn't make it." I said looking down.

"Mmm, bummer." I laughed at her and she smiled. I could tell the years of baby sitting had toughened her up.

"What's gonna happen to her then, are you guys taking care of her until Phil is better or..."

"No, um, actually she's going back to the orphanage. I want to adopt her but I don't think I can give her enough attention."

"You're Bella." she said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, Renee's daughter." I said biting my lip.

"Oh my God she talked all about you, everytime she came in here. She was so proud of you Bella and I want you to know that."

"Thanks." I said weakly.

"So with this album deal you can't really adopt a kid huh?"

I shook my head.

"Well that sucks because Lucky is in love with you. She's a very shy little girl and she's talked to more kids lately. Looks like one of them put her down. She was the center of attetnion this morning. Talking about how her sister was as big as Hannah Montanna and Selena Gomez."

"She's so cute."

"Yes, well is Emmett going to take her...do you think."

"No he's going through this thing with Rosalie. I'm not sure they can handle it right now." I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I looked at him strangely, her gaze followed mine.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Elizabeth, everyone calls me Nan though, you are?"

"Edward, I'm a friend of Bella's." he said smiling at his words and I laughed.

"A special friend?"

"I guess you could say that." he looked down at me though he was speaking to her.

"Lucky." Nan called and she ran into the room.

"Get your coat you're ready to leave."

"Okay." she ran to the other room and came back with her pink coat on.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. I took her hand. "Thank you for watching her."

"Hey wait a sec." she ran over to the counter and wrote something down, when she handed me the paper it had her phone number on it. "Call me, I want to know how things work out for you guys."

"I will." I said, meaning it. I shoved the paper in my pocket and walked out the door.

* * *

**So Renee's dead. Lucky's leaving and what's with Edward and Rosalie? You'll have to read to find out.**

PLT!

~AliceSwift


	29. Chapter 29

I knew I woud have to talk to Lucky about this. One way or another she would have to know, and I would have to be the one to break the news. Alice was too heartbroken to do anything but sit and cry in her room. I couldn't blame her, it was sad for everyone. I knew that we would have to stay longer than planned. Edward had called Jay the night of her death and explained everything. He understood perfectly and offered to come to the funeral. I told him he didn't have to and he got what I was getting at the first time I hinted at it.

I would also have to go to court for my mom, hopefully put Phil away forever, or close to it. A part of me wanted to believe that this was all a dream, but another part of me wnated Phil to suffer for what he did. Go to an insane assylum and get the pain handed to him that he gave to my mom. Then my concious would tell me that wasn't right and that this was the man that took care of me when I was little. Tucked me in and read Cinderella to me when my mom worked late. I hoped he was fine and sane and just had a little freak out, but I did want him to go to jail for a long time. Maye he had some grudge against me or Lucky, I didn't want him coming after either of us.

"Mommy!" Lucky called for her as she came downstairs in her night gown, rubbing her eyes, blond hair a mess. It was four in the morning and I was sitting on the couch. Edward was helping me get the funeral arranged, Alice was upstairs asleep in her bed.

"Daddy!" She called again. The phone rang and Edward answered it.

"Hello? Yes if you could hold on for just a second." he put the phone on his shoulder and whispered to me. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"Um, no. I'll do it." I stared blankley ahead of me.

"Bella, are you sure? You don't-"

"Yes Edward I do so just...take the phone call and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Okay, I'm going to go into the kitchen. Okay sorry about that." he spoke to the other person as he walked away.

"Um, Lucky. Why don't you come ad sit with me."

"Bella, my tummy hurts and I want mommy to come and sleep with me." she ordered as she marched over to me.

"Well see, she can't do that." I hesitated as I thought out my words quickly. I should have wrote a speech.

"Why not?" she pouted, her eyebrows pushed together on her perfect forhead.

"Well see because-our mom can't come and-she's um-"

"Is she dead?" she asked in a calm tone and was shocked.

"Um yeah, she is. How did you know?"

"When the police were here. They were all getting daddy under control, I went over to her and shook her but she didn't open her eyes like she does in the mornings. I thought she might be faking but when I opened her eyelid it was just white, not brown." she looked down, but then back up at me. Her expression was moderate but then worried as she looked at me and studied my features became quickly frightened. "You knew right?"

"Yeah I did, I want you to get that image of her out of your mind for good. Okay Lucky?" she brushed her hands over he face and she smiled at me. I laughed at her and her childish coo gave the same emotion back to me.

"So how was your day I didn't get to talk to you much after you got home." I asked as she snuggled up against me.

"Fine, I told everyone about you. They all want your autograph."

"Well just tell them to go and buy my CD, it's coming out soon." I said.

"Really?" she asked and looked up at me with joy in her eyes.

"Yeah, when I get back to California I have to go to a photoshoot for the cover, then finish some songs and publish it. It should be out in around December."

"Well I'll tell them, they'll love it."

"Lucky what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked stroking her hair. A little girl this greatwoud grow up to accomplish big things.

"All the other girls wnat to be Hannah Montanna or Selena Gomez and date huge movie stars but for me it's different. I want to be a ballerina, princess, iceskating, cheerling, rockstar who's an actress and teahces on the side. But I want to chairty work to, give back." I recalled wanting to do each of those things when I was litte, who knew maybe one of her dreams would come true.

"Lucky you."

* * *

It was the day I was leaving. My mother's service had already happened and it ws beautiful. I had broken down as expected by many, part of the reason I didn't want Jay there, and Edward had helped me through it, as expected. Her case was also taken to courst and Phil was proven guilty, shocker. Lucky had gone back to the orpahnage yesterday and we hd said our goodbyes, my mom's things had been split up among the three of us, Emmett, Lucky and I. Even though my mother didn't write it in her will what she wanted Lucky to have, in one of her jewlry boxes she left me she left a note with a list on it. I agev Lucky her things and she was on her way.

I was just about ot board a plan when I thought of something.

What was I doning?

I dropped my bags right then and there in the airport and ran out of the building.

"Bella? Bells wait up!" I heard Edward behind me the whole way, though I must have been running fast enough that he didn't catch me. I must have really wanted this.

I pulled out of the parking lot in my truck and sped off down the street.

To the orpahnage where Lucky was.

* * *

"Yes how can I help you?" The pretty woman at the front desk asked.

"Well I'm looking for a specific girl. Lucky Bennitt."

"Who?"

"Ugh, Lucille. Lucille Bennitt, she was dropped off yesterday and I want to adopt her. I know her personaly. My mother had adopted her but died. Please I don't have much time can you please just tell me where she is? I'll sign some papers and then get out of here." I spoke quickly.

"Um, sure. Yeah I can, just follow me."

"Thank you." I said. Her eyes looked worried, but she lead me down the dark hall anyway. I knew Lucky wouldn't fit in well here. She was too shy to be with more than a few people at a time.

The woman lead me into a room full of children who all were looking at me with hope and wonder. I killed me that they all would be stuck here with no parents.

"Go ahead and see if they're almost done, but she gets Lucky first if she wants her." A man said to her shrugging, eyeing me but dropping his glare when he saw I noticed him.

"Thanks Brandon." she said and her stare dragged off of him, someone had a school girl crush.

"Okay follow me miss." she told me and I did so.

She knocked on the door and there was a murmr from behind it.

"I'm sorry but you can't see her right now, you'll have to wait until they're done, or leave now and come back later."

"Sorry but I really need to talk to her." I shoved past and flung open the door that in even my opion should have been locked.

"Rosalie?" I asked in shock as I looked at my blond best friend, who had been smiling at Lucky.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" she said, her tone harsh.

"Well I want to adopt Lucky and if you want her that's too bad. I can't live without her."

"No you can't live without her, and you couldn't live without Alice, and you can't live without Edward. You always get everything." She broke down into tears and her pale hands looked as if they were going to pull chunks of her hiar out.

"Lucky, you should go back with the other kids." she started to get down but Rosalie spoke.

"No! She should see who wants to adopt her, see what you've taken away from me! You cannot take her too!"

"Rosalie, what is this about?"

"It's about you always getting what you want and me just getting left in the dust time after time."

Memories from day sago came flooding back to me.

"Rosalie. Is this about that stupid kiss with Edward?"

"No it's that I liked him and you knew yet you still took him."

"When we were kids?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you never told me of course I would have backed off."

"You did know. You knew. You're not an idiot Bella when you would talk about your dreams about him and I would dream and sigh along with you as where Alice would roll her eyes. Yeah I like your boyfriend, so I kissed him."

"Well it's time for you to get over that. And...how could you do that to Emmett?"

"He put off the wedding not me."

"But he said it was becuase of the kiss."

"I only kissed Edward because he was the only one at the time that was around to comfort me. Some old and strange feelings come around when you've just had your dreams put in a box and you don't know when that box will come back out again. Emmett, your brother, he cheated on me. He was having an affair with some girl from his work." she said sitting back down. "When I tried ot ask him about it he said that I had no trust in him and he said that we should put the wedding off for awhile."

"I'm sorry, but his being a jerk doesn't give you the right to go around kissing my boyfriend behind my back."

"I'm sorry too Bella, but I need something to fill the whole that he left, something to love. I need Lucky." I looked at her and she didn't look as if she would mind. I raised my eyebrows at her, she looked at Rose and nodded understandingly.

"Fine, have her. Fill the whole, though I doubt that Emmett really did that. Who'd you hear from?"

"Um Jessica Stanley they work together and she's his receptionist."

"Is she in love much?" I asked and lauhed. Rose considered it then went wide eyed.

"Oh my God Bella I didn't even think about her liking him I'm so sorry for kissing Edward."

"It's fine. Have fun with Lucky, I have to get to the airport." she nodded and turned her back. I looked at Lucky and winked, she laughed silently her mouth wide. I dissapeared with a smile before Rose could turn to see what she was looking at.

* * *

I was on the plane and it was really late, it was already eight when I was at the orphanage. It was about four now.

"So how was she, did she look miserable?" Edward asked me.

"She looked like she would be happy, with Rose I mean." I saw him tense and I held in a laugh.

"Edward she told me about the kiss. She explained how hurt she was and that she lost control of herself. It's fine. I mean it's not like you kissed back." I scoffed eyes going back to my magazine.

"No of course not." he said, souding worried.

"Edward Cullen. You didn't kiss back did you?"

"Bella."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Bella please."

"No we'll talk about this when we get back to California."

"But-"

"Don't wake Alice up." she snored beside him

Right on que.

* * *

**Now I have an idea. Everytime I post a new chapter to any of my stories I will be leaving hints and clues about the next chapter on my Twitter. So if you want to get a sneak peak cliff hanger thing, follow me. My name's AliceSwift and Twitter is free so get with it. Please review and check my other stories.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift


	30. Chapter 30

**Suddenly~**

**"Lucky You."**

**~Taylor Swift. Lucky You.**

**

* * *

**

I stumbled into my bed room. I was exhausted. Not talking to Edward took alot of effort. More than I expected actually. I put away my things quickly and then changed into my pajamas. I turned out my light and crawled in bed.

I couldn't believe this was happening again. I mean really? Haven't Edward and I broken up like eight times since I saw him that night outside of the label. This time I had no part of it wither. I didn't do anything wrong.

I wish I was Lucky. She was always happy no matter what, always charming, always. Lucky her.

I sat up and turned on my light quickly. I grabbed my gutair and my song book and started writing.

_______________

I was mumbling the second verse to myself, trying to play my gutair as quiet as I could, and then I heard something on my window. I knew it happened but I went on like it didn't. It happened again, a tiny _tink _sound. It happened once more than there was a long pause, by this time my gutair was down. There were lots of them all at once and I stood up. I got on my knees and opened my window so no one outside could see me. I needed something heavy. I went to my bookshelf, got an old dictionary, and threw it out the window. There was a thud then a voice..

"Ow, god Bella, you just had to pick the biggest book on the planet." I thought about the tone and then stood up.

"Jake?" I asked asI looked for him on the ground.

"Yeah?" he asked from beside me. He was in a tree next to my window.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I didn't want to scare you by just barging in."

"Oh so throwing rocks at my window is better."

"They were small unlike that dictionary. Can I come in now? It's freezing out here." I backed up to let him in. Once he was in he came over and gave me a hug.

"Jake what are you doing here, I thought you were in jail."

"Well yeah, I was but my parents bailed me out. I'm not aloud to live with them anymore though."

"So you want me to let a druggie live with me?" I asked.

"No, Bella. I just wanted to see you. And I'm not a druggie."

"Oh really, so when you beat me up it's just because you felt like it right?"

"Well that's why when someone's on drugs you don't make them mad." he spat.

"Uh no. That's why people don't do drugs period." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Bella, I'm a big boy and I can do whatever I want."

"Gee, and it'll only cost you your parents love, your friends, all your money to feed the addiction, and somewhere to live. Your still young enough to need to be taken care of Jake, especially if you're going to do this." he turned around and his fingers were twisted in his hair. He stormed back over to me and started to yell.

"What about you huh? Your only nineteen Bella, you live by yourself, you don't need your parents?" this stung more than expected.

"My mom just got killed by my literally insane step-dad. My biological father is across the country in some hospital that he's lived in for the past four years to get treatment for his cancer. Yeah, I need them." I nodded, and shrugged. "But they're not here right now."

He looked at me for a long moment, his expression unreadable. Then he grabbed the back of my head and made our lips touch. I struggled to get loose and when I could I spoke.

"Are you on drugs right now?" before he could respond our lips were back together.

I felt bad for him in a sense. I mean his own parents didn't want him and I didn't want him bringing that stuff around me. I guess I could let him stay here, I mean, not here here. In my room kissing me against my own will, but here in the house. God knows there's enough rooms.

"Eh hem." I heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Edward." I gasped as I realized how this looked. Exactly what it looked like when Emmett walked in on him and Rose.

"Jake. You can stay in the room across from Alice's for tonight."

"Thanks Bella." he leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I held a hand up and back away. He patted my head and then went off to his room, Edward was about to shut the door when Jake peeked his head in.

"Oh hey Edward, oh's life treating you?" he sounded happy.

"Like I'm about to treat you if you don't get out."

"Which is how?" Edward slammed the door on his fingers and then opened it again. Jake was gone.

"Bella." Edward crossed his arms, looking down and walking over to me, using his teasing tone.

"Edward, now I know what this looks like, but it's not what you think. Jake kissed me and-"

"Rose kissed me." he nodded once his eyes innocent.

"But Jake just got kicked out by his parents, he has no where to go. I felt so-"

"Sorry for him." Edward finished my sentence.

I let the silence be silence. I didn't know what to say and wasn't going to speak unless I thought it was completely necassary.

"Sit with me Bella." he walked towards me, grabbed my hand, and we sat on the edge of my bed. "I don't know why things always get so complicated with us, but they do and probably will. I guess I'm just going to be alot more careful. I'm sorry for kissing Rosalie. I shouldn't have despite my feeling sorry for her."

"No don't be. You were just trying not to hurt her any more than she already was. Who knows what would have happened if you haven't. And even if I would have done the same thing with Jake right then I still would have been wrong. I freaked out on you for doing what I did." I let go of his hand and laid down, my back facing him. "I'm such a hypocrite." I felt him lay down beside me and he grabbed my hand again.

"Don't feel like that.' he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Just tell me one thing." I said in a serious tone, wanting a serious answer.

"Anything." he whispered and I turned to face.

"Was she a better kisser than me?"

"Well was Jacob a better kisser than me."

"Only one way to be sure." I teased before our lips hit. The kiss was long but I think this time it was necassary. This particular kiss meant alot. This was our pledge to eachother that we would always love eachother no matter what. That despite the time that would be comsumed with other things we would always find time for ourselves.

I felt his hand on my cheek, pulling our faces closer together than they already were. I smiled underneath his lips and his cool breath tasted sweet on my tounge. I molded my lips around his and he pulled me closer to him. His fingers braided themsleves with my hair and my arms were around his neck. Slowly, his tounge traced my lips and I smiled again. I could hear his quiet laughter as he pulled away. He opened his arms and I unwrapped my arms from his neck, snuggling into the open circle his arms made.

"No comparison." we both said at once, our almost silent laughs made me smile wider.

"You should get to sleep." he said and I felt his arms start to unwrap around me.

"No," I said, my tone sharper than I intened. "I'm not tired, I was awake when Jake came in. And I don't want you to go. I love this, I love being with you just the two of us." the silence that followed was almost haunting. The only sound was my breathing, heavy with anticiaption.

"I do too." he said and his arms tightened around me. This made me feel some ease, though I wasn't sure if he would stay until morning. The clock wasn't on my side either. It was about one, maybe closer to one thirty. That was almost three hours that he had to stay with me until I had to get going.

"I'll stay as long as you want." he said, in a strange way reading my thoughts.

"Thank you." I whispered, he kissed my head then.

"On one condition." he said with a smile in his tone.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That you do get some sleep."

"You're right I have alot to do tomorrow." I said with an exhausted edge in my voice. Mondays...ugh.

"Care to lay out the day for me?"

"Well I have to get up in about three hours. Drive to the photo shoot,but I want to pick the band up first which won't be hard,and Jay too of course, then go down to the label where I think I might be able to get an hour of recording in, then I have to head down to the radio station for an interview, after that we have lunch around ten, then I have to decide all the songs going on the album, which I haven't even started. Jay said that tomorrow was only a half day though so I'm going down to the diner and beg them to give Jake his job back. Alice has been asking to go shopping with me so I think we might go to the mall. Also Hayley, Brooke, and Tyler asked if I wanted to go over and hang out, play cards or something they asked if you want to come too. That all puts us at about ten."

"You sound busy."

"Yes, but it'll all get done, it has too."

"Well what would you say to coming over to my house afterwards. Just hanging out."

"That would be great." I said sounding thankful. I hadn't been to Edward's house in awhile.

"Now get some sleep, I'll feel bad if you don't."

"Okay." I turned around and felt his lips on the top of my head.

This was perfect. Like it should be. How I always wanted it to be.

* * *

It seemed as if I had only been asleep for minutes when I heard my name being whispered in my ear.

"Bella, it's time to wake up." I turned and saw Edward standing there with a mug of coffee. I sat up and disorietnedly looked around the room.

"What time is it?" I asked him noticing that it was still dark blue outside my window.

"3:30." he told me. "I figured you'd want to wake up earlier so you would have time to get ready." he hadned me the coffee and I took a sip of it greatfully.

"You're right." I said and then yesterday came flooding back to me in a rush. "Where's Jake and Alice?" I asked, a frantic edge in my voice.

"Jake's still here, Alice got up about ten minutes ago, I think she's in the bathroom." I stuggled into his arms as he spoke.

"Thank you." I said my voice scratchy. "So much."

"Don't mention it." he said, we sat there for a moment. Letting the silence ring, but then he spoke again.

"You know you have to get going." he patted my arm and I nodded.

"I know." I sighed and stood up.

"I'll let you get dressed." he said and left the room.

* * *

* * *

I had just knocked on the door and Hayley had answered. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black tee shirt. I was wearing a tank top with a hoodie and sweats, my hair up in a huge mess. Jay had told us not to over-dress, they would just tell us what to wear when we got there anyway.

"Hey." she said and her voice was scratchier than normal. It had that over-all affect to it, but it seemed like she was sick today.

"Hey, where's Brooke and Tyler?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know give me a sec." she turned around and yelled bakc into the house. "Tyler, Brooke, Bella's here it's time to go!" I heard a loud mumble in response before they appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Bella, are we ready to go?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I think, you sure you up for this?"

"Anyday, let's hit it." Tyler yelled and we all hopped in the truck. I hopped Jay had something better than this. We had all crammed into the front right now but were already figuring out who would have to sit in the bed. Me, since I insisted on taking it, Hayley and Tyler, she wanted to first but he couldn't be on upped, and Brooke. I was fine with this and so was Alice, we both knew that she was a bit intimidated by Edward. It would be fun to see who came out alive when we got to Jay's house, with Alice and Edward out o fmy sight but together. They would bicker for sure, not sure how much though.

We pulled up in front of Josh's and picked him up. He lived in a small house with his brother. Next would be Rachel, she lived in an appartment with her roomate from college.

"You know whatwould be fun?" Hayley asked.

"What?"

"If we like tapped getting her, like can you imagine the doorman. A bunch of kids come in, not looking like they changed out of their pajamas, half of them didn't, but they come in with a camera filiming him asking for someone. How funny would his reaction be?"

"Pretty hilarious." Tyler said sarcastically before rolling his eyes. Haylye scoffed but then spoke.

"Anyone have a camera?" I pulled mine out fo the bag and turned it on. Hayley smiled at me and then turned to Tyler, she stuck her tounge out at him and I laughed.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of a tall building.

"Okay," I said to the camera, Hayley standing next to me. "We're going to tape picking up Rachel. It's really early, we're awake and this doorman probably isn't. But.. we're going to find out." I said then opened the door.

"Hi." I said and held up the camera.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Um we're looking for Rachel Clark."

"Do you know her room number?" he asked smiling.

I looked back at my band who were shaking thier heads. "Nope."

"Okay." after about ten minutes of flipping through books and calling different rooms he found her and asked her to come down. We howver found this hilarious, even Tyler.

"Thanks." I said as I turned to leave.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, I wondered if that was his question.

"Yes?"

"Well, what's the camera for?"

"For...my YouTube channel."

"What's your name?"

"Um, Bella...Swan."

"I'd Lie Bella?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Oh my God my thirteen and four year old love you. Will you sign this for me?" he heled out a printed picture of myself.

"Um sure, will you hold this?" I handed the camera to Brooke. I walked to the desk and he handed me a sharpie. I didn't even knwo where he got the picture from. I thoguth back about it and then remembered when they had taken one for that casting call.

"I can only print things off the computer here so when they asked me I did." he smiled.

"You know I didn't even know I have real fans. People that knew my name, this is huge for me, um what are their names."

"Julia and Samantha." he nodded. Pretty names.

"Okay." I worte down that I loved them for listening to I'd Lie and that I'd never forget this autograph out of any that I ever sighned. I handed them back to the man. He smiled and asked about an album. I told him about A Story In The Making and he said he'd tell them. We left soon after that.

* * *

We got to Jay's and he did have a mini van that we could all fit in, he said he had bought it especailly for the label. It was just a plain black and didn't have much flair. I thought about it though and decided it would be really cool for all of us to get in the bed of the truck and go insane while driving. I wanted it to be all of us though. A few minutes of debate someone was running past Jay's house. I explained to her who I was, what this was for and where we were going. She said she had heard my song on the radio and liked it alot. She took the time to show me she had downloaded it on her mp3 player and the agreed to film us. Jay drove and the rest of us hoped in the back. When I saw it later she did perfectly, I gave he a hug and she went on running.

"Okay now we really have to get going. Really we don't want to be late." Jay said and we all moaned, loving the mood adn atmospehere we were in. The sun was just rising and it was still cold outside. We were having a blast though.

We all got in the van. Jay drove with Josh beside him, Edward and I sat next to eachother in the middle seat, Hayley on my left, Alice, Brooke, Tyler and Rachel were all in the back seat, enough seat belts though. Jay had bought the van and then had more seats put in by a professional, I was thankful that we weren't all crammed in my truck.

"So," I said into the camera again, Edward in the shot. "We're on our way to the photoshoot, and..."

"That's it." he said and we both laughed.

"No, it's for the album cover and I'm really excited for it so...that's it." I shut it off and put it away. "How should I do this? Make the videos I mean."

"Just edit them together with like music or something." Tyler said and I nodded. Music. Always a good solution.

* * *

"We're here." Jay said and everyone cheered. I got my camera out as he turned a corner.

"Okay so we are arriving at the photoshoot and-"

"Bella look!" Alice excalimed from the back, pointing out the window.

In the parking lot there were probably about fifty to seventy people. Some had signs with my name on them, some had tee shirts with my picture on them, and others had cameras. They were all across the parking lot, however the lot was small so it made it look like there were more than there were.

"Who knew an announcement on a few social networks could make this happen?" Edward said and I remembered twetting, myspacing, and saying on facebook that I would be here from this time to awhile later for the photoshoot. Didn't realize people would show up.

"Those are your fans Bella, they want to talk to you, want you to talk to them."

"That's new, people wanting to talk to me."

"No it's not." Edward said rolling his eyes, I pretended not to hear him.

"Well park and we'll go say hi." Jay glanced at me from the rearveiw mirror.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive why?"

"No reason, it's jsut that your new at this."

"I know, so why not give it a try?"

"I guess." he shrugged and parked the van. "Now don't be suprised if a few papparazzi are here after the shoot, I've heard a few say they're going to come which means there will only be more."

"Okay, well let's go." I opened the door and Hayley heled her hand out for the camera. I handed it to her and she let me get our over her. They all screamed and I heard my name a few times in there.

"Hey." I walked up to the first girl who was holding out the same picture.

"Hi." she said in a quiet voice.

"What's your name?"

"Sophia."

"That's pretty." I noticed that she had a camera. "Do you want a picture?" she nodded and gave me the camera. I snapped one and then gave it back. I gave her a hug and then moved on. I did this about twenty times before Jay decided that it was time to get going.

"Okay." I said sadly and blew a kiss back towars them, I waved goodbye and then Edward caught up to me.

"You did great." he said.

"Thank you, though I really enjoyed it. I will never forget this day." he smiled and I hugged him as we walked.

* * *

Awhile later I was in a huge building. There were racks of clothes and sets of make-up chairs. We were all being made over right now and I had to say I was kind of into it. Hayley kept turning the camera on-and-off. Right now I was still in my clothes from this morning, however there were tons of racks that held multiple colors and designer names. I was told that after a few head shots we would get to those. I could only hope that I got to pick out what I wore, though I doubt I did. I didn't like it when people decided for me, alot of people wanted someone to blame, I would rather fail epicly with something of my choice then to be able to point my finger in someone else's face.

My stylist, Michelle, came back up to the chair. She had been here for about two hours prepping, the photographer had some things to settle with her, inspiration and colors to use. I had picked her out. She was an ammature and I thought it would be great for her to live her dream. Right out of cosmitology school, she hit the big time. She had just flown in from her home town, New York, a week ago and this was the first time I had met her. Though I had to say, seeing some of her work, she was ready for this.

"You look great so far." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, really."

"No thank you, for this opprotunity. I never would have made it this far if it wasn't for you." she held a bursh up to my face as she spoke.

"Yes you would have, I've seen what you've done in the mast and it's amazing. Whole truth and honestly. I just hope you can do the same with my face." she dipped a small brush in a tiny cup of water, dipped it into another container, and then told me to close my eyes. She took the brush above my eyelashes on my lid and went over it again and again. When I opened my eyes she applied eyeliner and took it a bit farther out than I ever would have.

"Well thanks, I hope your happy with what I did." she said as she took the final curl out of my hair, she moved to the side so I could see myself in a mirror.

"Oh my God!' I said as I looked a little closer. The brush abve my lashes had been liquid eyeliner. My eyes had a smokey look to them. Dark purple, black, and gray. My skin tone didn't change that much but my cheeks were a little pinker than normal. My lips glossy. My hair looked amazing, the colors blended well, now all I could hope is that the lighting didn't suck.

"Oh my God, Michelle, you are a miracle worker. I would think I just had a face transplant, if I didin't know better. Thank you so much." I gave her a hug and she seemed shocked at how pleased I was. The truth was, I didn't know if it was reallt that great or not. I knew that to me it looked amazing, but I'm no make-up wiz. "You are an amazing make-up artist and never let anyone ever tell you differently." I looked at her and she was beaming. Next I picked out my outfits for the shoot.

Jay had picked out my other stylist, or I guess there are two, and I was a bit skeptical. It wasn't that I totally didn't trust Jay and all, but I'm not sure about his taste in clothing. He pretty much just wore jeans and a tee shirt everyday, but who was I to judge?

"Alright well good luck with your stylists." Michelle said with a smile and I winked at her, she fluttered away.

I waited about twenty minutes before they showed up. I had been looking through the racks and had a few ideas what would look good, I had talked to the photographer to. He said that he wanted to just do a few basic shots of us all. He was trying to explain it to me and every time we tried to compare our mental pictures, nothing made sense. So he showed me the sets. One, the first one, he was showing them to me in order for my sake, was just a plain silver looking back round. He said it would look awesome if we were all dressed in black. Next was a wood floor and a piano, along with a few guitars, acustic and electric. The next was one with a green chalk board and a desk. He told me that there were three outside. I didn't realize this would be an all day thing. When I asked for details, I found out that these would also go on my web-site, which was designed by Alice without me knowing, and then sent out to several magazines, other sites, and the rest of the copies would come back to the label.

Then my stylists came and met up with me.

"Oh my God , we are so sorry about this. Ou rplane got in late last night, and traffic was a bit heavier than we thought it would be." the man spoke first. He had a snooty look to him, a snob like presence. The girl next to him wore very up-to-date clothin and lots of make-up. Too much.

"Well, it's all fine on only one condition." I said sternly and they nodded. "Never call me Ms. Swan ever again. My name's Bella."

"Not a problem, now let's go figure out your outfits."

"Sure."

"Remember all black." the photgrapher called and they nodded.

As I looked through the racks I found a few things. A few black trench coats and a few things they said would be acceptable like a sparkly silver tank-top and black skinny jeans.

"I don't know, I love sparkles and all but not that."

"Bella," Hayley came up behind me. "We're all waiting, hurry up." she ran back out the doors towards the set.

"Okay." I looked through more racks. Then Alice came up to me.

"Here, I found this." she held a black dress that had sliver sparkles in swirly patterns going every which way.

"Alice I love it."

"All in a day's work. Now hurry up they're waiting."

"Okay, okay." I ran back into a dressing room and changed without consulting the two who had barely helped me look.

I walked out of the room not ten mintues later. I ran up to the set where everyone else was alreayd dressed. All the guys were in black slacks and button down the front shirts, they were rolled up to quater length to give it a more casual look. Tyler was bangin on his gutairs that were set up and there were amps that Josh was playing his guitar. Brooke was playing along beside him on her bass. Hayley was tuning her fiddle and Rachel her banjo.

"Here's the mic Bella." Jay handed it to me and we were slowly positioned. A few were taken. One was of us all just standing and staring into the camera with really serious looks on our faces.

"Something doesn't feel right." I said after the first shot.

"Yeah I agree something's missing." Jay said.

"Alice." I excalimed with a snap of my fingers. "And Edward they need to be in the shot."

"Yeah but they're not in the band." the photographer protested.

"Um, now they are. They both have great pipes and Edward could beat Josh in any guitar off." Hayley said, always covering for me.

"You know what that is what's wrong." Jay said and told htme both where to go. He put Alice in one corner in the back and Edward in the other. Alice was wearing a short black dress with spagettii straps. Edward the same thigns as the rest of the guys. Hayley was wearing an over-sized tee-shirt, black of course, that fell over her shoulder in a very '80's way. Brooke wore a black dress as well, except her's was tighter than Alice's and her sleves were longer. Rachel had been dressed in a very simple black tee with matching jeans, but had huge black leather pumps to jazz it up. Very clear Alice had dressed us all.

They took the picture and then placed us again. After two more shots they told us to go back to hair and make-up.

* * *

We were moving outside before I knew it, we had only been here a few hours and I was loving it. This was our last set before I would head back to studio. I was writing a list of things I wanted to accomplish this afternoon, Michelle was curling my hair, then Jake walked up.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry."

"Michelle will you give us a minute?" I asked, she nodded, finished the curl she was working on, and ran off.

"You were saying?"

"I know that you probably don't have that much trust in me, and I know that you don't like me very much but I wnated to thank you, for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it, and don't let me second guess it either." I turned to face the mirror.

"Okay but, I'm sorry too. For kissing you, for beating you up, for doing drugs that got us in this mess, all of it. I apologize." he loked like he meant it.

"Okay, but onwe thing." He nodded. "Never ever ever kiss me again."

He nodded and walked away.

"You might as well stay, go ahead and come to the studio with us, I'm gonna help you get your job back during lunch."

"Thank you Bella." he ran and scopped me up in a giant hug and I smiled. This was the Jake I wanted living with me.

* * *

I had recorded a few things in the studio. We had tried using Alice and Edward in the back round and it had worked amazingly.

Now was the hard part.

Getting Jake his job back.

I walked into the diner and up tio the counter.

"How may I help you?" said the peppy girl.

"Well, see Jake here was fired a few weeks ago, I was wondering if I could see his manager."

"Sure thing." she ran to the back and a bald man came back up.

"Problem here?"

"Well, no, but I would like to see if you would possibly consider rehiring Jake."

"He violated a major rule, doing drugs then coming back to work stoned isn't something that's very fogivable."

"I know, but the thing is that he's living with me know and-"

"You two kids dating?"

"No, God no, but he will be following my rules. No drugs. Ever. The second I find any, I'll let you know personally and then fire him to his face."

"Well, Jake was one of our best employees. I suppose we could give this another go."

"Thank you sir." Jake said and shook his hand.

"Come back tomorrow and you can start your scedule again."

"Great."

A few minutes of small talk and we were off.

* * *

"Alright are we ready?" Jay asked from outside the booth.

"Yep." I said and stated [playing my guitar.

"_There's a little girl in this little town  
with a little too much heart to go around  
Live forever, never say never  
You can do better, that's what she says_

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night  
A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of  
The fact that she's different and yet she's the same  
And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do do do  
do do do do do do do do  
Lucky you, lucky you  
Do do do do do do do do_

_She sings her little songs  
She walks a long a little  
Pathway headed for the skies  
Left to travel, lives they unravel  
Mind over matter, that's what she says_

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night  
A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of  
The fact that she's different and yet she's the same  
And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do  
do do do do do do do do do do do  
Lucky you, lucky you, lucky you  
do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Maybe she'll sing you do do do  
Maybe she'll bring you into the skies  
Honey, she'll love you  
Funny how some view angels above you, aint so far away._

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night  
A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of  
The fact that she's different and yet she's the same  
And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do  
do do do do do do do do do do  
Lucky you, lucky you ."_

_

* * *

_

Edward stayed again that night.

"So, have you thought abou tyour album anoymore?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the tour too you know."

"Really?"

"Mhm." I nodded teasingly.

"Would you mind sharing with me your thoughts?"

I smiled and climbed in bed, the rest of the nigth I told him about my dreams of touring.


	31. Chapter 31:High Hopes

**Sorry, this update is about alot of days late, but I wanted to put an extra part in this chapter. I was literally about to post it, and then I went **_**Oh, no never mind.**_** So I added a few scenes and things, and now it's ready for veiewin'. So if you all would want to review at the end, I'll meet you down there. So here we go, tell me what you think, don't hesitate to hate. A few people said that they couldn't find the song from last chapter, I found it on , it's called Lucky You by Taylor Swift. I am thinking about making a playlist account for my stories, but I have to get it off the ground first so, enough of me, I'll let you know when that's coming...now on with it! **

**lots. of. love**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

Jay had promised me that the next day could just be a huge recording/album planning day. I knew I needed it, he had told me that I would be getting much busier lately. I had an album due out by Valentines Day, it was now October, giving me four months to figure out every detail of it. I knew that my days would soon be running in forty-eight hour blocks instead of twenty-four.

I had gotten up an hour and a half early so I could get down to the studio before anyone else, Jay had told me he wanted me to meet someone. Edward was still asleep beside me, I got got out of bed, careful not to disturb him, so I could get to the shower.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the radio that set on a shelf next to the mirror. I turned the volume up and took off my clothes before getting in the shower.

It had been too long since I had done this. Even though it was only a year ago since I graduated, it felt like centuries. I could remember waking up at six, which felt early then...little did I know some people had to deal with this amount of morning every day, taking showers and getting ready for school. As I stepped in the shower and let the warm, steaming water cascade down my back I was brought back to my first day of high school. I was fifteen and it was a day I would never forget. I woke up and got into the shower that morning, right before changing into my new outfit that I had bought for that day. It was something my mom and I did, buying a new outfit for the first day of school was a tradition since my grandma was first in middle school. I sort of forgot about how good it felt to get out of bed and be greeted by the hot welcome of the water, almost acting as a blanket as it wrapped around my skin. Completely demolishing the cold shiver that normally came with mornings.

And in a way I missed this. I missed going to school, and learning, and lockers, and boys, and gossip. I guess though that if I was in school now, it would be more like dorms, and sororities, and parties. Only a few months ago, I was still thinking about going to college, but at the last minute decided to take a year off. Only weeks after, Alice mentioned the casting call, and my life was changed completely, entirely flipped upside down. Here I was, being this average girl from the rainy, cloudy, gray town of Forks, Washington who just happened to have an okay singing voice, and now I was in California. I was signed to record label and had a recording contract to uphold. If things went well who knows what could happen.

Like I said, I sort of missed normal. If I was going to college, I would be most likely be taking a shower and I would be thinking entirely different thoughts. School had started a few months ago though, and I wasn't a part of it. I didn't get a new outfit this year, and without my mom here I guess I never would again. I could go with someone else, Alice, Brooke or Hayley, Rachel, drag Edward along possibly, but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be me and my mom and skirts and shirts and jeans and tees, it would be me, and that's it. I would no longer be able to turn around and ask her opinion on a dress. For that matter, I couldn't call her when I found out something exciting. She wouldn't be here for this experience, and I won't be able to share it with her. I mean, after my album comes out, I won't have a mom to run out and buy fifty million copes to give to all her friends. She wouldn't see my first music video, nor my first live concert because she wasn't here to see it all.

I wondered if this was it, if it was finally hitting me that my mom had died, and more shockingly, Phil, the guy who walked into our lives pretty early on who I thought I could trust, had killed her. Murdered her right in front of me and Lucky. How could such a great guy turn out to be the be the bad guy?

I knew that when it really did hit me though, I would cry. Hard. Break down completely and not be able to function for days. I would punch and kick and throw and slam and flail and thrash until my body was so worn out that eventually I couldn't go any longer and I would just stop. I wouldn't move or even talk for a few days. This had happened only one other time. When I found out that Charlie, had cancer.

It was unexpected, he was doing fine. Went in for a check-up one day and we were told that he had a very serious condition, something they couldn't handle in Forks, something he had to be sent away for. He was now in New York, going through intense medical treatments. I stayed in touch with him, but I got the news years ago, almost long enough for the tears to be avoided when I thought deeply about what he was going through. Or most of them anyways.

When I first found out, I was still living in Arizona. My mom had gotten a call, she was phased by it, almost cried, but who knows what would've happened if she showed that type of emotion for my dad in front of Phil, she might have known about him all along for all I knew. I waited until she left, then I started hyperventilating. It was horrific for me, I must've been no older than thirteen at the time. To know that someone so close to you had an expiration date, that they had a time limit, was devastating.

The water suddenly turned cold and I was taken out of my thoughts. I turned the hot water up higher and then thought about things that were better than death, and how my parents are affected by it.

Either way, my once happy, semi-normal morning, had been turned into a deep thought fest that had taken a wrong turn.

When I got out of the shower I went to my room and picked out some clothes. Edward was gone but he had left me a note on my closet door.

_I had to go to my house for a second, on my way to the studio I'll pick-up some coffee and I swear I will be back in time for the meeting. Promise. I'm taking Alice, so don't worry about her. By the way it's cold outside so dress warm. _

_love you,_

_Edward._

I started picking out clothes, noticing how time was passing quite nicely for me. I got out a pair of black jeans and a brown sweater. I pulled the jeans on then grabbed a gray tank top from the top drawer of my dresser and put that on too. The sweater had brown buttons that went up the front until the bust line. It was dark gray and was knitted, it looked very much like fall. I slung that on over the tank top and then grabbed my black ugg boots. After that I headed back to the bathroom. I used the blow dryer to dry my hair, then yanked a brush through it. I put on a little make-up and then grabbed my bag. I also got my guitar and the folder that had the things I wanted to cover in it.

I walked outside to the Porsche, putting the guitar and my bag in the back then walking around to get in the driver's side. It was looking to be a cold winter, with fall winding down and things only getting colder here it looked to be pretty terrible. I had escaped Forks and it's gray overcast and that still wasn't enough to get me away from it all.

I pulled up to the label soon, no one was there but Jay. I walked out of my car and the silence of the usually busy street was a little haunting. I pushed the big, heavy glass door open and saw Jay sitting behind the front desk, looking at the computer. The familiar lobby that lead back to the recording hall. It seemed so much different from the first day I got the still uncompleted tour. It seemed so new and surreal, now it was just a fantastic part of the daily routine. The quiet in contrast with the normal chaos that goes on here made the whole place seem much much cozier and calmer.

"Hey Bella." he said, he clicked off of whatever he was looking.

"Hey." I said, trying to situate myself.

"We're meeting back in the conference room, come on." he said with a tilt of his head down the hallway.

"We have a conference room?" I asked as I followed him, my question though was only answered by the huge room located at the back of the building.

It had gray carpet and cream colored walls just like most of the other walls did. It also had a glossy table with black chairs lined up on either side.

"Professional." I said and put my bag down at the head of the table. Jay smiled and then walked out, I went and put my guitar in the studio then headed back to the table.

I opened my blue folder and started looking through my notes. I made sure that I had enough paper in there to last me until this time next year. If I wrote ten pages everyday until next year I would be perfect, and have just the right amount of paper.

I was still going over things when Edward and Alice walked in, Hayley Tyler and Brooke following shortly. Rachel, Austin, Josh and Michelle were all there in about ten minutes and Jay was the last one in the room.

"Okay," I said. I sat at the head of a huge wood table. My clothing stylists had been sent off to New York for some fashion show. Something I was going to bring up during the meeting.

"I'm not good at holding meetings, so bear with me on this one." I looked back down at the paper. "Okay, so what's the time line for the record, as in, how many songs do we need to complete in a week so we can have it out the week before Valentine's Day?" I started.

"Well," Jay said. "It's the twenty fourth which gives us sixteen weeks until the sixth of February. That's one hundred and twelve days, so depending on how many songs you want on the album..."

"I was thinking thirteen." I said, not looking up from where I was writing every thing he was saying, I noticed how everyone else had pens and paper too. "So I would say about two songs a week, that way I have time to do other things with it." I nodded and moved on to the next thing. "I don't like my stylists." I said. "Sorry, they just seem sort of snotty and I don't want that sort of attitude around."

"Please don't fire me." Michelle said, nervous.

"Not you, you're amazing, my clothing stylists, however, are not as good." I shook my head and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we don't have to keep them, we just had to hire them for that shoot because we needed someone." Hayley said.

"Well, then I'll feel bad though because they thought they were settled when really they were just being shuffled through only to be kicked out of here a few weeks later. Could we find them jobs somewhere else before we got rid of them?"

"Yeah, definitely." Jay said.

"I think they were going to New York so they could see about getting a job right?" Tyler said.

"Yeah, I could call them while you're all recording and see." Michelle offered.

"That would be great. Thanks." I said and kept going. "Um, who's going to be in charge of what on the album?"

"Well, the songs and order of them you said you wanted to take care of right?" Jay asked and I nodded. "Do you have a list?" I shook my head.

"Only about five." I told him.

"Well, let's see it." I handed it to him. It included _I'd Lie , Crazier, White Horse, I Heart Question mark, _and _Lucky You. _"Well, that's good. What about some of your older songs that you've already written?" he suggested.

"Well, yeah those would be good, but they might not have anything to do with my life right now. I want this album to be the story from the time this all started up to the day it's released. I don't want anything from the past to be included." I said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked from beside Edward. "I mean, I've heard most all of them and they're really good. Good enough to get you here making the album to begin with."

"That's true, but if those were good enough, then anything I make should be good enough to go on the album." I said.

"So depending on the price, how much do you want to make off the album." Jay asked, shocking me. "Just a price." he shrugged.

"Um," I quickly counted the people in the room. "I want the album to be no more than thirteen dollars," that was the smallest figure Jay had given me when we had talked a few days ago after recording when I had asked him. I was hoping for something a little lower, mostly so more people could buy it, but he said that was a good price if we wanted to make any money off of it. Really, I was just happy that I was able to make an album and let people hear my singing. If people bought it that was just a bonus. However, Jay was trying to make money off of me, it was afterall what was going to keep him in business. "So I would say at least," I did quick math in my head. "One hundred and forty-three dollars." his jaw dropped.

"Bella, that would mean that," he looked up as if the math was on the ceiling. "that you would only sell eleven copies."

"Yeah," I nodded. "One for each person here."

"That doesn't make any sense," he shook his head. "That's not a profit, that's a joke." he almost smiled, but I could tell he was alarmed by my low estimation.

"Alright, I just want to let everybody know, right now, and let this stand for the rest of this process, and for that my career. I have high hopes, but no expectations for any profit. I'll work my hardest, I do have things that I expect to come out of me and all out you, but I don't expect anyone to listen to my song on the radio. I don't expect anyone to go and buy my album. I don't expect anyone to come to my concert just to here me sing. I don't expect an of those things, but I can hope. What I do expect is this; I expect this to be the best album that I could ever drem of putting out there. I expect to have a tour, hit three cities in every state, and put all of my effort into those as well. So, if the only albums sold are to the eleven people around me right now, then I'm satisfied, because that is all I ever expected." I said and I could hear the eyes rolling.

"You're going to sell more than that." Edward protested and, from the looks of it, planned on continuing.

"That's a long shot." I said.

"No, it's an inevitability. People love you Bella, they just do. Your lyrics and your voice and your music are what drew all those girls to your photo shoot, it's what that man's little girls love and why they listened to you. You're going to sell more then eleven copies." he said. "I promise."

"Okay," I said. "But no one here can buy more than two." I said.

"Dang it!" Tyler said from the back. I smiled at his light heartedness.

"Okay, so let's just clear a few things up. I will do the lyrics book, the design, the pictures stuff like that. Also, I think the CD itself should have some sort of design so I'll do that too, with the help of Alice, actually if you wouldn't mind.

"Um, no of course not." she shook her head. I think she was a little shocked I was lending any creative part of the album out to anybody. She knew I wasn't a control freak, but I did want a big hand in this, that way I could blame only myself instead of taking it out on others.

"Thanks, that's great. Um, then by the week before it's out I'll have the song list made up. I know that will be really short notice, so if I have to have it in by before then I understand, but that;s the time I was thinking." I looked to Jay for some insight.

"No that should actually be fine. Really everything song you do is done on the computer, then copied to disks. So we will need the disks, cases, and lyrics books made up before then." he said.

"Okay,that's awesome. Um the recording and editing process of course we'll all have a hand in. I've heard all of my songs so many time, I'm not even sure I know what they _really _sound like anymore. So, I could really use all of your insight, but please, and I'm saying sorry in advance, I will have to make decisions based on what I think sounds good. So, if I step on your toes while your throwing ideas out then I do apologize." I said and smiled, low scoffs came from the table in front of me.

"Moving on?" I asked and everyone nodded. Turning pages and shuffling came with the change of subject. "The tour," I said. "If I get one." I shied away from my comment.

"Well, with such a low expectation of sales I'm not sure if one hundred and forty-three dollars could cover a whole headlining tour." Jay said with a smile.

"Okay then, can we settle most details now, then have another meeting if we do get to have one?" I asked.

"Sure, I assumed you have thoughts on it already." he said and I nodded.

"Well, okay I was thinking three cities per state." Another jaw drop from Jay. "Hear me out, I've done the math. Three times fifty is one fifty. That's one hundred and fifty cities. Now I would like it to be a six month tour, gives everyone that would like to come plenty of time to come out, buy tickets and see it. If we have an album sales figure at the beginning of April then we could start budgeting for the tour that month, then start the tour at mid to late June. June through November is what I would prefer, but if we had to cut a few cities, or there aren't enough places to hold concerts, then I understand. So that mean one hundred and eighty-two days for one hundred and fifty shows. That leaves me thirty two days, more than a month, to do whatever I like. Now most of that will be the next album and most likely promotional stuff if things go well, but we'll get to that when it comes. Now, the ones in November and October I would like to be weekend shows or in the day. Like, Friday night, Saturday night, then maybe Sunday at around two or three. If we had to we could put on in a week, but again more chances for people to come out and here. I would like each show to start at about six during the school year, if it's not during the day, and during the summer I would like each show to start at eight and end at ten or eleven depending on the energy of the night." I shrugged and finally looked up at my notes, the table in front of me looked shocked, and some confused.

"Bella, how many hours is that are you going to be spending on stage?" Brooke asked.

"If each concert lasts two hours than three hundred sixty-four, if three hours then five hundred forty-six."

"That's alot of time." she nodded.

"Yeah it is." I said, my eyes a little wide.

"This is awesome." Hayley said, writing something in her notebook, which looked to be filled mostly with doodles, and scribbles. She tipped her head back and gave out a little laugh. I had hoped that she was paying attention, and I was pretty sure she was. I could tell that she loves preforming, and the other day she was telling me about the this time when she had played with her old band that they won some contest, only later did I find out that band included Tyler and Brooke, in fact it was the way Jay found out about them, by playing at a show judging being based off of the crowd's reaction.

"Yeah, it is." I repeated in response to Hayley this time.

"Alright then is that it until we get a figure of album sales?" Jay asked.

"Yeah except one thing. Who's _really, really_ good with numbers and math?" I was okay but no expert on anything.

Jay and Josh both raised their hands, Rachel modestly made her hand flat and shook it back and forth in an _I'm okay at it _manner. Since she was shy I assumed this meant that she was pretty good, better than me most likely.

"Okay, Josh, Jay, Rachel, and I, even though I sort of suck and you guys will probably have to explain things to me forty times for me to understand, will be in charge of the budget and sales and things like that. Okay the nest thing on my list was um, singles released to radio and music videos."

"How many would you like to have?" Jay asked, I was surprised that I had answers to almost all his questions today.

"Seven leading up to the album's release and if I really want to do anymore after then they'll come as they may." I said.

"Alright, who's doing what?" Tyler asked as he clicked his pen.

"Well, we can all decide, based on a number of things, which songs should be singles and music videos, obviously they'll be the same song. Like if we release _Crazier _as a single, then we'll also release a music video to it."

"That means that _I'd Lie _is going to be a music video then?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, actually can we get a start on that?" I said looking to Jay. He looked up at me hesitantly from his binder and rolled his eyes, looking exhausted.

"Really Bella, another thing to write down?"

"Yeah, now I already have a picture in my head of what it'll look like, so if we could just start scouting locations that would be awesome."

"Who's doing that?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I mean, me and Jay of course. I would like Alice to be out there because I know she understands what each song looks like and how it should be carried out in video. I do really wish I had all our your opinions though, so if you guys want to come then you can, it would be awesome to have you all out there, so anyone who wants an opinion gets one." I nodded. "Costume design." I said, not sure where I was taking this. Without designers to make them, what was I supposed to say.

"I'll do it." Alice chirped up.

"Awesome, that would be really cool. So I'll talk to you later about things I had in mind, then I guess we would send designs off to be made into dresses and outfits right?" I asked and Jay nodded.

"I already have a company picked out." Alice dished. "I'll show you the website later, I contacted them, they said they'd heard your song, loved it, and would be happy to create clothes for your videos."

"Great, thank you." I said, surprised a little, but not really, at how organized and prepared she was.

"Since I wrote the songs, I guess I will also take the stories and motivation behind the song and any scripted parts and write those."

"What if we need additional actors?" Hayley asked, looking at her paper.

"Then we'll hire them. Oh, maybe we could even have a contest for fan from my MySpace or something to be in one of them." I said and wrote that down.

"More things to remember." Jay mumbled.

I ignored him. "Speaking of MySpace and internet, I think that could help us in a major way. I think that if we could reach people through things that they're already into then that would be an amazing way to tell people about me."

"So we're going to stand outside of Jonas Brothers concerts and Twilight movies premiers with flyers with your information on it." Tyler said.

"If that's what it takes." I said and he laughed.

"Also, social networking sites like MySpace, Facebook, Twitter places like that where people who are the ages that I'm trying to talk to, regularly are. Also, YouTube and video blog editing. Who's good with that stuff, because I have no clue about how to even start that."

"Well, I set up your website so," Alice raised her hand, she was the only one.

"I love editing music videos for movies, so I'm really awesome with YouTube." Hayley raised her hand and looked at Tyler who seemed to be listening to music.

"Tyler." she yelled after snatching one of his ear buds out of his ear. "Aren't you good at editing videos for YouTube?"

"Sure." he shrugged, Hayley grabbed his wrist and stuck his hand in the air.

"Okay, now I also want you guys to teach me how to do that stuff, because, again, I'm nearly clueless when it comes to the computer. Also Jay, can we start looking up places where a bunch of bands are just preforming, like little neighborhood concerts that are going on that we could take part in."

"Sure right after I do everything else you've asked me to do." he said.

"Sorry, I know it' a lot but I had to get it all out because I don;t know when we'll get another chance to meet like this. Thankfully, though, that's all I have."

"Bella, that's so much to do." Brooke said flipping back and forth between four pages of notes she had taken. "How do you expect to get all this done?" she looked up at me from where I was standing in the door way, ready to head off to the recording booth.

"High hopes." I smiled and walked off the the booth.

* * *

**That's all I got. I know it was bland but I hope you were taking notes because there was alot of things in here that come into play later. The album ,the videos, the tour all of it is very important. So, let me know what you thought, what you think will or should happen next, and all I can promise you is a much much **_**much **_**juicer chapter next time.**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from the Fearless Platinum Edition from Taylor Swift. She wrote a note in the front of the lyrics book and said that when she started she had high hopes and no expectations, so that's where Bella's motivation for saying that came from. I mean Taylor Swift didn't motivate Bella, but Taylor Swift motivated me to write Bella saying that. Anyway, yeah, I'll have a way better chapter next time...just stay tuned. **

**lots. of. love.  
**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **


End file.
